


Random Supernatural RP, Part 2

by Mr_Supernatural0001



Series: Random Supernatural RP [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Supernatural0001/pseuds/Mr_Supernatural0001
Summary: This is set 1/2 a year after the events of Random Supernatural RP, Part 1. Theres' more to come, and I hope that you enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set 1/2 a year after the events of Random Supernatural RP, Part 1. Theres' more to come, and I hope that you enjoy it.

*Half a year later in San Francisco, there are reports of houses mysteriously being burned down in the middle of the night.*

Sam and Dean: *Walking on a beach near the neighborhood where most of the occurrences have happened, seeing if they can find anyone who knows something.*

Sam: "Lilacs and sulfur.... Why is this so familiar?"

Dean: "Something tells me I don't want to know...." *Winces as a frisbee hits him in the back of the head.* "Sonovabitch!"

Artie: "Whoops. Sorry about that." *Picks up the frisbee and continues to walk off.*

Dean: *Glares after Artie.* "Sam, does that guy that just picked up the frisbee look familiar to you?"

Artie: *Looks back. Eyes widen. Is wearing a pair of black swim short showing his slightly toned body. Has distinguished scars overlapping tattoos over his body.* Crap... *Runs for it.*

Levi: *Steps out in front of Artie.* "Well, well, well, if it isn't Arthur Pembroke." *Has bulked up quite a bit over the past half year. Now has control over his beast form. Wearing black jeans and a black tank top, which reveals that Levi now has the anti-possession tattoo on his right shoulder, along with the tattoo to keep himself off of faes. Has a blue rose intertwining with a red rose on his left shoulder that has a fiery background. His hair is now an odd mix between Dean's and Sam's.* "Going somewhere?"

Artie: *Glares, then grins at something behind Levi.*

Sean: *Grabs his arm and twists it behind his back, growling.* "I'd appreciate it if you didn't harass my husband in public."

Artie: *Slips his way safely next to Sean's side.*

Dean: *Runs up to them.* "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be back in that city of yours?"

Sam: "Would you mind letting go of Levi, Sean?"

Levi: *Dislocates his shoulder, and kicks Sean away from him.* "As you can see, I've got it handled. I happen to be a lot stronger than I look." *Relocates his shoulder.*

Dean: "Yeah, we learned that the hard way during a little sparring match. Now would you mind telling us what you two are doing here, in San Francisco, of all places?"

Artie: *Helping Sean up, glares at them with his eyes glowing a golden shade of yellow.* "None of your business, jackass! *Pulls Sean up, rubbing the spot where Levi hit him.* "You ok, poppet?"

Sean: "It's going to take more than a narcissist who thinks he's tough to hurt me, Corgi." *Puts a protective arm around Artie.* "After that greeting we have nothing to say to you."

Sam: "You're in our world now, not Monstrum City, so that would mean our rules this go around." ((This is what they've decided to call it))

Dean: "Yeah, we might not have exactly followed every single rule of yours at Monstrum City, but we run the show outside of that city."

Levi: "I saw your husband here, and I was wondering 'now why would he be here?' I knew that you wouldn't be that far if Arthur was here, Sean."

Dean: "Now again, what brings you to San Fran?"

Sean: "Isn't it obvious? We're getting married, duh. According to fae customs though Artie's parents have to be witnesses, so we planned to have a little vacation while we're here."

Artie: "I didn't want you mixing your attitude into it, that's why I was running."

Dean: "Oh, so now the two of you are getting married, and we didn't get an invite."

Sam: "I'm glad that they didn't. I don't want to go back to that city ever again."

Levi:"Neither do I."

Dean: "And we won't."

Sam: "Go on, we'll allow you to have your vacation in peace."

Dean: "Just don't get in our way, and we won't have any problems." *Turns to walk the other way.*

Sam: "Dean, it's odd that they're here at the same time that we are."

Dean: *Turns back around.* "Now that you mention it, yeah, it is."

*A beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes runs past Dean and Sam at this time wearing a white bikini showing her full curves and flat, slightly toned stomach with a tattoo of an odd symbol around her belly button.*

Teressa: " _Artie!_ " *Runs up and hugs Artie.*

Artie: *So short that he's being suffocated by Teressa's chest. Trying to free himself, terrified.* "T-Teressa! Chest, chest!" *Blushing madly.*

Teressa: *Pulls back, holding his shoulders.* "Awe, I'm so sorry, sweetie pie! I completely forgot about your boob phobia! Are you ok?" *Pats his hair.*

Artie: *Pulls away embarrassed.* "I-it's not a phobia!"

Dean: *Automatically starts hitting on Teressa.*

Levi: *Sighs.* "Here we go again." *Pulls Dean back.* "I'm sorry, Teressa. My cousin likes to try to put moves on any beautiful woman that catches his eye."

Sam: "Yeah, my brother does more thinking with his downstairs brain than his upstairs brain."

Teressa: *Giggles, twisting a strand of hair on her finger.* "That's ok. I'm Teressa, but you can call me Tes." *Holds out a hand to shake with Dean.*

Artie: *Stops her.* "Hold it, Teressa." *Points out Dean's tattoo and Teressa immediately pulls back.*

Teressa: "Oops! That almost ended badly, huh? Thanks cuz!" *Hugs Artie again from the back.*

Artie: *Obviously uncomfortable.* "D-don't you think you should put more clothes on!?"

Dean: "Dean. The brown haired moose here is named Sam, and our cousin's name is Levi."

Levi: *Flirtatiously.* "Hey." *His personality is now a combination of both Sam's and Dean's.*

Dean: "Now, would you mind, we do have a job to do." *Turns back around to walk away.*

Artie: *Irritated. Throws the frisbee and hits all three. Grins.* "Whoops. My hand slipped."

Levi: *Glares threateningly at Artie.* "I'd be more careful when holding a frisbee again, Arthur." *Steps on the frisbee, snapping it in half.* "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was stepping." *Walks away with his dad and uncle.*

Dean: *Gives an approving look at Levi when they're far enough away from Artie, Sean, and Teressa.*

Teressa: "Those people sure are odd... and grumpy."

Sean: "Don't forget dense." *Snickers.* "They have no idea how much of a disadvantage those tattoos are."

Teressa: "Why do they have them?"

Sean: They got fed up with Daniel and Artie's attitude, then found out about Artie's pheromone problem that could activate, but as soon as they got the tattoos the problem was fixed when I mated with him. They don't even know that the only reason why Artie and Daniel are so unbearable is that they're male electric faes! Hah!"

Teressa: *Giggles.* "You're joking! They must know nothing of faes then!"  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dean: *Now sitting in the hotel room with Levi and Sam.* "Nice going on breaking the frisbee and the come back."

Levi: "Well, I am your son, after all."

Sam: *Looking over things.* "I now know why these fires seem familiar."

Dean: "Whys that?"

Sam: "The Appleton farm fire, it had the same conditions as the ones here." *Groans.* "Why didn't I see this before! It's killing the families, leaving one person alive just long enough to call for help, and then killing them as well!"

Dean: "Oh c'mon!"

Levi: "So it's a copycat?"

Sam: "It looks that way."

Dean: "That's not even the worst part!"

Levi: "Yeah, what with those insufrable ass hole Monstrum workers here, things might get messy."

Dean: "It's freaky that you're my son, and yet act like a combination of Sam and I."

Sam: *Laughs.* "What would you expect, Dean? I mean he has spent half a year with us. It would make sense that he'd pick up on how we both act."

Levi: "And the fact that you are both my role models for my new profession. Naturally I'm going to pick up on your mannerisms."

Dean: "Smarty pants."

Levi: "You're both pricks, you know that."

Sam: *Smirks and shrugs.* "So are you."

Castiel: *Suddenly there.* "Dean, I have news."

Dean: "Welcome back Cas. We haven't seen you since we left Monstrum City. So, what did you find out in the half year that you were spying on them?"

Castiel: "That Arthur and Sean are not people to spy on.... Also that they appear to know nothing. The parents have been quiet too up until the fires started here. I tried to make out what the woman was saying, but all I could understand through her sobs was 'my baby'."

Sam: "I just thought of something bad...."

Dean: "Yeah?"

Sam: "Arthur obviously has some major anger issues, right? He's an electric fae, obsessed with crime scenes and dead bodies, and mentally unstable. They claimed it was a family issue, and Arthur is technically Mrs. Pembroke's 'baby'."

Levi: *Slowly lowers his hand from his chin, and sits up.* "My god, Arthur's the one responsible! Killing the Appletons, torching their farm, trying to turn the two of you away every chance he could get, and now the fires here! That's why he's really here in San Francisco!"

Dean: "Then let's get started. This ends here, once and for all!"

Sam: "Let's do a stakeout. If Arthur is the one setting fires he'll need to leave wherever he's staying at."

Levi: "And I'm guessing that he's been making the scenes smell of lilacs to throw us off."

Sam: "Alright Levi, you can give it a rest for now...." *Thinking.* "How are we going to find out where Arthur's staying...? Cas?"

Dean: "No Sam, he's right. It did throw us off of Artie's trail. Cas, go see if you can't find_." *Sees that Cas had left before he could finish.* "Oh. He's already gone to do what you've asked."

Sam: "The sooner we find out where he is, the better. I'm guessing he'd be out and about at night when Sean's asleep."

Castiel: *Returns.* "I found it." *Hands Dean a slip of paper with an address on it.* "It's hard to miss."

Dean: "Good job Cas. Come on, we're taking the Impala. Cas, are Artie, Sean, and Teressa there? Is there anyone watching this building?"

Castiel: "No one but the butler."

Dean: "Levi, we're using your car."

Levi: "I understand. By using my car the butler will see the Impala, and think that we're all still here."

Dean: *Smiles proudly.* "Bingo."

Levi: "So I guess that I'll meet the two of you out back.... Wait, is he watching the front, the back, or the side of the building?"

Sam: "Huh, I honestly didn't think about that. We have no idea which side the butler's watching.... Yet."

*There's a knock at the door.*

Boris: *The butler of the Pembroke family.* "Excuse me, but might I have a word with a Mr. Winchester? Either one will suffice."

Levi: *Had opened the door.* "And who might you be?" *Holding a gun to the other side of the door. It has a suppressor on it.*

Boris: *A man with black hair and dark eyes with a matching mustache. The lines on his face suggest he's in his mid 40's. He's dressed in a crisp black tail coat suit with a white dress shirt, cream colored vest and a dark green ascot.* "I represent the Pembroke house hold. Mrs. Pembroke has instructed me to give this to a Mr. Winchester." *Holds out an envelope.*

Levi: *Quickly stuffs the gun into the back pocket of his pants. He is now wearing a baggy black t-shirt. Smiles, and opens the door while taking care of his gun.* "Well then, by all means, come on in and take a load off of your feet!"

Boris: "Your offer is kind, sir, but I am a very busy man. Young master Arthur is most troublesome to look after, and has once again slipped past my radar, so I really must be getting back to looking for him once my task here is completed." *Holds out the envelope once more.*

Levi: *Grabs his gun again, and aims it at Boris.* "Tsk, tsk. That wasn't a suggestion." *Grabs onto Boris, and pulls him in.* "Get your ass in here!" *Quickly closes the door and locks it.* "I wouldn't call out for help, seeing how I happen to have a suppressed gun pointed at you."

Sam: "That's enough, Levi. The man's our guest." *Turns to Boris.* "Please, sit down." *Goes and grabs something for Boris to drink, and hands it to him.*

Boris: *Fury shows through the aggressive way he fixes his clothing.* "Pardon me, sir, but as I have said, I am _busy_ and need to return to my job." *Thrusts the letter out towards Sam.*

Sam: "Takes the letter, and hands it to Cas.* "Make sure it's not poisoned or something."

Dean: "Here's the thing. We're not going to be letting you go until we're sure that you won't go blabbing away about what you've seen here tonight, understood?"

Boris: "You go to such lengths to cover up apparent rudeness? I am sorry to inform you, but the family is well aware of this. You are accusing me of eavesdropping when I was merely waiting for an opportune moment to hand you the letter. I figured if you answered I would give it to you, and if you didn't I would slide it under the door."

Castiel: "It is not poisoned." *Hands the letter back to Sam.*

Sam: "Alright. That's a good thing. Any spells?"

Castiel: "No."

Dean: "Well that's all fine and dandy. Seeing that you happen to be their servant, I'd have to guess that you have dirt on Artie that we're very much interested in. Spill, or I'll have my cousin here pull the trigger on that beautiful gun of his. After that, you'll be free to leave."

Levi: "Of course, after we have our angel friend here wipe your mind of the events that happened here."

Dean: "Yeah. So, what will it be? Eat a bullet, or talk?"

Boris: *This time anger does show on his face.* "I have watched master Arthur since he was a child, since his father kindly took me in after my family's accident. The most I will say is this; I have the utmost respect for him and would never betray him, even if it costs my life."

Dean: *Smiles.* "Congrats, you've passed the test. Loyalty is a virtue that we have. You'll be free to go soon. We'll let you have the memory of giving us the letter, but no trace of our conversation..... Cas."

Castiel: *Grabs onto Boris, and takes him outside in the hallway, and manipulates the clocks so that they would read a time close to after the time that Boris arrived at their door. Removes all memories of how the Winchesters treated him, and places a memory of Boris giving the letter to Sam. This memory just has Boris outside of the Winchester's room, giving the letter to a polite Sam. Leaves Boris there.*

Boris: *Knows something is off due to the fae influence over him, but shrugs it off in favor of peace. Oddly enough he pulls out his phone before leaving and smiles fondly at a picture of what must be a young Arthur and Daniel before putting it away, and walking off to find the young master.*

Sam: "That could have been close...." *Opens the letter.* "....I can't believe we went through all this trouble."

Letter:

Dear Winchesters,

I am aware of why you are here and send this letter in one final plea. Please, do not pursue this case. We are working on handling it. We only need more time, and pray you can allow us this.

Sincerely, Mrs. Pembroke

P.S.- Dears, staying in motels is very unsanitary. Please do avoid it in the future. I shudder at the idea of what it could do to your health.

Dean: "It doesn't hurt to be cautious."

Levi: "No it doesn't." *Smiles.*

Dean: "You did good, kid."

Levi: "I am no kid, I'm the same age as you!" *Smiles again.* "I had excellent teachers."

Sam: "Alright then, lets set to work on the stake out. It'd be better if we could get there before Artie and Sean so they aren't cautious."

Dean: "Same plan. We take Levi's car, and leave Baby here."

Levi: "Sam's right though. Better to get there first if they're gone, and better to get there before they leave if they're there."

Dean: "I know."

Sam: *Packing a couple things just in case.* "I really need to read up on exactly what kind of fae they are...."

Dean: "I doubt that there's any info on them."

Levi: "There really isn't much to go on. Just that they have a weakness against iron, have to count anything that's granulated, love cream, and can be summoned and or banished with magic."

Dean: "Then there's also poppy extract, the ruby slippers, and devil's traps." *Looks at Levi.* "How ya know all of that, anyway?"

Levi: "I read things, and can actually tolerate research. That, and the library at the bunker holds a lot of valuable and useful information." *Looks up from what he was doing.* "I've also read up on the information that Sam gathered and wrote up from your first encounter with fairy kind."

Dean: "Well, let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

*Later that night.*

Levi: *With Sam and Dean, watching the large 'cabin' Artie and Sean are staying at from some bushes on a hill that leads to a forest not far away. The 'cabin' is a large two story log building with an entire wall of windows in the living room.* "So far all we've seen is Arthur, Sean, Saraid and what's-his-face goofing off, and what looked like several attempts of murdering Sean by Arthur."

Sam: "He's not serious.... We watched him try to 'kill' Sean once. He just ended up hanging from his shoulders too scared to let go."

Levi: "Well... at least we know his weakness now; heights."

Dean: "It's only 10, and they're already turning off the lights."

Sam: "That just means we have a higher chance of seeing if Arthur's up to anything."

*An hour later.*

Dean: *Has gotten bored and started tossing a ball back and forth.*

Artie: *Quietly sneaks out of the house in sweatpants and a zip up hoodie holding a book. Quickly looks around to make sure no one sees him, then pulls up the hood.*

Sam: *Nudges Dean and Levi to point out Artie, then motions for them to be quiet.*

Artie: *Starts jogging into the woods.*

Dean: "Seems we were right. I wonder what he's up to."

Levi: "I'll follow him. My eyesight's a lot better than either of yours, so I can keep an eye on him from farther away."

Sam: "Go for it."

Artie: *Jogs into the woods until he comes to a pond, pulls out his book, a head flashlight, and starts reading intensely.*

Levi: *Standing far enough away from Artie to where Artie wouldn't hear him. Pulls out a walkie talkie.* "So far he's just sitting here, reading." Come on, go ahead and start another fire, you pyromaniac.

Artie: *Sits there reading for a while. Occasionally reacting to what he's reading. After a while another figure is in the equation, the form of a man can be seen standing in the shadows of trees on the opposite side of the pond from Artie.*

Levi: "Hold on, there's someone else here."

Dean: "Where?"

Levi: "Across the pond. I can't really make out what they look like. He just suddenly appeared."

Dean's Cell Phone: *Buzzes with a text message.* I heard what's going on, and I want to shed some light on what's going on. Meet me at 'Aquarium of the Bay' at 3 PM tomorrow. *The phone buzzes again with another message.* Whoops! Forgot to say this, but it's Teressa from the beach! PS, don't ask how I got the number.

Sam: "Levi, come on back, or sit there and try to figure out who the other person is. Your choice."

Levi: "I want to stay here for right now."

Dean: "Alright, just don't get spotted."

Levi: "I know, dad!" *Rolls his eyes. Continues watching Artie.*

Artie: *Noticeably twitches in fear, and looks up at where the figure is. A moment before Artie looked up a mass of shadows surrounded the figure, masking where it is. Artie still appears to be frightened and slowly stands, backing away with his horns now showing and shadows gathering around his own feet. His eyes glow a golden shade of yellow as he growls lowly, backing further and further away, unknowingly towards the spot where Levi is.*

Levi: *Rushes back to the car, and gets in.* "Go!"

Dean: "Why?"

Levi: "Look, whoever, or whatever that was that Arthur and I saw, Arthur's afraid of it, and that can't be a good sign, so go!"

Sam: *Exchanges looks with Dean and Levi.* "He's right, you know. If Artie's scared of who that was, then that would mean that it's far worse than him."

Dean: "Alright, alright. Don't gotta tell me twice." *Backs out, and drives away from the cabin without turning on the headlights. Drives out quickly, yet quietly enough to where the vehicle couldn't be heard.* "So, apparently, someway or another, Artie's hot cousin got my number. She wants us to meet her tomorrow at 3."

Levi: "It could be a set up."

Dean: "I know!"

Dean's Cell Phone: *Buzzes with another message.* Just so we're clear... what DID you do to get Artie this cranky? Must be either something bad, or something stupid.

Dean: *Hands the phone back to Levi.* "Here, you text her."

Levi: "Okay." *Texting Teressa back.* What are you talking about?

Teressa: Well, everyone's talking about how pissed he is, but I have no clue what it is you did.

Levi: You mean back at Monstrum City? Long story.

Teressa: Knowing him, it probably wasn't a big deal anyways. We good for 3? My cuz is going to meet us too, if that's ok. She's a bit cold, but pretty mellow.

Levi: *Doesn't look up from the phone.* "So, are we gonna go to this so called meeting?"

Dean: "We're gonna show up early to make sure it's not a trap."

Levi: *Goes back to texting.* How can we be sure that this isn't a trap? If it is, we won't show. We think that you're gonna spring on us. Just being cautious. You don't lay any traps for us, we won't lay any for you.

Teressa: Awe, you think I'm trying to trick you? That's so mean, Dean! I thought you were nice. *Sends frowny faces.*

Levi: *Bursts out in laughter.*

Dean: "What's so funny?"

Levi: *Shows Sam.*

Sam: *Laughs as well.*

Dean: "Come on, cough it up. What you two laughing your asses off about?"

Levi: "I'll tell you later." *Snickering. Goes back to texting.* I thought you were nice to, doll face. *Smirking evilly. Fighting back the urge to laugh.* It's just Artie and Sean that I have a problem with. Just wanting to make sure that they won't be around during our special meeting, if you know what I mean?

Teressa: You mean you don't think my cousin is nice? He's the sweetest thing ever! He's just a bit shy, really. You should have met him when he was little. SO cute. :-) :-) :-)

Levi: Well, he's got an odd way of showing people that he likes them, what with the aggressiveness and what not. I'd love to get to know him some more. Anything that you could tell me? :-)

Teressa: Well... I want to, but there's a problem; I can't tell over the phone. If Artie ever read what I have to say he'd be really torn up, and I mean REALLY. You think he's a train wreck right now, but if he got a hold of this info it would be the end of the world as we know it. Talk about apocalypse.

Levi: Oh goody, another apocalypse to put a stop to. We've already done that more than once, and we don't want to do it again. All things always wind up going to hell. Come on, go ahead and flirt with my dad, so that I can pretend to be him and flirt back. *Smiles.*

Teressa: Well, then. I'm not sure if I want to help you anymore. :-( :-( :-( Maybe my cuz has a point.... Man, it's always the cute guys that are jerks.

Levi: Well, you hot chicks always seem to go for the jerks, not my problem sweety.

Teressa: That's it, forget I ever offered to help you, meany! :'-( :'-( :'-(

Levi: :-( :-( :-( I didn't mean to make you cry, gorgeous. *Snickering again.*

Sam: *Sitting there, slightly smiling.*

Levi: Ok, our date's on. Why don't you go ahead and wear something sexy. ;-) XOXOXO

Teressa: Dare set foot on the premises and I'll have security arrest you! Just so you know, I'm one of the lead scientists there, so yeah, I CAN do that! >:-( >:-( >:-(

Levi: *Decides it's time to confess.* Alright, calm down. I'm sorry. This isn't Dean that has been texting you. I'm his cousin, Levi. I just wanted to mess with him, you know how most families will mess with each other. Sorry that I mislead you. I got a kick out of watching his confusion on what I was laughing about. Sam was evidently in on it to. Again, I'm sorry. Meet you at 3 at Aquarium of the Bay? We actually would love the help.

Teressa: ....Maybe if I get an apology in person there.... That really hurt my feelings.

Levi: I'm sorry. :-( :'-( :-( :'-( :-( :'-( Like I said, I was just messing with my own cousin. :-) So I take it that we're still on for tomorrow's meeting? *Looks up.* "No traps. Just a meeting."

Dean: "Good. Then we lay one for the_."

Levi: *Interrupting Dean.* "No!"

Dean: *Looks at him questioningly.*

Levi: "From when I was texting her, I was able to gather that she's a sensitive being, and that she legitimately wants to help us for the betterment of everyone."

Dean: "Oh, alright. No traps then."

Levi: *Sighs.* "Good." *Adds onto the text message before sending it.* I talked things over with my cousins, and they've agreed that we won't lay any traps for you, if you don't lay any for us. See you tomorrow, I guess.

Teressa: Yes.... Ok... I might bring my muscle though. Sorry, but you lost some of my respect, picking on your cute cousin like that.

Levi: *Hands the phone back to Dean.*

Dean: *Now that they're back at the motel he reads through some of the texts.* "Smooth move, jackass." *Texting.* Sorry 'bout that; I was driving. This is Dean. Who's ur muscle, if you don't mind me asking? Also, u think I'm cute? :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Teressa: Sorry, sweetie. I think you're cute, but I can't let you get any thoughts. After all, you kinda have that little mark on you. My muscle is my other cousin. He's SUPER sweet. A bit handsy though. Don't say anything though. He has a boyfriend, so he won't try anything.

Dean: Ok, that's cool. C u soon. *Stops texting her. Looks at Levi.* "You do that again, and you'll be regretting it so fast that your parents won't even know what to do with you!"

Levi: "But you are my father!"

Dean: *Glares at Levi, defeated.* "Just don't do it again. Nearly ruined something good there."

Levi: "Yeah, yeah. Let's get some shut eye. We need as much rest as possible." *Goes to lay down in his own room.*

Dean: *Groans.* "What an asshole!"

Sam: "Like father like son?"

Dean: *Glares at Sam.*

Sam: "Too soon?"

Dean: "Shut it."


	3. Chapter 3

*The next day at the aquarium. Dean, Sam and Levi wait for a while until Teressa arrives.*

Teressa: *Dragging a girl close to her height with platinum blonde hair and green eyes, and much to their surprise, big bulky Heimich.* "Gosh, darn it! I told you we'd be late, Hei!"

Heimich: "When you gotta, you gotta."

Dean: *Lets out a sigh when he sees that it's Heimich.* "Well, at least he's one of the easier ones to deal with."

Sam: "Yeah."

Levi: "It's a good thing that you told me everything that went down in MC, or I'd either be laying a beatdown on him, or running the other way."

Dean: *Snorts.* "I wouldn't blame you for running." *Sees that they're closer now.* "Shh, here they come." *Stands up.* "I see that we've all made it. Let's get to what we need to talk about."

Teressa: "Nope, not out here. In there." *Points at the aquarium.*

Emily: *The green eyed girl.* "Not the stupid fish...!"

Heimich: "Field trip!"

Teressa: "Come on! Inside we go! Besides, it's more private at this time of day, and I have a super duper special surprise later!"

Sam: "I'd rather it be out here in public."

Dean: "Same here."

Levi: *Walking to the doors to the aquarium.* "Overcautious dumbasses." *Runs in.*

Dean: *Runs after him.* "You're dead, ya hear me, dead!"

Sam: *Rolls his eyes and runs after Dean to stop him from hurting Levi.* As if Dean could hurt him anyway. Not unless.... *Speeds up.*

Teressa: *Gets them all in by showing the workers a card. Resumes dragging Emily and Heimich through the Aquarium, babbling on about the different types of aquatic lifeforms in scientific terms that come out as an alien language.*

Emily: "Ugh, could you shut up already? I swear, you and Arthur with your damn science!"

Heimich: "They are dedicated though. Isn't that a good trait?"

Emily: "Like we're going to listen to anything about 'good traits' from the cannibal."

Teressa: "Oh, come on, Emily, lighten up, we're here!" *Has dragged them to a glass tunnel surrounded by water filled with a complete ecosystem. Complete with coral, schools of different tropical fish, and even sharks and manta rays.* "Isn't this neat!?"

Emily: "More fish...."

Levi: *Gawking at the aquatic life. Smiles when a great white swims over to check him out.* "She's right, this is awesome!"

Teressa: "I know, right!"

Heimich: *Taking pictures.*

Emily: "You see it every day. Get over it."

Dean: "Check out this freaking fish!"

Sam: "That would be a barracuda, Dean."

Levi: "So, are we just gonna stand here gawking at aquatic life, or are we gonna talk about whatever it is that we came here to talk about?" *Turns to Teressa.* "Oh, I'm Levi. I'm deeply sorry for using you to mess with my cousin." *Looks very sincere, because he is.*

Teressa: "And I'm sorry that you can't act like a mature adult and keep it in your pants, hun. Don't worry though, all boys grow out of puberty eventually." *Turns to Dean.* "What I wanted to tell you is kind of a family secret. It's_."

Emily: *Cuts in.* "Hell no."

Heimich: "Emmy, Tess has a point with telling them. It's best that they hear it from us."

Dean: *Looks confused.*

Emily: "No. You know what, I'm done! I could handle Artie and Heimich turning bat shit crazy. I could handle all of you whining. I am not getting dragged into this, so you can forget about it. Now I'm going to go find some damn food before the insane asylum comes to pick you all up!" *Storms off.*

Heimich: "You didn't tell her, did you...?"

Teressa: "It might have slipped my mind at the moment?"

Dean: "What the hell was that about?"

Sam: "Yeah, what exactly is this all about?"

Levi: "Have you two boneheads not been listening? They said that it's apparently a family issue, and that they want to clue us in." *Looks at Teressa and Heimich through the reflections on the glass, back to all of them.* "I'd have to guess that it has something to do with Arthur. Something to due with whoever Arthur and I saw when I was secretly watching him." *Throws his hands up.* "I know, I know. You don't like that, but we thought_."

Dean: "What do you mean by 'thought', Levi?"

Levi: *Turns around to face all of them. Sighs.* "Alright, I mean that I thought that Arthur was responsible at first. Until, that is, I saw what Arthur saw. Now I'm thinking that it's what we saw that's responsible for what's going on here."

Sam: "Holy crap, Levi! Where'd all of that come from?"

Levi: "Maybe if you'd open your damn eyes once in awhile you'd see what's really happening, Sam! Same goes for you, Dean!"

Teressa: "....I don't like this one."

Heimich: *Angered. Lifts Levi up by his shirt, ignoring the burning pain that courses through his arm.* "You have ten seconds to take back Artie's involvement in this!"

Teressa: "Heimich, stop! You're only hurting yourself!" *Manages to make Heimich let go and back away.*

Heimich: *Inspects his now red arm before shaking it off.*

Teressa: "I know how you feel about this, but Artie is kind of involved. Lets just make sure they understand it's not in the way they think it is."

Levi: "Well, you know that you don't have to convince me." *Stands back.*

Dean: "What the fuck was that outburst about, kiddo? You might be my son, but that was so not like me in any way!" *Didn't even stop to think about what he was saying. Fuming mad.*

Sam: "Oh yeah right, Dean! I've seen you blow like that before!" *Looks at Teressa, and sighs.* "Believe it or not, but Levi isn't actually our cousin; he's my nephew, and Dean's son."

Dean: *Swats Sam.* "Way to blow our big secret, Sam!"

Sam: "It wasn't me that blew it, Dean, it was you!"

Dean: "Shut it, ya giant!"

Levi: *Fed up.* "ENOUGH!" *Stares at Dean and Sam.* "I swear, if I didn't know that you two were brothers, I'd have to say that you were married!" *Stays there to make sure that they don't end up killing each other.*

Teressa: "You...know how Artie and Daniel are brothers, right?" 

All Winchesters: *Nod.*

Teressa: "Well, they have one more older brother named Charles Froste."

Dean: "Great, there's another one." *Gets nudged by Sam.*

Sam: "Cool it, Dean. These people are defensive about the whole family issue."

Heimich: "Actually, that tone can be used when it comes to him."

Dean: "Mr. 'I like everything' hates someone? Now this I've got to see!"

Heimich: "I don't hate him, I just don't prefer him."

Teressa: "It used to be a custom for faes to give birth at a very young age, so Aunt Ariana was pressured into having a child with her current lover, who was from the Aqua clan and a frost sprite at the time. 5 years later though, she met Uncle Drake, fell in love with him and they got married. Another 5 years passed and they had Artie.

Heimich: "Charles was extremely attached to Artie; he wouldn't put him down for a single moment. About a year after Artie was born though, his dad came and took him back kicking and screaming. Now it turns out he's become a murderous psychopath with the perverse thought of having a younger brother." *Shudders, paling visibly.* "The things he's done... they're enough to make even me shudder, and I've done some bad things."

Sam: *Sighs.* "So Levi was right, it isn't Artie that's killing people and causing fires. Why does Charles use fires anyway?"

Dean: "And what's with the lilacs?"

Levi: "I was wondering the same thing."

Heimich: "Faeries have certain flowers they take a liking to and incorporate into their identity. Lilacs are Charles. Charles uses fires because..." *Fidgets.* "... Artie was a pyromaniac at one point ok? It's his favourite crime scene. Just ask, he has no shame in it."

Teressa: "That's why they wanted you to back off. They knew you'd go after Artie with the given evidence."

Sam: "They should've just told us in the first place; we would've backed off."

Dean: "We know about family issues."

Levi: "They did tell us that it was a family matter, and yet we ignored them."

Sam: "Yeah, but we were already in too deep by that point."

Dean: "That and we had to deal with catching you; twice!"

Levi: "I came to you the second time."

Sam: "That's true."

Dean: "And there was the Appleton farm fire." *Feels horrible for the death of Jenny Appleton. Had drank excessively for weeks after that had happened.* If only we had gotten there sooner.

Heimich: "This is why we don't tell them anything...."

Teressa: *Sighs.* "At least the surprise will still be good for you, Heimich."

Heimich: *Face lights up.* "Surprise?"

Teressa: "Mhm. I convinced someone very special to come talk to Dean and Sam today, just so everything was cleared up. Though I'm no longer entirely sure how that'll work out now."

Dean: *Getting suspicious.*

Sam: "Maybe we should get going." *Stands up, so do Dean and Levi.*

Heimich: "You tried, Tess. At least they're leaving before_."

Artie: "Hell no!" *Just turned the corner into the tunnel with Sean who is stubbornly holding his hand.* "I should have known something was up...."

Dean: *Turns around. Almost grabs his gun, but remembers that they're in public.* "Oh c'mon!"

Sam: *Feels threatened.*

Levi: "Everyone calm the heck down! We were here first, and despite what you seem to think, this isn't Monstrum City. Arthur, we know that it's not you killing people and setting fires, so don't worry; we won't hurt you."

Artie: *The bags under his eyes are significantly darker as he backs away from Levi, glaring. The shaking in his limbs says there's more behind the anger though.* "You...."

Levi: *Glares back, but in a non-threatening way.* "Mind finishing your sentence?"

Artie: *Eyes flashing between brown and gold.* "What the hell were you doing up at the cabin? And don't you dare try lying, your stench was everywhere!"

Sean: *Wraps a protective arm around Artie and strokes his hair. Looks at Heimich.* "Artie was out late last night and got spooked by something he saw."

Artie: "I-I wasn't spooked!"

Sean: *Stern.* "Arthur, I know you were scared. You nearly killed me when you jumped on me last night, and woke up Saraid and Kalix."

Heimich: *Instantly hugs Artie.* "Awe, poor little corgi! Why didn't you call me to cheer you up?"

Teressa: *To Levi.* "Could you be a bit nicer? Artie has a serious anxiety disorder. His anger is just his way of pushing away things that scare him."

Levi: *Relaxes.* "Allow me to explain. Before this meeting even happened today, we, Dean, Sam and myself, thought that Arthur was the one killing people. Yes, I realize that we were wrong, so don't think of interrupting me, please. We were at the cabin on a stakeout. I happened to follow Arthur to a pond, where he sat reading some kind of book.... Then a figure appeared across the water from us. That was what Arthur was scared of, and, honestly, it scared me as well."

Sam: "Now, from what information that we learned here today, we think that it's Charles."

Artie: *Confused.* "Who's-?" *Cut off by Heimich who shoves him into Sean.*

Heimich: "Sean! I'm disappointed in you! Artie looks more malnourished than ever! Go find something for him to eat for a while!"

Sean: "Um, he actually ate a lot this morn_. *Cut off when Heimich punches the concrete wall surrounding the entranceway to the tunnel, leaving a crack in it.*

Heimich: *Has a dangerous glare in his eyes.* "Now, hunter."

Sean: *Startled, but pulls the confused and frightened fae away, back the way they came.*

Teressa: *Once they're gone lets out a sigh of relief.* "Idiot! We told you very clearly! Artie can't know!"

Dean: *Slowly closes and opens his eyes.* "Despite the horrible things that his brother has done, Artie has every right to know."

Levi: "Great, and have an emotionally unstable guy running around.... No offence to Arthur or anything. It's just what I can see possibly happening if he finds out."

Dean: "Yeah, but-."

Levi: "Dad, shut up!"

Sam: "I wasn't going to say that Charles is his brother. What we need to do now is fabricate a false identity for Charles, if you haven't done so already. Not saying that you haven't, and not saying that you did. I don't know. Though, if you haven't we happen to know someone that could do that for you."

Dean: *Looks at Sam.* "You mean Charlie. Yeah, she could.... If she wasn't in Oz at the moment."

Sam: *Brow furrows.* "Damn, I forgot about that."

Levi: *Looks at Heimich and Teressa.* I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but you actually didn't tell us that Artie doesn't know that he has another brother."

Heimich: "Just don't mention it, damn it! Obviously you don't know what we're dealing with here. Artie isn't your average human you can trick. Hell, he isn't even an average faery!"

Teressa: "Calm down, Hei. It's not like they would understand, even if you told them."

Heimich: "I know, but it's so frustrating!"

Dean: "Probably because we never faced any fairies like Artie before. We've only faced the regular, run of the mill ones from Avalon, one that was a very hot lesbian, and, oh yeah, the Wicked Witch of the West!"

Heimich: "Well, in case you haven't noticed, your run of the mill fae is between an inch to a foot high depending on their class and species, but I'm standing over here close to 7 feet tall; we're under the Sidhe branch."

Dean: "We've faced a leprechaun, a tink, elves, a red cap, a good fairy that was being used badly, and the Wicked Witch of the freaking West. 4 of these were of the height of a man, so we actually have tangled with taller fae before."

Teressa: "Listen, not all of us are good.... I mean, you've seen the dark side Heimich and Artie have; there's faes out there ten times worse."

Dean: "So, you don't think 3 hunters is enough to catch one fae?"

Teressa: "I think 3 hunters need to be careful.... That's all...."

Sam: "Come on, Dean, Levi. We need to do more research on what we're up against." *Leads them out.*


	4. Chapter 4

*Outside, towards the gateway to the aquarium.*

Dean: "This is probably jinxing it, but hopefully that's the last time we see Arthur."

Artie: "Gee.... Thanks, Winchester." *Standing with his back to a post when they turn to face him. Small enough to where he wasn't noticeable.*

Dean: *Irritated.* "You know what, whatever you have to say, say it, and leave us the hell alone, because we're just about done with this little game of yours."

Artie: *Looks hurt and slightly frightened. Looks down at the ground, and mumbles something.*

Sam: *Stops Dean from saying anything.* His anger is a way of pushing away what scares him. "Arthur, are you scared of us?"

Artie: *Eyes widen.* "I just wanted to apologize damn it! I.... I'm not scared." *Shaking.*

Dean: *Laughs.* "You? You're apologizing? It really is the apocalypse, guys; Arthur's 'apologizing'."

Artie: "You don't have to be a jerk about it.... I've been thinking a lot actually, and some of the things I did were really immature. I was actually going to apologize at the beach, but...."

Sam: "You were scared."

Artie: *Glares at Levi.* "And for good reasons." *Looks at the other two. Appears more on edge than ever, glare faltering with a look of fear in his eyes.* "It hasn't been a very good 'vacation'."

Levi: "Second thoughts on the marriage?"

Artie: *Glare strengthens.* "That is the only good that is going to come out of this trip. I...." *Nervous.* "I just wanted to warn you that..." *Freezes. Eyes widening in fear as his body starts shaking intensely.*

Dean: "Warn us about what? What is it? Speak, man!"

Sam: *Stops him, slightly startled.* "Arthur, are you ok?"

Artie: "You have to go.... *Terrified. Pupils widen the slightest.*

Sam: His pupils.... "Why? Tell us what's out there."

Artie: *Sees the impala and starts pushing Dean towards it, ignoring the burning that starts in his hands. Luckily for them the street is relatively unoccupied at this time of day.* "Go! Now!"

Dean: "Hey, easy there! Like your cousin says, you're just hurting yourself kid. Now why don't you take it easy and_."

Artie: *Grabs his collar and pulls him down to his height. Has a wild look of fear in his eyes as his voice comes out in a tiny, rapid whisper.* "You need to go. Go now. The shadows. Don't step in the shadows! The shadows kill. They consume. They kill. Go now, and don't step in the shadows! Shadows are everywhere, they're everywhere."

Dean: *A bit psyched out.* "Sammy, I need some help over here...." *Not sure what will happen if he pries Arthur off since his warnings are getting louder in volume.*

Sean: *Was looking for Arthur, and pulls him off of Dean. Appears just as startled when he starts to kick and scream at him. Pulls a hand over his mouth to quiet him and holds on the best he can.* "What happened? What set him off like this?"

Dean: "Shouldn't you know? You deal with him!"

Sean: "He's only gotten like this a couple times before!" *Grunts when Artie manages to kick in between his legs, but tightens his grip on the squirming fae's body, hands preventing the shouts from escaping.* "I need to get him out of here.... quick!"

Levi: "Well, I suppose that I could give you a ride in my car." *Walks over to his car.*

Dean: *Looks at Levi, a look of worry on his face.*

Levi: "Don't worry, I'll be fine." *Glances over at the fae and the troll hunter.* I hope.

Sean: *Almost argues, but gets cut off as Arthur once again aims at his groin.* "Thank you...."

Levi: *Unlocks the car. Gets in.* "Anywhere that you want to go?"

Dean: *Sighs. Nods. Still looks concerned.*

Sean: *Struggling to keep a hold on Artie.* "His parents. He should feel more at ease with them, maybe they can explain it. Uh.... Can someone get the door?" *Narrowly avoids another blow.*

Sam: *Opens a door for them. Looks at Levi.* "We'll be right behind you."

Levi: *Rolls his eyes.* "Of course you will." *Said sarcastically.*

Sam: *Shrugs.* "So sue us. We just want to make sure that you're alright."

Levi: "Sammy, we know that I'm more than capable of keeping myself safe. After all, I am a Winchester!"

Sam: *Walks over to the Impala, and gets in beside Dean.*

Dean: "He may be able to take care of himself, but that don't stop us from worrying."

Sam: "Yeah."

Sean: *Manages to hold Artie down during the car ride while giving Levi directions. Suffers several hits, but brushes them off like flies until they come to a large mansion like estate on a hill overlooking the sea.* "You can come in if you want, whether you stay is up to the parents, knowing them though they won't care much." *Somehow manages to get Artie out, narrowly avoiding yet another blow to his weak area.* "Would you quit that!? Get the door, get the door, he's going to kick again!"

Levi: *Rushes to the door and opens it. Looks at Artie before opening it though.* "I'm sorry for scaring you." *Looks sad.*

Dean: *Comes up behind them.* "I see the ride went well."

Levi: "I told you that I'd be fine."

Dean: "Whatever."

Sean: *Grunts in pain as Artie kicks him once again.* "Boris! Get the honey!" *Pulls Artie inside. Looks at Dean and Sam, obviously struggling with Artie.* "Uh, come in if you want.... This might take a while though."

Levi: *Walks in. Takes off his shoes. Followed by his 'cousins'. Looks around.* "Nice place."

Dean: *Stands waiting.*

Sam: *Closes the door behind them. Looks at Boris when he returns and hopes that he doesn't remember what happened when they first met.*

*Sean and Boris rush Artie down to what must be the living room, filled with soft furniture, large windows, and a full entertainment system. Sean sets Artie on the couch, struggling to hold him down as Boris attempts to force a golden liquid down his throat.*

Boris: "I really should not have spoiled him as a child...."

Sean: "Damage's done, Boris." *Rubs Artie's throat, making him swallow.* "There, he's starting to calm down." *Slowly removes his hands as Artie stops struggling, instead taking huge gulps of air. Falls down onto the couch, sitting next to him.* "What... the hell was that about...?"

Sam: "He wanted to apologize to us, and then he started to flip out about shadows. We didn't even provoke him or anything."

Levi: "Well, Dean kind of did."

Dean: "Sorry."

Sean: "Heh. It's not exactly a new accomplishment, just so you know. Artie's just about the most irritable person in the universe." *Goes to pat Artie's back, looks startled when Artie falls into his lap.*

Artie: "Heh... stupid builders made the ceiling to h-high. Sean... I can't reach it. How'm I supposed to know what's there?"

Sean: "Nothing's up there, Artie."

Artie: "How do ya know?"

Sean: "I think we gave him too much honey, Boris."

Dean: *Laughing on the inside.* "Does he always go all loopy when you give him that?"

Levi: *Not laughing.*

Sam: *Sits down.*

Sean: "One time he was convinced I turned him into a dog again and kept growling at me...."

Boris: "Normally a fae eats the honey as a young child, becomes immune to its effects, and adopts a more docile personality. I spoiled Arthur a bit though, and didn't force him into eating it, so.... Well, the result is, as you see, apparent."

Artie: "Boooooris. Where's Adipose?"

Boris: "In your room, young master."

Sean: No, not that thing."

Artie: "Boris! He'll get cold on his own!" *Whining, rolls over and buries his face in Sean's leg.*

Boris: "I shall retrieve him for you, young master." *Quickly leaves the room.*

Sean: "This is why he doesn't drink.... Artie, don't cuddle when you're not able to think straight."

Artie: "Punk rock does what it wants...."

Levi: "Adipose?"

Sean: *Grimaces.* "Uh.... It's a.... You'll find out."

Boris: *Comes back carrying a white stuffed object that resembles the shape of a marshmallow with stubby arms and legs and a cute smiling face. About the size of a foot ball.* "Here is Mr. Adipose, young master." *Hands the object to Artie.* 

Artie: *Immediately clings to the object instead of Sean's legs and snuggles back down humming in delight.* "Adipose. The fat walks away...."

Sean: "I'm in love with a Whovian nerd...."

Dean: *Looks at Sam and Levi.*

Levi: *Swats both of them before they can say anything.*

Dean: "Hey, that hurt!"

Sam: *Rubbing where Levi hit him.*

Levi: "You know what it was for."

Sean: "Artie. You touched Dean, right?"

Artie: "Don't be pervy.... His hair isn't cool."

Sean: *Rolls his eyes.* "Show me your hands."

Artie: "No."

Sean: "Then you're going to have to say goodbye to Mr. Adipose." *Grabs the plush and pulls on it.*

Artie: "No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" *Reluctantly shows his burnt hands.*

Sean: "Damn it, Arthur Willington_."

Artie: "Pembroke."

Sean: "You're not supposed to help me scold you!" *Covers Artie's mouth.* "Boris, can you go get some of that cream Mrs. Pembroke has?"

Boris: "I am a bit ahead of you, sir." *Hands Sean a tube of lotion.*

Sean: "Alright, set down Mr. Adipose so he doesn't get messy." *Starts the struggle of rubbing the cream into Artie's palms.* "Damn it.... I'm going to be used to kids if this keeps up."

Artie: "I'm Twenty.... Twenty...." *Thinking.*

Sean: "Six."

Artie: "No, I'm twenty six."

Dean: And sleep with stuffed toys.

Levi: *Swats Dean again.*

Dean: "What was that for!?"

Levi: "You were thinking it."

Dean: "How do you know what I was thinking?"

Levi: "I don't have to be a mind reader to know what you're thinking. So what if he sleeps with that thing! Everyone has a right to their vices. For you it's beer, porn, and pie; you don't see Sam or myself judging you."

Sam: *Fidgets awkwardly.* "Uh.... Guys... not to be judging, but..."

*While Dean and Levi were having their discussion.*

Artie: *Abandoned the plush toy in favour of kissing Sean.* 

Sean: *Apparently has no problem with this, and is continuing on as if the Winchesters are not in the room.*

Boris: *Has conveniently left to guard the doorway outside.*

Dean: "Well, this is awkward. I need something to drink." *Sits down on one of the chairs.*

Levi: *Remains standing.* "And everyone has the right to love who they want to love.... Unless they're pedophiles or committing insest; that stuff is just wrong!"

Sean: *Pulls himself away.* "Well, I would love to get kinky here, but Artie here would die of shock when he wakes up, so I'm taking him, and my freak genitals to a more private location. Ask Boris to take you to the head's of the house." *Picks up Artie and carries him out.*

Dean: "I repeat, awkward."

Levi: *Goes to Boris.* "Excuse me, but could you please get Mr. and Mrs. Pembroke? Thanks."

Sean: *Calls down the hallway from Dean's comment.* "Still bigger than you, pretty boy!"

Boris: *To Levi.* "Yes, I think that would be wise. Master Arthur's family is lounging by the pool at the moment."

Dean: *Crosses his arms.* "Wouldn't he like to know." *Mumbled this.*

Levi: "Boris, could you go tell them of our presence. I don't want to be rude by just walking over to them."

Dean: "I think that they might already know."

Sam: "It would make sense, but Levi's right. We have a chance here to make up for our rudeness at Monstrum, so we might as well take it."

Dean: "Fine."

Boris: "I informed them of your arrival when I spotted the cars. This way please." *Leads them outside to a large inground pool where Artie's parents, his brother, and who must be his wife are.*

Daniel: *Helping two young boys, who appear to be twins learn to swim.*

Boris: "Madam Pembroke, the Winchesters are here." *Bows lowly in their presence.*

Ariana: "Hello, boys! But where's Artie?"

Boris: "Master Arthur was quite distressed. We had to give him the honey. Sir Sean is... taking care of him for the moment."

Ariana: "Awe, Sean is such a darling, handling Artie when he's in that state."

Levi: *Being very polite.* "Hello, we haven't met yet. My name is Levi, Sam's and Dean's cousin."

Ariana: *Smile falters for a fraction of a second and her hand twitches.* "Oh, dears. For future reference, faeries have an extra sense that can tell when a person is lying."

Drake: "It's why we're horrible at it. Add that to the list of people you can always trust to tell the truth."

Levi: *Hesitates.* "I-I'm actually Dean's son. I know that sounds weird, seeing as I'm the same age as him."

Sam: "Time travel."

Levi: "Yeah. I guess it means that I was meant to be born though." *Looks at Dean.*

Dean: "Don't look at me like that! Things happen!"

Levi: "So, it seems that we all have a... common interest here in San Francisco."

Drake: "Indeed.... Can you describe what happened to my son before we get into that?

Sam: *Lets Levi take a break from speaking.* "Artie had wanted to apologize to us, which I find very noble of him, and then he suddenly started to get really freaked out about shadows. He warned us to stay away from them."

Dean: "He hurt himself by grabbing onto me to push me to my car."

Daniel: "Great. He's got another oddity."

Drake: "Daniel, don't be jealous. You know when oddities arrive in faes they arrive in numbers, this is just one more to add."

Ariana: "Oh dear. Then Arthur is picking up on Charles' powers...." *Concerned.*

Levi: "Seeing how this isn't the city that you're from, we want to help."

Sam: "Though, we might have to kill Charles.... Sorry."

Ariana: "Not my baby...."

Drake: *Holds her hand.* "Ari, it has to be done. A part of Charles has died. He can't be fixed back into the way he was before."

Ariana: *Whispers to him so the others can't hear.* "Well so has Arthur, and he's managed."

Drake: "Arthur is pure... Charles isn't. Please, dear?"

Ariana: *Crying.* Al-alright...."

Drake: *Hugs her.* "I'm sorry. Charles has been a delicate subject."

Ariana: "And now he's after my precious Artie...!"

Levi: "Any and all information on Charles would be useful, that is, if you'll allow us to help."

Dean: "I'd rather that we work on this on our own."

Sam: "We wouldn't have found out what we did until it was too late if it hadn't been for Teressa."

Dean: "I know. We don't have a choice. We have to work together on this."

Levi: "And the longer we talk about this, the more lives there are put at risk." *Turns to address the Pembrokes.* "So, what do you say; work together on this, or work as enemies?"

Sam: "It would only further complicate things if we don't work together. I'm sure that I don't have to point that out."

Drake: "Well.... Given the current situation it's going to be difficult for us to work together concerning your thoughts on a certain issue."

Sam: "Issue?"

Dean: "No, please no."

Drake: "From the intensity of the attack Boris described to me, Charles was close enough to Artie to where he saw everything that happened. Not only does he know you're involved, but he knows Arthur is completely aware of his presence now, and will attack soon."

Levi: "Then we've got no choice but to work together.... We'd better get started then."

Drake: "And how do you plan on that working?"

Sam: *Shrugs.* "We usually gather info on what it is that we're dealing with."

Levi: "Or think we're dealing with."

Dean: "Yeah."

Sam: "Speak with witnesses, find what it is that the enemy is after, protect them."

Levi: "And go with the flow from there."

Drake: "Exactly. But you have no witnesses, are dealing with an elusive creature, and the person who needs to be protected is someone you're not fond of, and does not, for whatever reasons, seem to be fond of you either."

Levi: "No witnesses that we know of. We get more information on Charles from you. We already know that he's after Arthur, and where Arthur is. We happen to have iron and salt. We won't use the salt though, knowing that all of you would have the compulsion to count the grains. The iron, we know that that would hurt Charles."

Sam: "And we have flares on hand. We stocked up on those in case we went up against a daeva again."

Levi: "We find a place that's well lit, and has no shadows."

Dean: "We're not just hunters. We're also Men of Letters."

Drake: "All it takes is a single shadow. It could be the size of a mouse, and he could manipulate it to the size of an elephant. This power is no small matter. In fact, during your world war 2, we had our own war undercover with the trolls. Just about all of the faes with dark powers were captured and exterminated, my wife being one of the few left, and now Arthur and Daniel."

Ariana: "There's probably only 6 of us still in existence."

Drake: "5 actually. Another one died of old age. And I'd hate to be the barer of bad news, but...."

Daniel: "Arthur is a slow developer, that's why the salt trick worked on him. A normal developed fae like the rest of us would be able to resist with some will."

Drake: "And there's really no point to witnesses if you know who you're up against. I'm sorry. It just doesn't look beneficial to us. Please understand. We just want the best for our son."

Levi: *Smiles.* "That's the thing; to us, you are witnesses. I myself am one. I saw who I can now assume was Charles manipulate shadows for what he wants. It did scare me. You've already given us information that we can use."

Sam: "We understand that you want the best for your kids. Family is huge to us. It's what we keep fighting for. It's why we do what we do."

Dean: "Among other reasons."

Levi: "It might be messy, not as clean as it should be, yet we save a lot of people at the end of the day."

Drake: *Sighs.* "Arthur is 26 and legally in charge of his life.... Given his involvement, if you manage to get him to agree, then I won't stop you."

Levi: "Well, we wait for Sean and Arthur to finish... uh, what they're doing."

Daniel: "What the hell is that hunter doing to him now!?"

Alicia: "Danny! Don't cuss in front of the twins!" *Pulls the two kids closer to her.*

Dean: "Who knows? They could be doing anything." *Said with a hint of truth.*

Daniel: "I'm going to kill that little_!"

Drake: "You will do no such thing! Sean has protected Arthur all these years we couldn't even manage to talk to him. If Arthur chooses him then we are in no place to object to his happiness!"

Daniel: *Calms down.*

Levi: "So, not to be rude or anything, but is there anything else that you know about Charles?"

Sam: "Yeah, as much information as possible would help."

Dean: *Eying some alcoholic beverages.* "Especially since you happen to know exactly what it is that we're dealing with here."

Drake: "He's a ice and shadow type, and has had numerous cases that have landed him in mental institutions including murder; twisted murder. He broke out recently actually. That's about all I can say off the top of my head. Boris, can you fetch the file we have for them?"

Boris: *Nods and leaves.*

Dean: *Still eying the alcohol.*

Levi: "Oh for goodness sake, dad, just ask!"

Dean: "Uh, would you mind if I got something to drink?"

Sam: "I'd like one as well."

Dean: "Levi, you want one?"

Levi: "How many times do I have to tell you two that I don't drink alcoholic beverages? The only time I touch the stuff is when using medicine, using hand sanitizer and whatever else contains alcohol."

Dean: "Oh yeah, I forgot.... Again."

Drake: "Help yourselves."

Ariana: "Just don't drink too much."

Levi: *Walks over, and gets some Dr. Pepper.* It's best I get it myself. Knowing these two, they'd probably spike it.

Dean: *Grabs a beer for himself and Sam. Hands Sam's his.*

Sam: "Thanks."

Dean: "Don't mention it."

Levi: *Makes himself comfortable, whilst Sam and Dean remain standing. Looks at Drake.* "Thank you." *Sam and Dean say thanks as well.*

Drake: "Where are you three staying?"

Ariana: "A motel."

Drake: "A motel....? But those are... disgusting. You're not serious, are you...?" *A bit startled.*

Levi: "It's the only thing that we can afford when we're out and about on the road. We have a home of sorts that we can go back to after we finish jobs now. We no longer live out of our cars, as beautiful as they are."

Dean: *Shrugs.* "Credit card scams aren't exactly easy. It's how we make money, along with hustling."

Sam: "Lying is a... occupational hazard that's unavoidable. If that makes sense?"

Drake: "You can't stay in one of those. They're filthy. Stay here. Safety in numbers after all."

Dean: *Looks uneasy.*

Levi: *Looks uneasy.*

Sam: *Also looks uneasy.* "Uh, let me speak with my family in private, please." *Walks a distance to a well lit area with Dean and Levi.*

Dean: "I don't think that we should take them up on that offer."

Sam: "I know Dean. I'm not particularly crazy about it either, but Mr. Pembroke has a point; we'll all be safer by staying in a group."

Dean: "They could try killing us in our sleep."

Sam: "I'm aware of that as well, Dean."

Levi: *Looks at Drake and Ariana before turning back to the two.* "It seems to me that Mr. and Mrs. Pembroke are in charge here, and that the others listen to them. Plus, I'm sure that if they really wanted to kill us, that they very well could have by now."

Sam: *Thinks things over for a bit.* "Levi's right. We might as well take the offer."

Dean: "Could you two be any more blind? They're acting all nice and sweet right now, but the first chance they get they'll jump us, killing us as we sleep!"

Levi: "Then we sleep in shifts. That way there'd always be someone awake, watching. It's the logical thing to do."

Dean: *Gives in.* "Fine, but if I wake up in Heaven, I swear to god I'll end you after we go Resurrection!"

Levi: *Leads them back over.* "We agree, under a few conditions, of course. Everyone has to agree not to try to kill us as we sleep, we get our things from where we're staying, and that someone, probably one or two of us at a time, gets to stay awake to ensure our own personal safety.... Sorry, we're just being careful. Besides, even if you did kill us, we'd be brought back to life. It's happened before."

Drake: "If that makes you feel comfortable, then we'll oblige. Just make sure not to carry weapons out in the open. It kind of sets Artie and Daniel on edge. Plus we have our grand children and Narcyz. We'd rather not have them see that."

Levi: *Looks at his dad and uncle. Sees them nod reluctantly in agreement. Looks back at Drake.* "We've agreed, Mr. and Mrs. Pembroke."

Sam: "Just a warning though. We sleep with knives under our pillows for security purposes, and we're light sleepers."

Levi: *Looks confused.* "Narcyz?"

Drake: "He's the son we adopted. We weren't sure if we wanted to have another and risk something bad happening while Ariana was pregnant, so Arthur suggested adoption. He actually chose Narcyz.... Narcyz! Come out here and say hello to our guests!" *A young boy peeks his head around the corner of the house in a soccer uniform. He has light brown hair and green eyes.* "There he is."

Narcyz: "More people?" *Doesn't seem fond of the idea.*

Drake: "Come over here, Narcyz". *Beckons Narcyz closer and wraps an arm around him.* "These are the Winchesters. Sam, Dean, and Levi. Be nice, ok? But look out, they have the protection mark."

Narcyz: "Ok...." *Shy.*

Levi: *Smiles politely.* "Hi Narcyz, I'm Levi. Bigfoot here is Sam, my uncle, and the short haired one would be my dad, Dean."

Sam: "Pleased to meet you."

Dean: "Sup."

Levi: "Dad, please speak like a normal person.... Whatever normal is?"

Narcyz: *Still shy.*

Drake: "He's not a huge socializer at the moment. He'll warm up eventually though." *Sees Boris return.* "Boris, can you get some rooms ready for the Winchesters? I'm assuming they'll want ones next to each other."

Boris: "Right away, sir." *Hands the file to the Winchesters before leaving to set up the rooms.*

Dean: *Calling out.* "WE ACTUALLY WANT ONE ROOM!"

Levi: "Easier to keep an eye on each other that way. Plus, we're used to sharing a room between the three of us." I'm surprised that they haven't asked about my were-chimera state. I assume that they know about it.

Drake: "Are you sure? We could give you 2 rooms that are linked." *Boris has stopped.*

Levi: "Yes, we're absolutely positive that we want one room. Remember, strength in numbers." *Looks at Boris.* "I'm pretty sure that you can find a room large enough to hold the three of us anyways." *Looks back at Drake.* "Thank you for the offer though, Mr. Pembroke."

Drake: "If you're sure. We just want to make sure you're all comfortable." *Sends Boris off again.*

Dean: "We're sure."

Levi: *Smiles softly.* "We're more comfortable together unless we're at what we're calling home."

Drake: "That's understandable. Feel free to come and go as you need, but try to at least let Boris know so we don't send a search party."

Dean: "Well, we should go get our things from the motel." *Finishes off his beer.*

Levi: "Right. That might take us a while. We have a lot of things to round up, and then we have to make sure that we clean out the room completely. I still remember that time that we went back just for a canister of salt and a lighter." *Laughs while shaking his head.*

Drake: "Alright. Be back in time for supper."

Ariana: "Pot pie night!"

Dean: *Turns around quickly.* "Pie! I'm in!"

Levi: *Swats Dean.* "Not that kind of pie, you idiot! The type of pie that has a bunch of meat and vegetables inside of it! You wouldn't like it." *As they're walking away.*

Dean: "I don't care, it's still pie!"

Ariana: *Whispers to Drake.* "Maybe we can talk Artie into making one of his pies. That might get everyone on a good note."

Drake: "Good idea, honey."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Levi: *Gets into his car, and heads back to the motel. Driving with the lights on in the car, despite there being a glare on the windshield. Sees that Sam and Dean are ahead of him. Gets to the motel safely.*

Dean: "Okay, you two know the drill, everything and anything that's ours."

Levi: *Rolls his eyes, and waves Dean away from him. Takes care of his portion of the room, which looked neater than Dean's and Sam's areas of the room.* "I'm done. I see that you two are still packing."

Dean: "Shut it, Mr. Neat Freak."

Levi: "Should I call Mr. Wizard to come help the two of you clean?"

Dean: "Shut it, before I shut it for you!"

Levi: "Okay, calm down there, Norman Bates." *Helping them gather things.*

Dean: "That's it! You're a dead man!" *Punches Levi in the eye, leaving a bruise.*

Sam: *Pulls Dean back. Sighs. Goes back to gathering things once Dean has calmed down enough. Makes sure that what they had in the room is now in the Impala and Levi's car. Satisfied, but then grabs a knife from under a pillow.* "Can't forget this."

Dean: *Looks over.* "Where'd you find that?"

Sam: "Under your pillow."

Dean: *Looks slightly embarrassed.* "Oh. Good eye, Sammy."

*Outside, towards the gateway to the aquarium.*

Dean: "This is probably jinxing it, but hopefully that's the last time we see Arthur."

Artie: "Gee.... Thanks, Winchester." *Standing with his back to a post when they turn to face him. Small enough to where he wasn't noticeable.*

Dean: *Irritated.* "You know what, whatever you have to say, say it, and leave us the hell alone, because we're just about done with this little game of yours."

Artie: *Looks hurt and slightly frightened. Looks down at the ground, and mumbles something.*

Sam: *Stops Dean from saying anything.* His anger is a way of pushing away what scares him. "Arthur, are you scared of us?"

Artie: *Eyes widen.* "I just wanted to apologize damn it! I.... I'm not scared." *Shaking.*

Dean: *Laughs.* "You? You're apologizing? It really is the apocalypse, guys; Arthur's 'apologizing'."

Artie: "You don't have to be a jerk about it.... I've been thinking a lot actually, and some of the things I did were really immature. I was actually going to apologize at the beach, but...."

Sam: "You were scared."

Artie: *Glares at Levi.* "And for good reasons." *Looks at the other two. Appears more on edge than ever, glare faltering with a look of fear in his eyes.* "It hasn't been a very good 'vacation'."

Levi: "Second thoughts on the marriage?"

Artie: *Glare strengthens.* "That is the only good that is going to come out of this trip. I...." *Nervous.* "I just wanted to warn you that..." *Freezes. Eyes widening in fear as his body starts shaking intensely.*

Dean: "Warn us about what? What is it? Speak, man!"

Sam: *Stops him, slightly startled.* "Arthur, are you ok?"

Artie: "You have to go.... *Terrified. Pupils widen the slightest.*

Sam: His pupils.... "Why? Tell us what's out there."

Artie: *Sees the impala and starts pushing Dean towards it, ignoring the burning that starts in his hands. Luckily for them the street is relatively unoccupied at this time of day.* "Go! Now!"

Dean: "Hey, easy there! Like your cousin says, you're just hurting yourself kid. Now why don't you take it easy and_."

Artie: *Grabs his collar and pulls him down to his height. Has a wild look of fear in his eyes as his voice comes out in a tiny, rapid whisper.* "You need to go. Go now. The shadows. Don't step in the shadows! The shadows kill. They consume. They kill. Go now, and don't step in the shadows! Shadows are everywhere, they're everywhere."

Dean: *A bit psyched out.* "Sammy, I need some help over here...." *Not sure what will happen if he pries Arthur off since his warnings are getting louder in volume.*

Sean: *Was looking for Arthur, and pulls him off of Dean. Appears just as startled when he starts to kick and scream at him. Pulls a hand over his mouth to quiet him and holds on the best he can.* "What happened? What set him off like this?"

Dean: "Shouldn't you know? You deal with him!"

Sean: "He's only gotten like this a couple times before!" *Grunts when Artie manages to kick in between his legs, but tightens his grip on the squirming fae's body, hands preventing the shouts from escaping.* "I need to get him out of here.... quick!"

Levi: "Well, I suppose that I could give you a ride in my car." *Walks over to his car.*

Dean: *Looks at Levi, a look of worry on his face.*

Levi: "Don't worry, I'll be fine." *Glances over at the fae and the troll hunter.* I hope.

Sean: *Almost argues, but gets cut off as Arthur once again aims at his groin.* "Thank you...."

Levi: *Unlocks the car. Gets in.* "Anywhere that you want to go?"

Dean: *Sighs. Nods. Still looks concerned.*

Sean: *Struggling to keep a hold on Artie.* "His parents. He should feel more at ease with them, maybe they can explain it. Uh.... Can someone get the door?" *Narrowly avoids another blow.*

Sam: *Opens a door for them. Looks at Levi.* "We'll be right behind you."

Levi: *Rolls his eyes.* "Of course you will." *Said sarcastically.*

Sam: *Shrugs.* "So sue us. We just want to make sure that you're alright."

Levi: "Sammy, we know that I'm more than capable of keeping myself safe. After all, I am a Winchester!"

Sam: *Walks over to the Impala, and gets in beside Dean.*

Dean: "He may be able to take care of himself, but that don't stop us from worrying."

Sam: "Yeah."

Sean: *Manages to hold Artie down during the car ride while giving Levi directions. Suffers several hits, but brushes them off like flies until they come to a large mansion like estate on a hill overlooking the sea.* "You can come in if you want, whether you stay is up to the parents, knowing them though they won't care much." *Somehow manages to get Artie out, narrowly avoiding yet another blow to his weak area.* "Would you quit that!? Get the door, get the door, he's going to kick again!"

Levi: *Rushes to the door and opens it. Looks at Artie before opening it though.* "I'm sorry for scaring you." *Looks sad.*

Dean: *Comes up behind them.* "I see the ride went well."

Levi: "I told you that I'd be fine."

Dean: "Whatever."

Sean: *Grunts in pain as Artie kicks him once again.* "Boris! Get the honey!" *Pulls Artie inside. Looks at Dean and Sam, obviously struggling with Artie.* "Uh, come in if you want.... This might take a while though."

Levi: *Walks in. Takes off his shoes. Followed by his 'cousins'. Looks around.* "Nice place."

Dean: *Stands waiting.*

Sam: *Closes the door behind them. Looks at Boris when he returns and hopes that he doesn't remember what happened when they first met.*

*Sean and Boris rush Artie down to what must be the living room, filled with soft furniture, large windows, and a full entertainment system. Sean sets Artie on the couch, struggling to hold him down as Boris attempts to force a golden liquid down his throat.*

Boris: "I really should not have spoiled him as a child...."

Sean: "Damage's done, Boris." *Rubs Artie's throat, making him swallow.* "There, he's starting to calm down." *Slowly removes his hands as Artie stops struggling, instead taking huge gulps of air. Falls down onto the couch, sitting next to him.* "What... the hell was that about...?"

Sam: "He wanted to apologize to us, and then he started to flip out about shadows. We didn't even provoke him or anything."

Levi: "Well, Dean kind of did."

Dean: "Sorry."

Sean: "Heh. It's not exactly a new accomplishment, just so you know. Artie's just about the most irritable person in the universe." *Goes to pat Artie's back, looks startled when Artie falls into his lap.*

Artie: "Heh... stupid builders made the ceiling to h-high. Sean... I can't reach it. How'm I supposed to know what's there?"

Sean: "Nothing's up there, Artie."

Artie: "How do ya know?"

Sean: "I think we gave him too much honey, Boris."

Dean: *Laughing on the inside.* "Does he always go all loopy when you give him that?"

Levi: *Not laughing.*

Sam: *Sits down.*

Sean: "One time he was convinced I turned him into a dog again and kept growling at me...."

Boris: "Normally a fae eats the honey as a young child, becomes immune to its effects, and adopts a more docile personality. I spoiled Arthur a bit though, and didn't force him into eating it, so.... Well, the result is, as you see, apparent."

Artie: "Boooooris. Where's Adipose?"

Boris: "In your room, young master."

Sean: No, not that thing."

Artie: "Boris! He'll get cold on his own!" *Whining, rolls over and buries his face in Sean's leg.*

Boris: "I shall retrieve him for you, young master." *Quickly leaves the room.*

Sean: "This is why he doesn't drink.... Artie, don't cuddle when you're not able to think straight."

Artie: "Punk rock does what it wants...."

Levi: "Adipose?"

Sean: *Grimaces.* "Uh.... It's a.... You'll find out."

Boris: *Comes back carrying a white stuffed object that resembles the shape of a marshmallow with stubby arms and legs and a cute smiling face. About the size of a foot ball.* "Here is Mr. Adipose, young master." *Hands the object to Artie.* 

Artie: *Immediately clings to the object instead of Sean's legs and snuggles back down humming in delight.* "Adipose. The fat walks away...."

Sean: "I'm in love with a Whovian nerd...."

Dean: *Looks at Sam and Levi.*

Levi: *Swats both of them before they can say anything.*

Dean: "Hey, that hurt!"

Sam: *Rubbing where Levi hit him.*

Levi: "You know what it was for."

Sean: "Artie. You touched Dean, right?"

Artie: "Don't be pervy.... His hair isn't cool."

Sean: *Rolls his eyes.* "Show me your hands."

Artie: "No."

Sean: "Then you're going to have to say goodbye to Mr. Adipose." *Grabs the plush and pulls on it.*

Artie: "No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" *Reluctantly shows his burnt hands.*

Sean: "Damn it, Arthur Willington_."

Artie: "Pembroke."

Sean: "You're not supposed to help me scold you!" *Covers Artie's mouth.* "Boris, can you go get some of that cream Mrs. Pembroke has?"

Boris: "I am a bit ahead of you, sir." *Hands Sean a tube of lotion.*

Sean: "Alright, set down Mr. Adipose so he doesn't get messy." *Starts the struggle of rubbing the cream into Artie's palms.* "Damn it.... I'm going to be used to kids if this keeps up."

Artie: "I'm Twenty.... Twenty...." *Thinking.*

Sean: "Six."

Artie: "No, I'm twenty six."

Dean: And sleep with stuffed toys.

Levi: *Swats Dean again.*

Dean: "What was that for!?"

Levi: "You were thinking it."

Dean: "How do you know what I was thinking?"

Levi: "I don't have to be a mind reader to know what you're thinking. So what if he sleeps with that thing! Everyone has a right to their vices. For you it's beer, porn, and pie; you don't see Sam or myself judging you."

Sam: *Fidgets awkwardly.* "Uh.... Guys... not to be judging, but..."

*While Dean and Levi were having their discussion.*

Artie: *Abandoned the plush toy in favour of kissing Sean.* 

Sean: *Apparently has no problem with this, and is continuing on as if the Winchesters are not in the room.*

Boris: *Has conveniently left to guard the doorway outside.*

Dean: "Well, this is awkward. I need something to drink." *Sits down on one of the chairs.*

Levi: *Remains standing.* "And everyone has the right to love who they want to love.... Unless they're pedophiles or committing insest; that stuff is just wrong!"

Sean: *Pulls himself away.* "Well, I would love to get kinky here, but Artie here would die of shock when he wakes up, so I'm taking him, and my freak genitals to a more private location. Ask Boris to take you to the head's of the house." *Picks up Artie and carries him out.*

Dean: "I repeat, awkward."

Levi: *Goes to Boris.* "Excuse me, but could you please get Mr. and Mrs. Pembroke? Thanks."

Sean: *Calls down the hallway from Dean's comment.* "Still bigger than you, pretty boy!"

Boris: *To Levi.* "Yes, I think that would be wise. Master Arthur's family is lounging by the pool at the moment."

Dean: *Crosses his arms.* "Wouldn't he like to know." *Mumbled this.*

Levi: "Boris, could you go tell them of our presence. I don't want to be rude by just walking over to them."

Dean: "I think that they might already know."

Sam: "It would make sense, but Levi's right. We have a chance here to make up for our rudeness at Monstrum, so we might as well take it."

Dean: "Fine."

Boris: "I informed them of your arrival when I spotted the cars. This way please." *Leads them outside to a large inground pool where Artie's parents, his brother, and who must be his wife are.*

Daniel: *Helping two young boys, who appear to be twins learn to swim.*

Boris: "Madam Pembroke, the Winchesters are here." *Bows lowly in their presence.*

Ariana: "Hello, boys! But where's Artie?"

Boris: "Master Arthur was quite distressed. We had to give him the honey. Sir Sean is... taking care of him for the moment."

Ariana: "Awe, Sean is such a darling, handling Artie when he's in that state."

Levi: *Being very polite.* "Hello, we haven't met yet. My name is Levi, Sam's and Dean's cousin."

Ariana: *Smile falters for a fraction of a second and her hand twitches.* "Oh, dears. For future reference, faeries have an extra sense that can tell when a person is lying."

Drake: "It's why we're horrible at it. Add that to the list of people you can always trust to tell the truth."

Levi: *Hesitates.* "I-I'm actually Dean's son. I know that sounds weird, seeing as I'm the same age as him."

Sam: "Time travel."

Levi: "Yeah. I guess it means that I was meant to be born though." *Looks at Dean.*

Dean: "Don't look at me like that! Things happen!"

Levi: "So, it seems that we all have a... common interest here in San Francisco."

Drake: "Indeed.... Can you describe what happened to my son before we get into that?

Sam: *Lets Levi take a break from speaking.* "Artie had wanted to apologize to us, which I find very noble of him, and then he suddenly started to get really freaked out about shadows. He warned us to stay away from them."

Dean: "He hurt himself by grabbing onto me to push me to my car."

Daniel: "Great. He's got another oddity."

Drake: "Daniel, don't be jealous. You know when oddities arrive in faes they arrive in numbers, this is just one more to add."

Ariana: "Oh dear. Then Arthur is picking up on Charles' powers...." *Concerned.*

Levi: "Seeing how this isn't the city that you're from, we want to help."

Sam: "Though, we might have to kill Charles.... Sorry."

Ariana: "Not my baby...."

Drake: *Holds her hand.* "Ari, it has to be done. A part of Charles has died. He can't be fixed back into the way he was before."

Ariana: *Whispers to him so the others can't hear.* "Well so has Arthur, and he's managed."

Drake: "Arthur is pure... Charles isn't. Please, dear?"

Ariana: *Crying.* Al-alright...."

Drake: *Hugs her.* "I'm sorry. Charles has been a delicate subject."

Ariana: "And now he's after my precious Artie...!"

Levi: "Any and all information on Charles would be useful, that is, if you'll allow us to help."

Dean: "I'd rather that we work on this on our own."

Sam: "We wouldn't have found out what we did until it was too late if it hadn't been for Teressa."

Dean: "I know. We don't have a choice. We have to work together on this."

Levi: "And the longer we talk about this, the more lives there are put at risk." *Turns to address the Pembrokes.* "So, what do you say; work together on this, or work as enemies?"

Sam: "It would only further complicate things if we don't work together. I'm sure that I don't have to point that out."

Drake: "Well.... Given the current situation it's going to be difficult for us to work together concerning your thoughts on a certain issue."

Sam: "Issue?"

Dean: "No, please no."

Drake: "From the intensity of the attack Boris described to me, Charles was close enough to Artie to where he saw everything that happened. Not only does he know you're involved, but he knows Arthur is completely aware of his presence now, and will attack soon."

Levi: "Then we've got no choice but to work together.... We'd better get started then."

Drake: "And how do you plan on that working?"

Sam: *Shrugs.* "We usually gather info on what it is that we're dealing with."

Levi: "Or think we're dealing with."

Dean: "Yeah."

Sam: "Speak with witnesses, find what it is that the enemy is after, protect them."

Levi: "And go with the flow from there."

Drake: "Exactly. But you have no witnesses, are dealing with an elusive creature, and the person who needs to be protected is someone you're not fond of, and does not, for whatever reasons, seem to be fond of you either."

Levi: "No witnesses that we know of. We get more information on Charles from you. We already know that he's after Arthur, and where Arthur is. We happen to have iron and salt. We won't use the salt though, knowing that all of you would have the compulsion to count the grains. The iron, we know that that would hurt Charles."

Sam: "And we have flares on hand. We stocked up on those in case we went up against a daeva again."

Levi: "We find a place that's well lit, and has no shadows."

Dean: "We're not just hunters. We're also Men of Letters."

Drake: "All it takes is a single shadow. It could be the size of a mouse, and he could manipulate it to the size of an elephant. This power is no small matter. In fact, during your world war 2, we had our own war undercover with the trolls. Just about all of the faes with dark powers were captured and exterminated, my wife being one of the few left, and now Arthur and Daniel."

Ariana: "There's probably only 6 of us still in existence."

Drake: "5 actually. Another one died of old age. And I'd hate to be the barer of bad news, but...."

Daniel: "Arthur is a slow developer, that's why the salt trick worked on him. A normal developed fae like the rest of us would be able to resist with some will."

Drake: "And there's really no point to witnesses if you know who you're up against. I'm sorry. It just doesn't look beneficial to us. Please understand. We just want the best for our son."

Levi: *Smiles.* "That's the thing; to us, you are witnesses. I myself am one. I saw who I can now assume was Charles manipulate shadows for what he wants. It did scare me. You've already given us information that we can use."

Sam: "We understand that you want the best for your kids. Family is huge to us. It's what we keep fighting for. It's why we do what we do."

Dean: "Among other reasons."

Levi: "It might be messy, not as clean as it should be, yet we save a lot of people at the end of the day."

Drake: *Sighs.* "Arthur is 26 and legally in charge of his life.... Given his involvement, if you manage to get him to agree, then I won't stop you."

Levi: "Well, we wait for Sean and Arthur to finish... uh, what they're doing."

Daniel: "What the hell is that hunter doing to him now!?"

Alicia: "Danny! Don't cuss in front of the twins!" *Pulls the two kids closer to her.*

Dean: "Who knows? They could be doing anything." *Said with a hint of truth.*

Daniel: "I'm going to kill that little_!"

Drake: "You will do no such thing! Sean has protected Arthur all these years we couldn't even manage to talk to him. If Arthur chooses him then we are in no place to object to his happiness!"

Daniel: *Calms down.*

Levi: "So, not to be rude or anything, but is there anything else that you know about Charles?"

Sam: "Yeah, as much information as possible would help."

Dean: *Eying some alcoholic beverages.* "Especially since you happen to know exactly what it is that we're dealing with here."

Drake: "He's a ice and shadow type, and has had numerous cases that have landed him in mental institutions including murder; twisted murder. He broke out recently actually. That's about all I can say off the top of my head. Boris, can you fetch the file we have for them?"

Boris: *Nods and leaves.*

Dean: *Still eying the alcohol.*

Levi: "Oh for goodness sake, dad, just ask!"

Dean: "Uh, would you mind if I got something to drink?"

Sam: "I'd like one as well."

Dean: "Levi, you want one?"

Levi: "How many times do I have to tell you two that I don't drink alcoholic beverages? The only time I touch the stuff is when using medicine, using hand sanitizer and whatever else contains alcohol."

Dean: "Oh yeah, I forgot.... Again."

Drake: "Help yourselves."

Ariana: "Just don't drink too much."

Levi: *Walks over, and gets some Dr. Pepper.* It's best I get it myself. Knowing these two, they'd probably spike it.

Dean: *Grabs a beer for himself and Sam. Hands Sam's his.*

Sam: "Thanks."

Dean: "Don't mention it."

Levi: *Makes himself comfortable, whilst Sam and Dean remain standing. Looks at Drake.* "Thank you." *Sam and Dean say thanks as well.*

Drake: "Where are you three staying?"

Ariana: "A motel."

Drake: "A motel....? But those are... disgusting. You're not serious, are you...?" *A bit startled.*

Levi: "It's the only thing that we can afford when we're out and about on the road. We have a home of sorts that we can go back to after we finish jobs now. We no longer live out of our cars, as beautiful as they are."

Dean: *Shrugs.* "Credit card scams aren't exactly easy. It's how we make money, along with hustling."

Sam: "Lying is a... occupational hazard that's unavoidable. If that makes sense?"

Drake: "You can't stay in one of those. They're filthy. Stay here. Safety in numbers after all."

Dean: *Looks uneasy.*

Levi: *Looks uneasy.*

Sam: *Also looks uneasy.* "Uh, let me speak with my family in private, please." *Walks a distance to a well lit area with Dean and Levi.*

Dean: "I don't think that we should take them up on that offer."

Sam: "I know Dean. I'm not particularly crazy about it either, but Mr. Pembroke has a point; we'll all be safer by staying in a group."

Dean: "They could try killing us in our sleep."

Sam: "I'm aware of that as well, Dean."

Levi: *Looks at Drake and Ariana before turning back to the two.* "It seems to me that Mr. and Mrs. Pembroke are in charge here, and that the others listen to them. Plus, I'm sure that if they really wanted to kill us, that they very well could have by now."

Sam: *Thinks things over for a bit.* "Levi's right. We might as well take the offer."

Dean: "Could you two be any more blind? They're acting all nice and sweet right now, but the first chance they get they'll jump us, killing us as we sleep!"

Levi: "Then we sleep in shifts. That way there'd always be someone awake, watching. It's the logical thing to do."

Dean: *Gives in.* "Fine, but if I wake up in Heaven, I swear to god I'll end you after we go Resurrection!"

Levi: *Leads them back over.* "We agree, under a few conditions, of course. Everyone has to agree not to try to kill us as we sleep, we get our things from where we're staying, and that someone, probably one or two of us at a time, gets to stay awake to ensure our own personal safety.... Sorry, we're just being careful. Besides, even if you did kill us, we'd be brought back to life. It's happened before."

Drake: "If that makes you feel comfortable, then we'll oblige. Just make sure not to carry weapons out in the open. It kind of sets Artie and Daniel on edge. Plus we have our grand children and Narcyz. We'd rather not have them see that."

Levi: *Looks at his dad and uncle. Sees them nod reluctantly in agreement. Looks back at Drake.* "We've agreed, Mr. and Mrs. Pembroke."

Sam: "Just a warning though. We sleep with knives under our pillows for security purposes, and we're light sleepers."

Levi: *Looks confused.* "Narcyz?"

Drake: "He's the son we adopted. We weren't sure if we wanted to have another and risk something bad happening while Ariana was pregnant, so Arthur suggested adoption. He actually chose Narcyz.... Narcyz! Come out here and say hello to our guests!" *A young boy peeks his head around the corner of the house in a soccer uniform. He has light brown hair and green eyes.* "There he is."

Narcyz: "More people?" *Doesn't seem fond of the idea.*

Drake: "Come over here, Narcyz". *Beckons Narcyz closer and wraps an arm around him.* "These are the Winchesters. Sam, Dean, and Levi. Be nice, ok? But look out, they have the protection mark."

Narcyz: "Ok...." *Shy.*

Levi: *Smiles politely.* "Hi Narcyz, I'm Levi. Bigfoot here is Sam, my uncle, and the short haired one would be my dad, Dean."

Sam: "Pleased to meet you."

Dean: "Sup."

Levi: "Dad, please speak like a normal person.... Whatever normal is?"

Narcyz: *Still shy.*

Drake: "He's not a huge socializer at the moment. He'll warm up eventually though." *Sees Boris return.* "Boris, can you get some rooms ready for the Winchesters? I'm assuming they'll want ones next to each other."

Boris: "Right away, sir." *Hands the file to the Winchesters before leaving to set up the rooms.*

Dean: *Calling out.* "WE ACTUALLY WANT ONE ROOM!"

Levi: "Easier to keep an eye on each other that way. Plus, we're used to sharing a room between the three of us." I'm surprised that they haven't asked about my were-chimera state. I assume that they know about it.

Drake: "Are you sure? We could give you 2 rooms that are linked." *Boris has stopped.*

Levi: "Yes, we're absolutely positive that we want one room. Remember, strength in numbers." *Looks at Boris.* "I'm pretty sure that you can find a room large enough to hold the three of us anyways." *Looks back at Drake.* "Thank you for the offer though, Mr. Pembroke."

Drake: "If you're sure. We just want to make sure you're all comfortable." *Sends Boris off again.*

Dean: "We're sure."

Levi: *Smiles softly.* "We're more comfortable together unless we're at what we're calling home."

Drake: "That's understandable. Feel free to come and go as you need, but try to at least let Boris know so we don't send a search party."

Dean: "Well, we should go get our things from the motel." *Finishes off his beer.*

Levi: "Right. That might take us a while. We have a lot of things to round up, and then we have to make sure that we clean out the room completely. I still remember that time that we went back just for a canister of salt and a lighter." *Laughs while shaking his head.*

Drake: "Alright. Be back in time for supper."

Ariana: "Pot pie night!"

Dean: *Turns around quickly.* "Pie! I'm in!"

Levi: *Swats Dean.* "Not that kind of pie, you idiot! The type of pie that has a bunch of meat and vegetables inside of it! You wouldn't like it." *As they're walking away.*

Dean: "I don't care, it's still pie!"

Ariana: *Whispers to Drake.* "Maybe we can talk Artie into making one of his pies. That might get everyone on a good note."

Drake: "Good idea, honey."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Levi: *Gets into his car, and heads back to the motel. Driving with the lights on in the car, despite there being a glare on the windshield. Sees that Sam and Dean are ahead of him. Gets to the motel safely.*

Dean: "Okay, you two know the drill, everything and anything that's ours."

Levi: *Rolls his eyes, and waves Dean away from him. Takes care of his portion of the room, which looked neater than Dean's and Sam's areas of the room.* "I'm done. I see that you two are still packing."

Dean: "Shut it, Mr. Neat Freak."

Levi: "Should I call Mr. Wizard to come help the two of you clean?"

Dean: "Shut it, before I shut it for you!"

Levi: "Okay, calm down there, Norman Bates." *Helping them gather things.*

Dean: "That's it! You're a dead man!" *Punches Levi in the eye, leaving a bruise.*

Sam: *Pulls Dean back. Sighs. Goes back to gathering things once Dean has calmed down enough. Makes sure that what they had in the room is now in the Impala and Levi's car. Satisfied, but then grabs a knife from under a pillow.* "Can't forget this."

Dean: *Looks over.* "Where'd you find that?"

Sam: "Under your pillow."

Dean: *Looks slightly embarrassed.* "Oh. Good eye, Sammy."


	5. Chapter 5

*Back at the mansion.*

Boris: *Waiting for them.* "Sirs, they wish for me to inform you that dinner will be ready in half an hour. Would you like me to show you to your room?"

Dean: *Smiling.* "Thanks for letting us know."

Levi: "Yeah, that'd be wonderful, Boris. Just let us get some of our things first." *Grabs his things, which he has in four bags.*

Boris: *Leads them to their room, and waits for them to set up before leading them to a large banquet hall where one half of the table is being used for dinner. Several pot pies are set out, appearing to be homemade, with silverware set up for everyone and bowls of fruit salad, and regular salad.*

Dean: *Sits down, and picks up a fork.*

Levi: *Seeing that Dean's about to dig in. Runs over and smacks him in the back of the head.*

Dean: *Drops the fork with a clatter. Turns to look up at Levi.* "What was that for!?"

Levi: "We're guests here, dad, so we wait for everyone to get here before eating! Man, if I didn't know about grandma and grandpa, I'd say that they didn't raise you very well. No manners and lack of respect unless it's for another hunter aligned with us, or Castiel. You know, at times I'm glad that you couldn't be around to raise me with mom's help."

Artie: "And things just got awkward."

Drake: "It's ok, Levi. We're not much for the 'starting at the same time' thing either; we just got the table set up actually. Go ahead and dig in."

Levi: *Lightens up a bit. Worrying that Dean might do something stupid.*

Dean: "Oh look, rabbit food. That's right up Sam's alley."

Levi: *Looks embarrassed. Bright red.* "Oh god, this is already a disaster." *Bangs his head softly and repeatedly against the table.*

Artie: "Faes like rabbit food." *Doesn't appear to eat much.*

Drake: *Chuckles.* "Yes, we do." 

Sean: "It's better for their digestion." *Trying to put more on Artie's plate.*

Artie: *Keeps fending him off.*

Dean: *Stares at his pot pie, unsure how to eat it.*

Levi: "Oh gosh, now it seems that I have to help him eat! Dad, it doesn't matter how you eat it, just as long as you do."

Dean: "Oh. Right. Sorry." *Starts eating it, slowly at first, and then sloppily.*

Sam: *Eating not only the pot pie, but the salads as well.*

Levi: *Trying to ignore Dean's eating habits. Sighs. Looks upward. Mouths the words 'take me now.'*

Artie: *Rolls his eyes. Eating mostly fruits. Doesn't seem to complain when Sean pushes more fruit on his plate, but glares when he attempts to put meat on it.*

Drake: "So Arthur, how has work been?"

Artie: "The usual: murders, blood, entrails, lots of corpses."

Drake: "So.... Good?"

Artie: "It keeps me busy."

Ariana: "Are you and Sean really going to adopt those two kids? That would be so sweet if you did. Then Jr. and Casper would have little playmates close to home."

Jr. and Casper: *Daniel's two son's squeal in delight.*

Artie: "We plan on it once we return home. We've already moved and set everything up."

Kalix and Saraid: *Have also apparently joined the dinner.*

Levi: *More relaxed now that an apparent conversation has started.*

Sam: "So you've decided to adopt those two kids. That's cool. I feel that they'd have a very nice home to go to. How'd Artie manage to convince Sean, though?"

Dean: *Swallows his food.* "I'm wondering the same thing."

Artie: "He's been coming with me during my volunteer hours to play with the kids and teach them about safety, so he's started to get used to them. He doesn't hold them like they're about to explode anymore."

Sean: "How was I supposed to know how to hold a kid?"

Artie: "It's instinct. Sheesh."

Levi: *Laughs.* "So, I heard something about Sean and Arthur getting married."

Dean: "And no invites for us?"

Artie: "The last time we saw you, you were driving away after I called a murder to take a dump on your car." *Everyone but the Winchesters, Sean, Artie, and the kids choke on the food or drink they're eating.*

Drake: "Arthur Willington! What did you do?!"

Heimich: *Forces down his food and falls in a fit of laughter.*

Artie: "I asked some birds to excrete feces on Dean's Impala."

Dean: "I have to admit. Had I seen you after that I probably would've killed you." *Turns to look at Drake.* "I'm very protective over Baby."

Levi: "His name for the Impala. They've got a long history, dating all the way back to when my grandpa bought it through my dad's convincing him to buy it, and that was before my dad here was even born."

Dean: "Well, as I was saying, Baby acted as our home until we found where we now call home. Yeah, Baby will always be home to us, but she's also family, through and through."

Daniel: "Like Arthur and that damn bike of his."

Artie: "Francis is special! Don't diss him like that."

Sean: "Francis is dangerous, and tried to kill me."

Artie: "Francis just wanted to go a little over 50. I don't blame him."

Levi: *Chokes on a small piece of his food. Quickly takes a drink.* "Sorry, wrong pipe." *After noticing that everyone's looking at him.* "I'm alright."

Sam: "That's a relief. For a second there I almost thought that your food was poisoned."

Levi: *Eyes go big.* "Uncle Sam!"

*All the Pembrokes look at Artie.*

Artie: *Stopped mid bite.* "....Sean's the toxicologist, not me!"

Sean: "Drug a person one time, and suddenly you're to blame for everything involving toxins."

Artie: "You drugged me more than once."

Sean: "That was with your consent."

Artie: "You turned me into a dog!"

Sean: "That was funny."

Levi: "Well, my dad.... You know what, all this 'my dad', and 'Uncle Sam' stuff is hurting my head. Let's just go back to pretending that I'm their cousin.... Dean was once several different supernatural beings."

Drake: "Oh? That's interesting. You look pretty human to me, no offense."

Dean: *Glares at Levi.* "I was a ghost, Death, a vampire, and something that you've most likely never heard of that I named myself.... A Jefferson Starship. They're a combination of a vamp and a wraith." *Still glaring at Levi.*

Levi: "Sorry."

Artie: "That's impossible. There's no way you could turn into those things and wind up human again."

Levi: *Rather quite.* "They're um, kind of the true vessels for the archangels Michael and Lucifer. They've died multiple times. Each time they've been resurrected. Dean was pulled straight from Hell by Castiel."

Castiel: "You called."

Levi: *Sighs.* "Cas, all I did was say your name. We don't need you.... Unless an angel can be helpful to us, that is.... He's been a ghost more than once. He was partly dead on one of those occasions."

Sam: "It actually is possible to cure someone of vampirism, provided that they haven't fed on human blood, and that the one curing them has the blood of the vampire that turned who they're trying to cure."

Dean: "That was a nasty one."

Levi: "As for being Death, that was a deal of sorts that Dean had with Death himself."

Sam: "All to get my soul back."

Dean: "24 hour deal. He wanted to teach me a lesson. He's actually not that bad a guy. Kinda nice even."

Sam: "As for the Jefferson Starship part, that ended where it began; with Eve, the Mother of All. Cas healed him after he was bit by Eve."

Dean: "Phoenix ash, one shell, 4 ounce of whiskey, down the hatch. A little musty on the afterburn. Poof, bye bye Eve."

Artie: *Has somehow vanished.*

Dean: "Where'd Arthur go?"

Sean: "He split when the angel popped up. You were so absorbed in storytelling you didn't notice."

Sam: "Does he have something against angels or religion?"

Drake: "Arthur's issue is not necessarily religion, but the angel idea. Not for reasons you might think I'll add."

Dean: "I didn't exactly believe in the winged dicks myself until I happened to meet one." *Looks at Cas.* "No offence, Cas."

Castiel: "I know that they are... precarious, but they are still my family."

Drake: "Arthur's reasoning for his dislike isn't as simple as disbelief."

Dean: "Then what's his problem? Cas hasn't even spoken to him yet."

Sean: "Because something happened, ok?"

Dean: That's not a very fair answer. We told our story, you might as well tell yours."

Sean: *Slams his fork down, and wipes his hands on his napkin.* "In the war against Adam I almost died."

Sam: "Almost?"

Sean: *Nods.* "I was in the Underworld. I was just about to walk into the river, but Artie showed up and stopped me. For a moment I thought he had died too, but then I woke up."

Sam: "Where is this going?"

Drake: "A faery has the gift to travel into the Underworld and walk among the dead, but to bring back a soul before it crosses the river costs a price."

Sam: *Interested in the new info.* "What kind of price?"

Drake: "His wing. Arthur gave up his wing to save Sean."

Sean: "Didn't you notice the one scar on his back deeper than the others?"

Dean: "Didn't feel like checking out his back. What does this have to do with Cas?"

Daniel: "Castiel is a winged creature. He's not a friend, nor family, and has so far appeared on a hostile team in Arthur's perspective. Basically, Arthur sees him as threat because he is superior."

Levi: "What if I were to tell you that Cas could get Arthur's wing back?"

Drake: *Shakes his head.* "If our gods saw Arthur breaking the contract he made with them in any way, they would kill him on the spot."

Artie: "I step out for a few seconds and you're already talking about my murder?" *Carrying 2 pies in, one a mixed berry, and the other apple.* "Careful, they're hot." 

Dean: "Mmm, pie. I love me some pie!"

Artie: *Sits back down, scooching closer to Sean than before.* "Then be quiet and eat it."

Sean: *Grabs a slice of the mixed berry to split with Artie, and wraps an arm over his shoulder protectively. Soon everyone has pie.*

Sam: "So." *Takes another bite of his pie. Swallows.* "These gods of yours, they got names? There's a chance that they might be in the Men of Letters library. Just curious on your customs." We could offer Charles' life for the return of Artie's wing. *Decides to tell Dean and Levi of this later.*

Artie: Cernunnos, God of the Hunt and Animals. Aine, Goddess of the Faeries. The Ghillie Dhu, Guardian(s) of the trees. Herne, Lord and King of the Hunt. Then there's Arawn, God of the Underworld, and the one I made my deal with, if that's what brought this topic up." *Irritated.*

Dean: "So, who's the cook, because that pot pie, and these pies are awesome!"

Ariana: "Arthur of course. Right sweetie?"

Artie: "Someone had to do it...."

Dean: *Stares at Artie.* "Well, here we are, half a year later, and you're still surprising me."

Artie: "I make it a point to be unpredictable." *Stands up and stretches. A loud alarming crack comes from his back and he winces.* "Ugh.... It cracked again."

Sean: "You should just let me fix it already. Your back's always full of knots from all the work you do."

Artie: "I've lived this long with them, I can live longer with them."

Levi: "Well, I'm good. Arthur, the food was truly amazing. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm heading to bed." *Stands up, and walks to the room that they're staying in. Lays on his bed. Watches as Sam and Dean walk in.*

Dean: *Sits down on the bed that he picked, which is an air mattress.*

Levi: "What is it with you two?"

Dean: *Looks confused.* "What ya mean?"

Levi: "You two are embarrassing."

Dean: *Shrugs.* "It's what family does." *Turns to Sam.* "What was with asking them about their gods, Sammy?"

Sam: "I figured that maybe we could offer the god that Artie made a deal with a counter deal."

Levi: *Interested.* "And how would we do that?"

Dean: "You know that I'm not nuts about making deals, Sam."

Sam: "Let me explain. We all know that we're going after Charles. Maybe we could offer the death of Charles for the return of Artie's lost wing."

Levi: "Oh? Then they'd owe us yet another favor."

Dean: "I don't know, Sammy. They might not be willing to summon that particular god."

Levi: "And for good reasons."

Sam: "It wouldn't hurt to at least try though."

Levi: "True."

Castiel: *Stands guard outside the room. A few moments later he watches in confusion as Artie starts to lay down different colored tapes in the hall way that branch off in different directions of the house. Eventually Artie finishes and tapes a note on the wall next to Cas, unwilling to even acknowledge the others presence.* "Dean, the short faery is up to something."

Dean: *Sighs.* "What's he doing, trying to lock us in?"

Castiel: "Something with tape and a note." *Hands the note to Dean.* "It doesn't appear to be bewitched though."

Note:  
Winchesters,  
Red-Exit  
Blue-Bathroom (There's one in your room too.)  
Green- Food  
Black- Library  
That covers the basics of human survival. Don't get lost or end up dying, I promised Sean not to work on this vacation, and dead bodies would not help towards that.

Sam: "It's like he views us as animals."

Levi: "I think he does."

*Later that night as Cas is watching.*

Castiel: *Looks at some shadows at the end of the hall as they move and sees Artie up and about.* I'll have to inform Dean in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

*In the morning.*

Castiel: "Dean, Arthur was up last night."

Dean: "Did you see what he was up to?"

Castiel: "I didn't follow in case it was a distraction."

Levi: "Maybe he's just doing some late night reading again. Sean seems to keep him pretty 'busy'."

Sam: *Got the least sleep.* "Don't remind me...."

Dean: "Did you hear them in the act again?"

Sam: "Their room must be above ours."

Dean: "Lets go see if we can get some food." *Looks at the lines on the floor.* "This is definitely the weirdest case yet."

*The green line leads them down to the kitchen where a delicious smell is coming from. One look into the kitchen tells all. Several large mixing bowls are laying on one of the large kitchen counters while Arthur pours mix into what looks like a waffle griddle. Other items have been prepared such as sausage and eggs, and different types of fruit cut up and tossed in a salad. As Arthur waits for the next waffles to finish to add to the pile he's formed on a large plate he picks up another bowl of strawberries and starts to crush them for the waffles as well.*

Dean: "What's the point of a butler if Arthur cooks everything?"

Sam: "Well, he's not always here."

Artie: "I can hear you, Winchesters."

Dean: *Walks in with them.* "So... late night strolls, and you're making breakfast this early?"

Artie: "Did I wake you? I suffer from insomnia. My apologies if it intruded on your sleep."

Dean: "No, Cas was keeping guard and noticed." *Eyes the waffles then looks at Arthur.* "You made a lot."

Artie: "You eat a lot, don't you? It's one of the principles of human life, isn't it?"

Sam: "Not necessarily 'a lot', but yeah...."

Artie: "Then just take the food out, will you?" *Points to a door at the back of the kitchen.* "The table's set up."

Dean: "Do you want help with the other stuff?"

Artie: "It would be appreciated, but no one's forcing you." *Picks up a couple of the trays containing the eggs, bacon, and sausage and carries it out.*

Levi: *Picks some of the things up, and takes them out to the dining room. Followed by Sam and Dean. They're also carrying plates.*

Artie: *Nudges Sean awake with his foot.* "Food time."

Sean: *Yawns.* "I told you to let me help, and you let me fall asleep?"

Artie: "You looked like you needed it." *Ironically is the one with huge bags under his eyes.*

Sean: "Look who's talking...."

Artie: *Huffs slightly, and goes back to the kitchen, leaving the Winchesters with Sean.* 

Sean: *Stretches in his chair, cracking his back.*

Levi: *Walks back into the kitchen to grab more plates. Leaves Sam and Dean with Sean.*

Sean: *Picks up the paper and skims through it. Takes out pages that involve accidents or crime, crumpling them into a trash can by his side.*

Sam: "It would've been nice to know that your and Artie's room was above ours before hand."

Sean: *Grins. Appears to be in a better mood than when they encountered him in Monstrum City.* "Jealous?"

Sam: "No. You kept me awake with your... activities."

Dean: "We can probably have Cas soundproof the room, Sam. If that would make you feel better."

Sam: "It would."

Sean: "There's always more fun when risk's involved."

Artie: *Was in the room for their discussion, head hung low as he shakes.* "Sean... you... idiot!" *Throws the plate of waffles he had prepared for Sean at him, hitting him right in the face.*

Sean: *Tries to regain his vision through the mess of strawberries and syrup.*

Artie: *Storms up and grabs his shirt, shaking him, hair turning black and eyes turning a golden shade of yellow.* "Bastard! You said they were at the other side of the house! I'll Fucking kill you!"

Sean: *Struggling against Artie, who surprisingly has an iron grip.* "Corgi, your virus is leaking through....!"

Levi: "Like I said last night; embarrassing."

Dean: *Sits down and starts eating.* "Damn, this is good!" *Mouth full.*

Sean: *Still trying to pry off the infuriated fae.* "Damn it.... You asked for it! *Presses his lips against Artie's, who instantly freezes at the contact, eyes and hair returning to normal. Pulls away once Artie lets go.* "There. Sheesh. Have you already forgotten the time Saraid walked in on us? Or Jack?"

Artie: "I hate you...."

Sean: "Love you too, now sit down and eat.... I've got to go clean up." *Gets up and goes to wash off the mess. Leaving an embarrassed Artie who just sits at the table red, not even looking at the food.*

Levi: *Sits and starts digging into a mound of waffles.*

Sam: *Eating. Watches as more people suddenly come in.*

*Only Heimich and Daniel's family come in.*

Heimich: "Knew I smelled waffles! You're the best Artie!" *Ruffles his hair, confused when he doesn't get a response from the fae.* "Artie? Huh, what's wrong with him?"

Sam: "You're better off not knowing."

Daniel: "If it concerns my brother then I have the right to know!"

Heimich: "Lighten up, Danny. He and Sean were probably just messing around again. It is that time."

Daniel: "I don't care! He shouldn't be touching my little brother like that! It's indecent!"

Heimich: *Snorts.* "Say's Mr. 'I got my girlfriend pregnant before the wedding'."

Daniel: "I didn't mean to!"

Casper: "Mommy, I'm confused." *To Alicia.*

Alicia: "Why, dear?"

Arthur Jr.: "What's pregnant? Is that what Uncle Artie is?"

Artie: *Face flushes darker.* N-no! I am not pregnant!" *Storms out.*

Heimich: "Well, that was odd." *Grabs some waffles to eat.*

Dean: *Chokes on a chunk of waffle.*

Sam: *Chokes on what he was drinking.*

Levi: *Face going red, trying not to laugh.*

Daniel: "There's nothing funny about this!"

Heimich: "Oh, come on, Daniel. You have to admit Artie being the one to get pregnant would be a bit ironic."

Levi: *Goes over to Dean and does the heimlich maneuver on him, dislodging the piece of waffle. Sits back down, and continues eating. Has a huge appetite.*

Dean: *Looks at Levi.* "Thanks. Where'd you learn that?"

Levi: "Whoever said that you couldn't learn things from watching TV didn't know what they were talking about."

Heimich: "Sheesh. It's like you guys have never heard of pregnancy."

Dean: "Of course we have! How else would you explain Levi."

Sam: *Smirks.* "Or Emma?"

Dean: *Glares at Sam.*

Daniel: "Then how do you explain choking?"

Dean: "I wasn't expecting the kid to ask if Artie was pregnant!"

Sam: "It really was unexpected. That's why we choked."

Levi: *Just remains eating.*

Daniel: "Why wouldn't he ask?" *Confused.*

Levi: "So, any words on Charles' whereabouts?"

Dean: "Well, Artie's a guy, so is Sean. Unless it's something supernatural, I don't see how a guy could end up pregnant."

Levi: *Glaring at Dean.*

*Alicia and Daniel cover the children's' ears.*

Heimich: "Well, it goes like this. After Artie's body has absorbed so much of Sean's genetic material through intercourse it'll send a signal to his body saying it's time to pop a baby in there, and a makeshift womb will appear every season, and deteriorate at the end. If Sean is to release his seed in the womb though, it'll result in pregnancy and Artie will have 5 months of maternity leave." *Smiling.* "It's a simple process. You guys didn't learn about that in sex ed?"

Daniel: "They're human Heimich...."

Dean: "First off.... TMI. Secondly; the whole popping out babies thing is different for us humans...."

Levi: "Any words on Charles' whereabouts?" *Attempting to change the topic of conversation again.*

Heimich: "We are allowed to pop out babies if we want to. Actually, the average fae couple has around 100 in their lifetime.

Daniel: "Heimich, sit down and eat your food!"

Heimich: *Sits.*

Daniel: "No, we have not heard anything on Charles, but Arthur was out and about last night again, and didn't return paranoid, so we're guessing he didn't try anything.

Levi: "How often does he read?"

Daniel: "He's probably doing it right now."

Sean: *Comes back in.* "Did I miss something?"

*The Winchesters just sit quietly.*

Daniel: "You have one chance here, hunter.... Did you get my baby brother pregnant?"

Sean: "I... don't think so...?" *Nervous.*

Daniel: "You're doing that thing you do when you lie!"

Sean: "That wasn't a lie! That was uncertainty!"

Daniel: "How can you not know!?"

Dean: "This is going nowhere fast...."

Levi: *Stands up, grabs some more waffles, and walks out of the room.* Things in there are just getting too awkward. *Finds somewhere more comfortable to sit and eat.*

Artie: *In the quietest room, and closest room to the dining room; the library. Currently reading an old paper back novel.*

Levi: *Happened to sit down in the library. Now notices Artie in his peripheral vision.* "What ya reading there?" *Without looking over.*

Artie: *Hides the book.* "N-nothing!"

Levi: "It must be something if you're trying to hide it, and saying that it's 'nothing'."

Artie: "I said nothing, so keep your damn nose out! *Defensive. Turns red.*

Levi: "Fine then. Tell me, don't tell me. I don't care. I was going to recommend some books for you to read, but now I don't know if I will."

Artie: "I highly doubt any recommendation of yours could catch my attention. In case you haven't noticed, we take different interests."

Levi: *Slightly smiles. Face looks like he's not smiling though.* "Oh, that's too bad, for I know of a wonderful gore story about a homicidal maniac."

Artie: "I already live one, thank you. In case you haven't heard, I've been cracking 30 year old cold case files."

Levi: "Then there's another one about a guy with pyrokinesis that gets framed for starting a very horrible fire, but I doubt that you'd be interested in that." *Stands up to walk out.* "You know where to find me if you change your mind."

Artie: "I've been trained to not let myself be bribed. It'll take a lot more than that to wear me down." *Stomach growls, but he ignores it.*

Levi: "I'll give you my leftovers.... For a price."

Artie: "I'm not hungry, and even if I was I can cook for myself."

Levi: "That's funny, that's not what your stomach said. Oh well. I was also gonna give you a recipe for some things." *Opens the door to the library to walk out.* "I've got one hell of a killer brownie recipe, and two for cakes.... Though you don't really need any work with cooking; your cooking is amazing already as it is, but the recipes that I could share with you...."

Artie: "Alright, spill! What is it you want to know so badly, because frankly I'm getting more than a bit irritated here."

Levi: "Just wanted to know what you were reading, that's all." *Lets the library door close. Sits back down. Grabs a pen and some paper. Writes down a recipe for brownies that have marshmallow on top. On top of that a mixture of peanut butter, chocolate, and rice krispy. Writes down another recipe for a peanut butter cake. Writes a recipe for a strawberry loaded cake.*

Artie: *After a bit of thinking walks outside with the book and throws it at Levi, hitting him in the head with it before walking away to his room.*

Levi: *Looks down. Picks the book up and looks at the cover to see Supernatural: No Rest For the Wicked by Carver Edlund. Looks at the blurb on the back. Eyes go wide. Runs back to Sam and Dean.* "What the hell is this, and why didn't you guys tell me?" *Slams the book down.*

Levi: "That's not important right now!"

Sam: "A writer who turned out to be a prophet named Chuck wrote the series, not knowing it was real. Where did you find it though?"

Levi: *Looks irritated.* "If you must know, Arthur was reading it."

Dean: "....That just raises more questions!"

Levi: "He threw it at the back of my head. That's how I got it."

Dean: "....That still isn't making sense. Why would Arthur have one of our books?"

Sam: "Maybe he did take interest in our stories."

Dean: *Looks through it.* "This thing's even signed by Chuck!"

Levi: "There's more of these things?" *Takes the book from Dean. Reads the first few sentences.* "You having a dream of yourself running from a hellhound." *Looks at the ending of the book.* "Oh, this is when you went to Hell."

*Artie has written a note at the bottom. "Well this sucks. Send my favourite to hell."

Levi: *Smile slowly spreads. Starts laughing quietly at first, but it grows into a full blown fit of loud laughter.*

Dean: *Grabs the book and immediately drops it horrified.* "That's just weird!"

Levi: *Calming down.* "Is that the last book, or are there more?"

Sam: "Yes and no. The company that was publishing them tanked, but Chuck still continued to write. He wrote up to when I threw myself into the pit."

Dean: "That we know of."

Levi: *Grabs the book. Walks off.*

Dean: "Where ya going?"

Levi: *Still walking away.* "Research!"  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Artie: *Has holed himself up in his own room, which is close to the Winchesters'. Won't even let Sean through with food.*

Sean: "Artie, you need to eat.... Artie.... Arthur!" *No responses.* "Not that damn book again!"

Levi: *Runs past, being chased by Dean.*

Dean: "Get back here!"

Sean: "And it's Little Rascal followed by Old yeller with 80's wonder pup Scooby bringing up the rear!"

Artie: "SCOOBY DOO WAS LATE 60'S, YOU PLONKER!"

Levi: "Catch me if you can!" *Runs downstairs to their room. Blocks the entrance and then quickly wards off angels.* "Haha, you won't be getting in here anytime soon, dad! Not even with the help of your boyfriend, Cas!"

Dean: *Pounding on the door, trying to get in.* "When I get in there you're dead, you hear me; dead!

Sean: "And Little Rascal has won!"

Artie: *Opens the door just so he can hit Sean on the head, and gets dragged out.*

Sean: "Thanks, Winchester!"

Dean: *Glares at Sean. Continues attempting to get into the room.*

Sam: *Coming up to the room.* "Dean, he's just doing what we did when we found out about the books."

Dean: "What if he tries buying them?"

Sam: "So what if he does. We haven't told him exactly everything, and he, of all people, has the right to know. He is a Winchester, after all."

Dean: "I know, but still." *Looks at Artie.* "So I'm your favorite? I knew that you liked us somewhere deep down."

Artie: *Glares with embarrassment.*

Sean: *Makes a cage out of his limbs around Artie.* "Get your own Faery. I've spent over 10 years hunting, half of which were spent on this guy!"

Artie: "Don't blow your own horn."

Sean: "I could gain a faes trust in 3 days top."

Artie: "Show off."

Dean: "And Sam and I've been hunting our whole lives, but I can guess that Artie already knew that. How long you've been reading about us?"

Sam: "How'd you even find out about the books in the first place? We didn't mention them when we first met you."

Artie: "I read them in school, ok? I was having a rough time with my heritage, and reading about other creatures helped."

Sam: "Which would mean that he was reading about us before we even met him."

Dean: "Well isn't that just awesome." *Looks at Artie.*

Artie: *Hides behind Sean's arms, shaking.*

Sean: "Leave him alone. He had a tough childhood. Faes are one of the creatures with the most difficult puberty phases, and his parents were too busy to help him with it, so he had to learn from a book."

Levi: *Slides a piece of paper under the door that's folded and addressed to Artie.*

Sean: *Glares at the paper, but allows Artie to pick it up.*

Note: As promised, here are the titles of the books that I had mentioned. Rising Flame and Winchester High... There Will Be Blood. They're by the same person. *Attached to that are the recipes that he had also mentioned.*

Artie: *Pushes them back under the door with another note.*

Note: I don't need pity.

Dean: "What was that about?"

Sam: "I really don't think it's possible to get any explanation from him."

*They all jump back as the door crashes open and Sean attempts to pull Artie out of his room.*

Sean: "Arthur, it's time for your exercises."

Artie: "I hate pool ones!"

Sean: "Too bad, because the doctor said whenever you get the chance you're supposed to!" *Trying to pull Artie from the door frame without hurting him.* "Don't make me get Heimich!"

Dean: *Goes back to trying to get into the room to get to Levi.*

Artie: *Yelps loudly when Sean resorts to using his full strength to pry him from the door.* "Brute!"

Sean: *Holding Artie under his arms.* "Sorry, Corgi. You'll thank me when you can move your limbs without stiffness." *Kicks the door in for Dean as he passes.* "We're going to the beach for a while. Try to stay out of trouble while we're gone."

Sam: "Hold on, the two of you can't just leave." *Ignores Dean who rushes into the room to retrieve the book.*

Sean: "It's our vacation. I don't see why we can't."

Sam: "Because you're holding a target". *Artie glares at Sam.* "Don't tell me you have an argument on this one, because I highly doubt it'll make sense."

Sean: "We can't just stay locked up here though. Faes will get cabin fever if you lock them up for more than 24 hours."

Sam: "Then take Dean and Cas with you."

Dean: "What?! Don't sign me up for babysitting! Why Cas? Artie hates him!"

Artie: "I don't want to spend the day being watched by a hunter and his pet angel!"

Sam: "Because Cas is the best for a lookout, and I need to do some research with Levi here."

Sean: "I don't think Artie likes this plan."

Levi: *Holding the book up where Dean can't get it.* "Sounds like a good idea_."

Dean: *Tackled Levi to the floor. They wrestle for the book. Dean ends up getting it. Tosses it to Artie.* "Take this, and keep it and the other books out of my sight!"

Artie: *Can't catch the book due to being restrained. Glares at Dean as it hits him.*

Levi: *Finishes what he was saying.* "To me. Maybe minus Cas though." What with Arthur's jealousy of Cas having wings and all.

Sam: *Thinks that over.* "How else would they get out of there quickly if you know who makes a move?"

Levi: "Touche."

Artie: "Subtract both and you have a deal."

Sean: *Gritting his teeth.* "Arthur... they do have a point."

Artie: *Startled.* "What the hell are you agreeing with them for!?"

Sean: "Keeping you safe! Have you already forgotten your past history with these kind of situations?" *Mad at Artie for once, who goes quiet.* "You're in danger and aren't strong enough to fend for yourself, so quit being stubborn and accept help, because I'm not letting you put yourself in that kind of situation again!"

Artie: *Remains silent under Sean's scolding.*

Dean: *Grumbles for a moment.* "Fine, let's get going." *Starts walking away.*

Sam: *To Levi.* "That was easier than I thought."

Dean: *Turns to look at Sam.* "You're coming to, Chewbacca."

Sam: "I spoke too soon." *Walks towards Dean.* "I guess we'll see you later, Levi."

Dean: "Behave yourself."

Levi: "Screw off!" *Grabs some tools and starts fixing the door.*


	7. Chapter 7

Artie: *Does not appear happy with the situation, and spends his time at the beach trying to avoid Sean.* 

Sean: *Retaliates by sticking by his side, easily managing this due to Artie's tendency to stray from large crowds.*

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi: *Busy looking up all of the Supernatural books. Orders some of them off of Amazon for his Kindle Fire HD.* "Good thing that I managed to leave my bank account untouched." It's also a good thing that dad and Uncle Sam don't know that I have one. "It's been touched now." *Checks how much money is left. Shrugs his shoulders.* There's still a lot left, good. *Starts reading the first book.*

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artie: *Still evading everyone. Wanders into the water, leaving Sean on the shore frustrated.*

Sean: "Cheater!"

Dean: *Laying down on his stomach in the sand, attempting to get a tan apparently.* "How's that cheating?"

Sean: "I... can't swim."

Sam: *Walks over.* "Never too late to learn how."

Dean: "Unless you die."

Sam: *Looks at Dean.* "I'm pretty sure that that doesn't help." *Looks at Sean.* "I can teach you if you'd let me."

Sean: "Let me rephrase what I said. I won't swim...." *Eyes have a dull look to them as he stares out at the water. Voice shaking.* "I never could.... There wouldn't be any point to it."

Artie: *Wanders back to shore out of guilt, and sits in the shallows where Sean could reach if he wanted.*

Sam: "Oh, alright. Your choice, and I can respect that."

Dean: There he goes again, pretending to give a rat's ass.

Sean: *Sits across from Artie, sticking his fingers in the water.* "And it is said, the troll shall drown, for his heart is made of stone, but the fae may rise, for his wings are made of light."

Artie: "Another example of historical bull shit."

Dean: *Flips over onto his back after several minutes pass by.*

Sam: "It's offly quiet."

Dean: *Realizes why Sam said that.* "It is, isn't it. It's like those moments in slasher films right before the killer kills the hot chick."

Sam: "Makes me think that who we're up against is just toying with us."

Dean: "I hear ya. Probably waiting out there in the water to go Jason on some poor sap."

Artie: *Grins and picks up some seaweed floating beside him, in the slight moment Dean and Sam turn their attention away he chucks it at them.* "SLASHER!"

Dean: *Grabs the seaweed, and drapes it in Sam's hair.* "Well, here's the hot chick, now where's the killer?"

Sam: *Throws it back at Dean.* "Hardy har har."

Dean: *Throws the seaweed back at Artie.*

Artie: *Tries to catch it but misses. Looks upset by this.* "Damn it...."

Sean: "It's ok, you'll get your reflexes working again someday." *Ruffles his hair lightly.*

Artie: "Yeah.... Maybe."

Sean: "If you quit getting into accidents."

Levi: *Shows up.* "I see that not much is going on here either."

Artie: "Not many people come here. One of those unheard of havens. Good reason too."

Sam: "Why's that?"

Artie: "Helpful advice; don't pull out any weapons around here, and do not react to the abnormal."

Sam: "Ah, alright, I understand."

Dean: *Under his breath.* "Oh yippie. A beach where the supernatural creepy crawlies go to hang out."

Levi: "Are they... peaceful?"

Sean: "There's always going to be the bitch throwing the temper tantrum. The thing is, we're more organized than you think. We have a solution for if anyone starts causing too much trouble."

Sam: "And that 'solution' would be...?"

Sean: "Beach guard."

Dean: *Back to laying down on his stomach.* "Oh yay, the beach guard will save us all."

Levi: *Kicks Dean.* "You really should learn when to keep your mouth shut."

Artie: *Lays on his stomach as well next to Sean. Arms and head out of the water while the rest of his body is lying in the shallows, exposing the horrible scar on his back where it's suspected his right wing once was.*

Sean: *Stares at the mark, puzzled and rubs it.* "Artie, did you have a wing deformity?"

Artie: *Stiffens.* "What?"

Sean: "It's just that the base placement is wrong."

Artie: "....Must have been. I never really revealed my wings, so no one took notice. It's likely."

Sam: "So, I've been thinking."

Levi: "You're always thinking."

Sam: *Continuing.* "Maybe we could get you your wing back. Offer the death of who's after you for your wing; no deformities included to the god that you made a deal with."

Levi: "Quid pro quo type of thing. Offer a better deal in place of the previous one. Arthur, you'd get your wing back. Sean, you'd get to remain living, and you know who'd be with the god once we kill him."

Artie: "It doesn't work like that." *Stretches out more under the sun.* "The main principal of my people's religion is that the value of a living being can not be valued in any shape or form. My deal worked because my wing was something I would have to live without, and Sean was something I'd have to live without. Not to mention my other bargain."

Sean: "Other bargain? You never mentioned anything else being involved in this."

Artie: "It doesn't matter. It happened a long time ago, so he took pity on me."

Levi: *Picks Dean up, grabs onto Sam, and pulls them further down the beach.*

Dean: "What's up?"

Levi: "We know that for them, just like us, family means everything. From what Arthur just said, I assume that things have to be equal for a deal like what we had in mind to take place."

Dean: *Looks at Sam.*

Sam: *Shrugs, not really sure what Levi's talking about yet.*

Dean: "Where's this going?"

Levi: *Sighs.* "I think that we're going to have to tell Arthur that it's his brother that's hunting him down."

Sam: "I don't know." *Looks down the beach to where Artie and Sean are now embracing each other, making out.* Why is it me that catches them doing things like that? "Who knows how he'd handle that kind of information."

Levi: "I know, but for the deal to go the way that we want it to, Arthur would have to be aware that Charles' his brother. Something that he can't live without, for something that he can't live without; equal in the sacrifice."

Dean: "So we tell him now?"

Levi: "No!"

Dean: *Looks at him questioningly.*

Levi: "We should talk to the rest of his family about this first before taking action. See what they think. If they agree, we all, us and Arthur's family, sit down and tell Arthur together."

Sam: "That would be the wise thing to do. How are you so wise, anyway?"

Levi: *Swats Sam roughly.* "I would think that you would know that it's not age that makes a person wise, but what they experience throughout their lives that makes them wise. Believe it or not, but by the time I was nearly 21, I went through way more than any one person should have to go through. Multiple near death experiences, losing loved ones, heartbreak, watching someone you love slowly kill themselves by smoking and drinking, having a family member nearly commit suicide, having to take care of your uncles when they were drunk." *Cut off by Sam.*

Sam: "You've never had to take care of me when I was drunk."

Levi: "I mean on my mother's side, numbskull! Finding out that someone in your family has cancer, dealing with having your brother-in-law taken to prison, watching one of your friends nearly die before your eyes." *Cut off by Dean this time.*

Dean: "Alright, alright, that's enough! We get it, you've dealt with a lot of crap in your life!"

Levi: "Honestly, if it hadn't been for all the times that I came close to death, I probably would've committed suicide. Then half a year ago I actually do die, and end up discovering that I'm the same freaking age as my dad on top of being a freak of nature."

Dean: *Looks at Sam, then Levi, then back at Sam.* "Yikes, I think that he's dealt with more than we have, Sammy!"

Sam: *Looks saddened by what he heard.* "It seems so. Come on, we should head back over to Sean and Artie." *Starts walking back down the beach.*

Levi: "You two go ahead. I just need a few moments alone."

Sam: "That's understandable. Take all the time that you need."

Dean: *For the first time ever, wraps Levi in a hug.* "I'm sorry, kiddo. I had no idea that you went through so much."

Levi: *Surprised, but actually hugs Dean back.* "I can't blame you for not being around as I was growing up, dad. After all, we were both babies at the same time." *Laughs just a little bit. Lets go of Dean. Sits down in the sand.*

Dean: *Walks back to Artie, Sam, and Sean.*

Artie: *Grumbling in irritation. Back facing Dean, has large bumps in his back around where his wings would be. Refuses to acknowledge Sean, who is rubbing his shoulder, trying to get attention.*

Sean: "Artie, I said sorry." *Artie just grumbles.* "Corgi."

Sam: "What'd you do?"

Sean: "I got curious about his wings and tried hitting the pressure point that releases them, but he's being stubborn...."

Dean: *Very quiet now.*

Sam: "If he doesn't want to show them to you, he doesn't have to. I'm sure that he will if he wants to show them to you."

Artie: *Fidgets awkwardly.*

Sean: "I just wanted to see if it was bad." *Pouts.* "Coooooorgi."

Artie: *Wings slowly extend from his back. Wing's resemble a sharp version of a dragon flies, shimmering in black and dark blue against the sunlight. The bottom wings are exceptionally long creating an elegant look despite the picture being incomplete without Artie's missing right wing. However four stubs remain in place on his back oddly.*

Sam: "I now see why you're envious of those that have wings. Let me tell you, those wings of yours, are beautiful, Artie."

Artie: *Blushes.*

Sean: "Hey.... Mine!"

Sam: "I know he's yours, plus I'm not interested in those as the same sex as me! I'm heterosexual, so is Dean. All I was doing was complimenting Artie!"

Dean: "Needless to say; hence Levi sitting over there." *Points to where Levi sat. Looks up at Sean.* "Possessive much?"

Sean: "Yep. I spent over 5 years breaking that wall, I'm not going to lose to some hunters."

Artie: "Give it a rest." *Purrs when Sean massages the base of his wing. The wing twitches at first then relaxes.* "Be careful back there. Those could break off with your brute strength."

Sean: "I'll be gentle."

Dean: *Looks over to where Levi is sitting.* Poor guy. I had no idea that he experienced so much. Seems like no matter what, a Winchester's life will be filled with tragedy.

Artie: *Flinches away when Sean tries to touch one of the bump like things. They look just like the ones the wings sprouted from, but oddly are still the same apart from some redness.* "No."

Sean: "What are those?"

Artie: "I don't know.... A deformity? Something? Use your imagination."

Sam: *Can't help but look.* "Another pair of wings growing on you Artie?"

Dean: *Looks at Sam, shocked.*

Artie: *Tenses.* "I won't humor such ridiculous ideas! I need to cool off. I'm going to go get a bite." *Starts to leave, making his wings retract.*

Sean: "Stay where I can get to you!"

Artie: *Waves him off.*

Sean: "Well.... Add that to the list of things that'll strike a cord."

Levi: *Finally walks back over, carrying some frisbees that he got from his car.* "Ever play frisbee golf?"

Dean: "What the heck is frisbee golf?"

Levi: *Smiles.* "It's a combination of golf with frisbees. It's all in the name. Really fun to play. It's even better at night, but with Charles on the loose, that would be a bad idea. Luckily we can play it during the day. So, who's in?"

Sean: "I have to go Artie hunting." *Gets up when he sees that Artie has gone to the car he and Sean took to get there, an old 1974 corvette stingray in dark red.*

Dean: *Shakes his head.* "One of the odder pairs I've met I'll say."

Sam: *Slightly laughs.* "Funny coming from the guy that's the father to another person that's the same age as himself." *Looks at Levi.* "Sounds fun."

Dean: "You're just excited to learn something new, but I'm game too."

Levi: *Smiling.* "Great!"

Sean: *Comes back carrying a large cooler.* "How the hell did you expect to carry this?"

Artie: "I didn't, I knew you would come over and do it for me." *Pulls out containers once Sean sets it down, searching for something.* "Found it!" *Opens it to reveal ice cream and grabs a spoon from the cooler as well.*

Levi: "Well my oh my, isn't this turning into quite the nice little outing."

Artie: *Mumbles around the ice cream.* "Quiet you."

Sean: *Digs out his own.* "Why'd you pack all the overly sweet ones?"

Artie: "They're good."

Levi: *Helps himself to some ice cream. Quickly finishes his bowl. Gets weird looks from everyone else.* "What?"

Dean: "Dude, you wolfed down a bowl of ice cream. Don't you have brain freeze?"

Levi: "Nope. I know this little trick to get rid of brain freeze."

Sam: "How?"

Levi: "It only works if you don't wear dentures or a retainer. All you gotta do is simply stick your tongue to the top of your mouth."

Artie: "Weirdos...." *Continues eating. Leans against Sean.*

Sean: "Aren't you burning up, Corgi?"

Artie: "I'm ok. I like the heat, remember?"

Levi: "Summer baby like me?"

Artie: "Spring. I'm part electric fae though, which falls under the pyro category, meaning I'm fond of warmer climates."

Levi: "Oh." *Looking at his frisbees.*

Dean: "I guess you really like that golf frisbee thing, huh Levi?"

Levi: "It's called frisbee golf, or disc golf. When you're actually playing it's called frolfing."

Sam: "What's it called when you play it at night?"

Levi: "Same thing, just with the word 'night' at the beginning."

Artie: "Sports are exhausting.... I don't see the point to them."

Levi: This one isn't really much of a sport.... I think. You'd have fun with it though. At least give it a try. That wouldn't hurt you, would it?" *Looks at Sean.* "It could be good for him too. Won't know unless you try it."

Sean: "Artie's not much of a sport person. The only sport he was involved in was college and that got a bit violent."

Artie: "He shouldn't have stepped in my area if he didn't want to get his ass kicked."

Levi: *Looks disappointed.*

Dean: "It's alright Levi. Sam and I'll go give this disc golf thing a shot with ya."

Levi: *Perks up.* "Do you even know how to throw a frisbee?"

Dean: "Not really. The last time that I had one in my hands was in my various high school PE classes."

Levi: "Meaning that I'll have to teach you. Oh well, it should be easier than showing Cas how to throw it. Just imagine that!" *Laughs.*

Artie: "See, this is why I don't believe in angels. If they can't learn something as basic as throwing a frisbee, then what can they do?"

Dean: "I can see that being a disaster." *Laughs.*

Sam: "What about you Sean? Would you like to try to go frolfing?"

Levi: *Smiles, happy that someone remembered one of the terms. Looks at Sean, hopeful.*

Sean: *A bit uncomfortable with being on friendly terms with the Winchesters. Looks at Artie.* "What do you think?"

Artie: Go for it if you want. I'm going to go grab my guitar. *Stands up with some difficulty.*

Levi: "Are you alright, Arthur?"

Artie: Three years of torture and a body that is significantly weakened with injury. I have a tendency to get sore.

Levi: "Oh." *Stands up after gathering the frisbees.*

Artie: *Goes and grabs his guitar. Sits somewhere where he can watch them play without getting involved and works on tuning his instrument.*

Levi: *Busy making a makeshift course. Stabs some long pole-like sticks into the sand, and draws circles around them. The sticks are spaced out at random intervals. Walks back over to Dean, Sam, and Sean. Smiling.* "Rules are simple. Get your frisbee inside the baskets, or in this case, the circles in as few throws as possible. I don't do this competitively, just for fun, so I don't really have a set par for each basket. If someone is standing in front of you call out 'heads' before throwing. One time most of my throws were curving off to the right, and I'm left handed. Suddenly one of my throws curved off to the left and nailed the person I was playing with in the forehead. Left a nice sized bump on her."

Dean: "Alright, got it. Now get over here and show me how to throw this thing."

Levi: *Walks over to Dean, holding a frisbee.* "I'm just going to demonstrate. I won't be physically helping you, so pay attention."

Sam: *Watches intently as Levi helps Dean.*

Levi: "Grip the frisbee like so with either your left or right hand. That much you should know." *Places the edge of the disc on his right hip.* "This throw is the more basic throw, but easy to get a handle on. Always start on the hip opposite the hand that you're throwing with." *Throws out his arm, but doesn't let go of the frisbee.* "Throw your arm out, and let go about mid-throw." *Watches as Sam and Dean do what he just did. Watches their frisbees fly.* "Good! Now go get them."

Sam and Dean: *Run off to get their frisbees. They come back.*

Sam: "Now what?"

Levi: *Runs forward and lets go of his frisbee. The disc flies in a straight line. Goes and get it.* "It took me a long time to get that throw down, so don't feel bad if you can't do it." *Watches as they attempt, only to have their frisbees land inches away from their feet.* "Like I said, that's a harder throw to get a handle on. Now let the game begin. There's only 9 baskets instead of 18." *Goes first. His frisbee, a red, yellow, and black one with a phoenix on it, lands most of the way between the starting point and the first basket. Steps off to the side to let Sean throw.*

Sean: *Throws, gets slightly ahead of Levi but mainly due to his strength. The throw itself looks unstable.*

Dean: *Throws his frisbee, which is black and yellow with the word 'nuke' on it. It lands just behind Levi's.* "Was that good?"

Levi: "Not to bad, but you could do better."

Sam: *Throws his frisbee. A blue and white one reading 'buzzz'. It arcs to the left and lands several yards behind Dean's. Looks disappointed.*

Levi: *Runs to his disc. Picks it up.* "Don't feel to bad Sam. It happens." *Throws his disc, which hits the stick for the first basket, and falls to the ground.*

Artie: "Aaaaaand the men are dogs."

Dean: "So what now?"

Levi: "Sean's throw. Followed by you then Sam."

Sam: *Standing yards away from them, waiting with disc in hand.*

Levi: "And yes Sam, you have you to throw from there!" *Raised his voice so that Sam could hear him.* "Wherever your disc lands, unless it's in the basket, you have to throw from where it landed."

Dean: "What if we were playing in a wooded area?"

Levi: "Then you'd be allowed to retrieve your frisbee, and you'd have to throw once you're in a clear spot for a throw."

Dean: "Got it."

Sean: *Throws too far.* "Damn it...!"

Artie: "Woof!"

Sean: "Come on! I didn't make cat calls when I watched you show high schoolers how to ice skate!"

Levi: *Standing at the next start spot for the 2nd basket, waiting.* "Just keep throwing until you make it."

Dean: *Throws, and the disc lands just outside the circle.*

Sam: "Heads!" *Watches as Dean moves out of the way. Throws his disc when he sees that Sean isn't moving. This time the disc lands about 2 yards from where Dean had his at before he threw.*

Levi: "Since I'm already done with that basket, Sean gets to throw. Try not to throw so hard this time."

Sean: "I don't think I'm very good at this."

Artie: "Come on, Poppet, you can do it."

Sean: *Focuses. Lands on the edge of the circle.*

Artie: *Lightly claps.* "There you go."

Levi: "I'll let that count. Had that been an actual basket, your disk would have fallen out. It has to stay in to count. Now it's just Dean and Sam."

Dean: *Throws his disk after Sean moves. It lands inside the circle due to Dean throwing very lightly.* "That leaves you, Sammy."

Sam: *Takes two throws just to get it to the circle, and another three to have the disk land inside.*

Levi: *Moves forward, and throws the disk. It flies for a long time until landing a third of the way from the circle. Walks up to his disk, but stands off to the side.*

Sean: *Sneaks off and lays his head on Artie's lap as he starts to play the guitar lightly.*

Artie: "Get bored? Give me a song to play while you're over here."

Sean: "Hmmm.... Too many to choose from."

Dean: "Looks like Sean's done." *Throws. The disk lands a quarter of the way.*

*As the game progresses, Sam and Dean end up getting better at it. They finally make it to the 9th and final basket. Levi ends up winning.*

Sam: "That was actually not that bad. I like it."

Dean: "Yeah, we'll have to play it again when we have the chance to."

Levi: "Next time we'll play at night."

Sean: *Snuggles next to Artie as he plays acoustic versions of punk rock songs.*

Artie: "Tired?"

Sean: "Nope. Just relaxing."

Levi: *Sits back in the sand, listening to Artie play, and watches the sunset with Sam and Dean.*

Sean: "....This is such a chick flick moment."

Artie: *Stops.* "Well, sorry I don't have an electrical outlet for the electric guitar."

Sean: *Pulls out his phone to look at the time.* "It's almost dinner time. We should head back."

Artie: "Probably should if I'm going to make scampi."

Dean: *Stands up and heads to the Impala.*

Sam: *Follows him.*

Levi: *Removes the sticks that he had for the baskets, gathers his frisbees, and puts them in his car. Gets in and drives after his family.*


	8. Chapter 8

Artie: *Immediately goes to the kitchen with Sean.*

Daniel: *Waiting for them at the door. Gives Artie a stern look, but doesn't say anything. Turns on Dean.* "What the hell were you thinking?! Do you have any idea how worried sick we were? We told you to leave a note when you're going to do stupid things."

Levi: "Calm down Daniel. It was one slip up. It won't happen again."

Daniel: "It better not! I can handle my brother being insane enough to disregard his own health, but I won't let him be careless enough to run around with a killer on the loose!"

Levi: *Walks into the house once Daniel moves out of the way.*

Sam: "All we did was spend the day at the beach."

Dean: "Nothing happened. We all just had a nice relaxing day there."

Daniel: *Glares.* "That's how it always starts. He has one, maybe two good days, lowers your concern, then he's right back to walking on the wrong side of the road, and opening his mouth at the wrong time in the wrong place. You don't know the wreck he can be."

Dean: "I can understand worrying about your brother, but you do have to let him be on his own once in awhile."

Sam: "Yeah. There were times when I nearly went crazy due to spending so much time around Dean."

Dean: "I'd hate to see how Artie would get."

Levi: "That and we know that it's a good idea to get him out of this house. We can't have him developing Stockholm Syndrome."

Daniel: *Angry.* "He might as well have, he's marrying a Fae Hunter! Those things have been killing us since their creation, and Sean being the Troll King doesn't help that!

Levi: "Have you ever stopped to think that with Sean and Arthur being together that it could put an end to the Fae Hunters killing your kind. Sean, being the Troll King, as you've said he is, could easily put an end to that."

Sam: "Levi's right."

Dean: *Walks back to their room.*

*Dinner passes in odd silence. Not even Artie's parents try to break it, and everyone eventually goes to bed, after some research on the Winchesters end, and a loud movie marathon by Artie and Sean, and scare event where Sean was kicked off the bed making a mini earthquake.*

Castiel: *Shaking Dean awake at 1 in the morning.* "Dean. Dean, wake up."

Dean: *Wakes up. Looks at the clock.* "What the hell, Cas? It's 1 in the freaking morning, let me sleep!" *Rolls back over to go back to sleep.*

Castiel: "Arthur is sneaking out again. He appears to be in pain."

Dean: "Sam, wake up!"

Sam: *Rolls over.* "No, not that, that's my grapefruit." *Falls silent. "Silly monkey playing guitar."

Dean: "Great, he's talking in his sleep. Hey Cas, watch this.... What monkey, Sam?"

Sam: "That monkey. He stole my grapefruit. Get it back."

Dean: "I'm not seeing a monkey, Sammy."

Sam: "But it's right there!"

Castiel: "I do not see why this is amusing. Arthur is out there Dean."

Dean: *Kicks Sam.*

Sam: *Wakes up.* "Dean? What, can't sleep?"

Dean: "Artie's out roaming again."

Sam: "Oh."

Levi: *Out in his beast form.*

Dean: "Cas, try looking for Levi. He could be helpful to us, what with his flying around right now."

Castiel: *Goes to look for Levi to tell him about Arthur.*  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Artie: *Made it as deep into the forest as he could, screaming in pain as the bumps on his back crack open. The tips of what looks like a pair of golden wings are trying to poke through, but are coming out like crumpled up paper in the rain. Continues to cry out in pain as he attempts to force them from showing, back arching with strain as he does so.*

Castiel: *Locates Levi, and tells him the news.*

Levi: *Goes about flying overhead, looking for Artie.*

Sean: *Has also wandered outside to track Artie. Runs past Levi as he hears Artie's cries of pain. Is surprisingly fast when he wants to be, and barrels through the underbrush, knocking low hanging branches to the ground if caught in his way.*

Levi: *Lands in a field close to them. Eyesight is heightened. Has ability to talk.*

Sean: *Grips Artie's shoulders as soon as he gets to him.* "Arthur, what's wrong? Why are you out here shirtless?"

Artie: *Screams in pain as Sean's torso accidentally bumps the forming wings.* "Don't touch me!"

Sean: *Jumps back startled. Looks anxious when he sees the wings trying to poke out.* "Holy shit...! What in hell's name...?"

Levi: *Comes up to them. Confused by what's coming out of Artie's back. Confused because the events leading to this were fast.* "What's going on?"

Sean: "He's a tetrad wing... four of them...!" *Freaking out.* "Shit, this is not good...!"

Levi: "It'll end eventually; he won't be stuck like this. Just calm down."

Sean: *Shakes his head.* "You don't understand. When a fae's wings grow in it's a very delicate procedure. Someone needs to straighten the wings or they could permanently damage his back."

Levi: "Then do it!"

Sean: "Only a fae knows how! Plus, with my strength I'd end up snapping them off!" *Winces as Artie screams more. Notices Artie is trying to pull the wings back in and grabs his shoulders.* "Arthur, you can't do that! Just let them come out!"

Artie: "Hell no! They hurt!"

Sean: "It's ok. We'll go get help." *Turns to Levi.* "Go back to the house and get someone. Preferably someone with a close blood relation, or similar element. I'll do the best I can to get him there. He's about to start kicking again...."

Levi: *Wings his way to the house. Flies over Sam and Dean.* No time to stop. *Lands.* "DANIEL!"

Daniel: *Irritated, slams open the door to his bedroom.* "What the hell...!? Do you have any idea how early in the morning it is? This had better be important."

Levi: "It's Arthur. He has another set of wings coming in."

Daniel: *Blinking away sleep.* "That's not possible. If that was the case, they should have come in 3 years ago."

Levi: "Well they're making an appearance, and he needs your assistance."

Daniel: "Damn him being a late bloomer. Alright, take me to him. How much time has passed since it started?"

Levi: "I've never given someone a ride on me before except for women, and about half an hour ago."

Daniel: "You can't touch me, plonker! You have the mark, you'll end up burning my flesh. Just take me to him. If a half hour really has passed, then it's not going to be pretty."

Levi: "Actually, for whatever reason, when I'm in this form my tattoos aren't on me. He's in the woods next to a field." *His voice is more gruff and deeper in his were-chimera form.*

Daniel: "That symbol is ancient. Once you mark it on your body, it is marked upon your soul." *Runs off in the direction Levi indicated. Slow at first but surprisingly grows in speed.*

Dean: *Finally reaches Sean and Artie.* "What's going on?"

Sean: *Covering Artie's mouth, winces as Artie bites down in pain.* "Not... good; I stopped the kicking though." *Tightens his grip around Artie as he squirms again.* "Calm down, just let them come out, or it'll keep going. We need to get Daniel or Drake out here."

Levi: *Howls.*

Dean: "There's Levi's signal. I guess he got help."

Sam: "Which would mean someone's on the way."

Sean: "Please be Heimich, please be Heimich."

Daniel: "Arthur!"

Sean: "Damn it!"

Daniel: "Get your damn hands off him, hunter!" *Tries to put himself between Artie and Sean.*

Sean: *Stubbornly steps back next to Dean, cradling the hand with a bloody bite mark in it.*

Sean: "Ow.... Damn."

Daniel: *Stares at where the wings are starting to poke out.* Damn.... "Arthur, listen to me for once, you need to stop!"

Artie: "It hurts! I don't want them!"

Daniel: "Just let them out!" *Rubs his back.* "Uhhhh.... Think of them like scalpels!"

Artie: "Scalpels...?" *Grunts in pain, the wings poke out more.* "How do you know about that stuff...?"

Daniel: "Yeah, aren't those the things you cut through flesh with? Just think of it like that."

Wings: *Start to fold out more.*

Sean: "Why are they all crumpled?"

Daniel: "It's normal. We just have to straighten them out a bit. First they need to be out though. Come on Arthur, they're almost there. It hurts, but it'll be worth it, I promise."

Artie: *Relaxing more.*

Sam: "Looks like I was right back on the beach."

Daniel: "Save your arrogance for later."

Artie: *Grunts loudly in pain, shaking as the wings fully unfurl, coated in a sticky clear substance.*

Daniel: "I forgot how gross this was...." *Pulls Artie's arm over his shoulder.* "Come on. Lets get you back to the house, so we can straighten them out and get you some tea.

Artie: "No... just... just cut them off. I don't want them."

Daniel: "We are not cutting off your wings, and that is final!"

Artie: *Crying.* "You know what this means for me! I don't want the damn things!"

Daniel: *Sighs.* "No one's going to force you into that... besides, we have 400 years to find another one. You'll be fine."

Artie: *Calms down and nods, allowing Daniel to help him back to the mansion.*

Dean: *Had been looking at their surroundings.* Shadows are all over. Charles could be watching us. Sometimes paranoia don't hurt.

Daniel: *Glances at Dean.* "Don't worry about him. If he was anywhere near here, Arthur would be spazzing out in a heartbeat."

Dean: "Sometimes paranoia don't hurt." *Starts walking back with the group.* "You know, if it weren't for Cas playing watchdog we wouldn't had known about Artie."

Sam: "Dean, now's not the time to be a smart ass."

Daniel: "We'll thank your pet when Arthur can think straight again. Get the door, I don't want to drop him."

Dean: "He's not our pet, he's our friend." *Opening the door.* "He's free to come and go when he wants."

Sam: "Though he is somewhat of an ass himself."

Levi: *Too big to actually be in the house at the moment, lying outside.* "He mostly answers to Dean."

Sam: "According to Cas, they have a 'profound bond'."

Daniel: "We call that 'mates' in our culture."

Dean: "We're not mates!"

Daniel: "That's what Arthur said." *Drags Artie into the foyer where he sets him down on his stomach on a soft couch that his tiny body sinks into.*

Heimich: *Arrives almost immediately.* "Knew it! Pay up, Larson!"

Daniel: "Heimich, keep your damn voice down, you fossil!"

Heimich: *Slaps a hand over his mouth and nods.*

Daniel: "Make yourself useful and go get some tea."

Heimich: "Mugu wanted to do it."

Daniel: *Sighs.* "Mugu is accident prone." *Looks at the Winchesters.* "You, go check on Mugu in the kitchen. You don't want to be here for the first few folds anyways. He's going to be screaming bloody murder."

Sam: "I take it that you know about the books chronicling our lives as well."

Dean: *Sighs and walks off to the kitchen with Sam.*

Sam: *Didn't stick around waiting for an answer. Just went directly to the kitchen.*

*In the kitchen a petite form with short coral orange hair is facing away from the Winchesters, focused on a stove where a pot of water is starting to boil. From the back the person has a feminine form to them, with baggy pajama pants that hang from their hips and a loose tank top.*

Sam: "You must be Mugu. I assume that you've heard of who we are."

Mugu: *Flinches and nods shakily.*

Levi: *Sticks his head through an open window.*

Dean: "Oh look, it's Mr. Ed."

Levi: *Laughs.* "A horse is a horse, of course of course. Unless, of course that horse is the famous Mr. Ed.... Sorry, couldn't resist." *Looks at Mugu.* "Who's this?"

Sam: "Mugu."

Dean: "That sounds like a guy's name to me."

Sam: "Probably gender neutral."

Heimich: *Peeks his head in.* "You Winchesters aren't hitting on my mate, are you?" *Teasingly.*

Mugu: *Drops a cup in fright.* "Oh, dear. I'm sorry." *Starts to bend down to pick them up, but is stopped by Heimich.*

Heimich: "Don't worry about it, we have more than enough. Just grab a new one, and take it to Artie. Kay?" *Smiles at Mugu as he picks up the broken shards.*

Mugu: *Nods.* "Ok." *Does so and quickly leaves, blushing with embarrassment.*

Dean: *Glares at Heimich.*

Levi: "Dean, calm down. He was teasing, that's all."

Dean: "Everyone around here involved with someone? Minus the kiddos, of course."

Heimich: "Believe it or not, but faes are actually almost as territorial as trolls. The only difference is a troll will forcefully hold their mate against their will if not accepted, while a fae will willingly let go if spokenly desired without a struggle. So, it's common for faes to travel with their mates. Emily and Teressa are single though."

Levi: "That explains Teressa's flirtations with Dean."

Dean: *Smiling.*

Levi: "Too bad our souls are marked."

Dean: "What are you talking about?"

Levi: "Apparently as soon as we got these tattoos to make it so that they can't physically touch us it also marked our souls, so it wouldn't even matter if we got them removed."

Dean: "Oh."

Heimich: *Chuckles.* "Teressa wasn't flirting with you, she was being friendly. You were just staring at her chest too much to know the difference." *Throws away the sharps of ceramic.* "Well, I'd better go see how it's going. Those wings are going to turn out beautiful if Daniel doesn't mess up."

Sam: "How long will that take?"

Heimich: "He should be finishing up. He's done it once before for Artie."

Levi: "Well, that's good." *Pulls his head out of the window to go hunt down some deer to eat.*

Sam: "Where's he going?"

Dean: "I don't know. He'll be fine though, what with the claws, wings, and pointy teeth and all."

Sam: "I know."

Heimich: *Has left.*

Sam: "Ok, these things are starting to freak me out.... He was here just a moment ago. How does someone that size vanish?

Dean: *Shrugs.* "We've seen odder things."

Sam: "Think we should go check, or try to get more sleep?"

Dean: *Raiding the fridge for a snack.* "Go ahead and do what ya want. I'm gonna eat something then try to go back ta sleep."

Sam: "This seems like a good chance to learn more about faes, so I'm going to go see if they're in the mood to talk."

Dean: "You've got a point." *Now preparing a sandwich. Decides to join the group instead.*

Sam: *Walking back out into the living room.*

Daniel: *Has finished cleaning up and straightening Artie's wings. Artie is face down on the couch while Daniel kneels beside him, running his hands gingerly over them to make sure all the wrinkles and folds are out. The wings are now a light shade of sparkling gold that appears more see-through at the tips. They have sharp edges like Arthur's original pair which have also extended, fluttering lightly occasionally.*

Artie: *Humming.*

Drake: *Standing there with Ariana.* "We should have expected this; no wonder his electric powers were out of control for him."

Castiel: *Appears.* "I see that you have him."

Dean: "No dip, Sherlock."

Sam: "Thanks for telling us that he had run off, Cas."

Castiel: *Stands silently.*

Dean: "You can go now Cas." *Shooing him away.*

Castiel: *Disappears.*

Ariana: "Why are his wings so late though?"

Drake: "I don't remember him being this late of a bloomer."

Daniel: *Bitter.* "He was 3 years late with his first pair too.... And with his powers... and with his horns.... You were busy, remember?"

Ariana and Drake: *Fidget.*

Drake: "We did the best we could, Daniel; we had no choice."

Dean: Oh joy, family drama.

Sam: *Looks confused.* "Why didn't you have a choice? If it's alright for me to ask."

Drake: "There were complications when we had Arthur. A year after he was born we moved to Detroit, Michigan, due to the Aqua clan in Scandinavia starting to become.... how do I put this, upset with us. None of the other clans are too thrilled about this being our 10th year as the leaders. We felt it would be safer here. There was a lot of work though governing a society of faes in another country, so we were often gone or busy with work and meetings."

Sam: "Why are they unhappy?"

Dean: "Sammy?"

Sam: "Don't call me that, Dean."

Dean: "Whatever.... Sammy." *Smirking.*

Sam: *Stomps on Dean's foot.*

Dean: *Hits Sam in the back of the head.*

Drake: "Because we started as a simple farming and agricultural clan, unlike them."

Dean: "Well, as interesting as all of this is, I'm heading back ta bed.... If I can fall back asleep, that is." *Leaves the room. Surprised when Sam actually follows.*

Drake: "....Good morning?"


	9. Chapter 9

Dean: *Wakes up to see Levi relaxing, reading.* "What ya reading?"

Levi: *Reading one of the Supernatural books that he put on his Kindle Fire HD.* "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Dean: *Looks at Levi.* "Not really. Know if breakfast is ready?"

Levi: *Doesn't look up.* "It was about half an hour ago; you slept through it. If you're lucky you'll find leftovers. I didn't join due to devouring 2 deer last night." *Belches and some teeth come out.* "Plus a shark."

*Down in the dining room.* 

Artie: *Sitting at the table. Appears upset by something, and barely acknowledges Dean when he walks in.*

Dean: *Takes notice of the mouping Artie. Sits down after finding something to eat.* "You alright, Artie?"

Artie: "As fine as the last 26 years of my life has been on average...."

Dean: "I take that as a 'no'. What's eating ya up so badly then?"

Artie: "Don't trouble yourself with it. It's just... stuff no one wants to deal with."

Dean: "Oh come on, Uncle Dean's here ta help!" *Sees Sam walk in at that moment.*

Sam: *Grabs some tea from the fridge, and pours a glass for himself. Looks like he's sweating. Evidently went for a run. Sits down.*

Dean: "And Uncle Sammy as well I guess."

Sam: *Looks at Dean.* "Huh?"

Artie: "We have no blood relation, and I fail to see where you have gotten this ludicrous idea from."

Dean: "I guess you know what Bobby would say. Family don't just end with blood."

Sam: *Sighs.* "I miss Bobby."

Dean: "You're not the only one. To bad that he never got to meet Levi."

Artie: *Stands up irritated.* "Don't act like you hate me then try to play friendly! "

Sam: "We don't hate you, Artie."

Dean: "Well, not as much as we did when we first met you at least."

Levi: *Walks in.* "I've never hated you, Arthur. Our run in on the beach, I was just protecting my family." *Places his hand on the back of his head.* "I-I kind of wound up remembering what you smelled like."

Dean: *Silent for a second.* "Awkward."

Levi: "Guys, I've been thinking lately. Maybe we should have someone here, someone like Sean for instance, give us more information on faes that way when we do come face to face with you know who we'll know exactly what to and what not to do."

Sam: "That's actually a very good idea."

Dean: "My looks and charm, and yet you somehow end up being a smart giant like Sam."

Levi: "Don't forget your wise cracking. I also inherited that from you."

Sam: "It just confuses me how you haven't taken to drinking."

Levi: "29 years of faithfully sticking to my oath to not drink alcohol. Yeah, I don't think that I'll be starting anytime soon."

Sam: "Wait, if you're 35 and you made that pact 29 years ago that would mean that you were 6 when you made that promise to yourself."

Levi: "Yeah. I happened to take a very small sip of my mom's boyfriend's beer and didn't like the taste of it, so I decided from that point to not drink alcohol."

Sam: "Oh."

Artie: *Storms out, making sure to slam the door.*

Dean: "Is there a limit to moodiness, or is it endless with that guy?"

Sam: "I'm thinking it's endless. So, do we try to find Sean?"

Levi: "I guess so, unless, of course you two want to sit here where all the food is, eating it and getting fat." *Walks out of the kitchen.*

Sean: *In the room he's staying in with Artie, staring at a dagger in his hands with the leather bracelets around his wrists off revealing the horizontal scars.*

Levi: *Following a scent at first, but then gets confused with there being so many. Sighs.* "Might as well try his and Arthur's ro-." *Takes off at a dead run. Sam and Dean run as hard as they can just to keep up.*

Sam: "What is it?"

Levi: *Bursts into the room.*

Sean: *Startled. Hasn't cut himself.* "What the hell?!"

Levi: *Sees the dagger and Sean's scars.* "If you were thinking about cutting yourself, I suggest that you don't. The relief you get from it is only temporary."

Sam: *Leans over to Dean.* "How'd he know that?"

Dean: "You heard him back on the beach; he had a really cruddy life."  
Sean: "I wasn't going to do it, I was just remembering." *Puts the blade away but the bracelets remain off.*

Levi: *Relaxes.* "Sorry about bursting in here like that." *Looks at the now broken door. Pulls a pen and paper from his pocket. Writes 'Don't worry about the door, I'll replace it on my own dime.' Hands the note to Sean.* "We're wondering if you could tell us more about faes. That way when we do go head to head with Charles we'll know what to do, and what not to do."

Sean: "What do you mean by 'what not to do'?"

Dean: "Not dying for one."

Sam: "And not allowing him to get to Artie."

Sean: "The only way to make sure he doesn't get Artie is to catch him, or get rid of him."

Levi: *Looks a bit nervous.* "We're thinking something a little more... permanent."

Sean: "What do you mean by that?"

Dean: "What do you think it means?"

Sam: *Hits Dean.*

Levi: *Sighs deeply.* "I'm talking about killing Charles."

Sam: "Artie would be safe from him for good after that."

Sean: "It's not hard to kill them, just give them a fatal blow with some iron. If that's your solution to everything though, you'll never get any farther with faes."

Sam: "Then what's the other course of action that we could take?"

Levi: "And how do we survive if push comes to shove?"

Sean: "Look, faes are kind of simple really, but you don't seem to be interested in the psychological or reasoning part of them, or able to comprehend how to interact with them beyond violence, so I'll put it simple. Iron hurts, and rosemary can be used to ward them off or summon them. Their opposite element will hurt them, so Charles won't like fire, and their wings are a weak point; cut those off with an iron knife, and they'll be significantly weakened. Also, you can trap them in salt circles."

Sam: "Then by all means, please, tell us about the psychology of a fae." *Sits down.*

Sean: "I don't think you'd be able to understand."

Sam: "I went to Stanford; I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to understand."

Sean: "Did you study psychology?"

Sam: "Law; I wanted to be a lawyer."

Dean: "Don't underestimate him, he's a lot smarter than he lets on."

Sean: "And faes are complex creatures. I'm still working on getting Daniel's trust, and Artie's an unpredictable hailstorm."

Levi: "We've noticed. Seriously though, Fae 101 would be nice."

Sean: "They like consistency. You can't suddenly change your personality towards them. If you continue to be assholes they'll expect you to be assholes, and get scared if you change; they'll think you're trying to trick them. You need to be gradual, and stay on track with them. No jumping around in topics; it just gets them frustrated."

Sam: "Is that all, or is there more?"

Sean: "Well, all faes are different, so it goes on quite a bit. And a lot of it is observational. Follow me and I'll show you."

Sam: *Stands up. Follows Sean with Dean and Levi.*

Sean: *Leads them to the library where Daniel is looking for a book.* "Wait here and watch." *Goes up to Daniel.* "Hey Daniel. What's up?"

Daniel: "None of your damn business."

Sean: "Are you looking for something?"

Daniel: "A book. Go the hell away."

Sean: "What book? Do you need the stool to reach it? Some of these shelves are tall."

Daniel: "I don't need your help damn it! Why don't you go bother someone else?"

Sean: "Ok, just figured I'd come check and see how things are. The kids are getting huge."

Daniel: "Yeah, they're real eaters. Their doctor thinks they're going to be taller than me."

Sean: "Wow. You might have more Heimiches on the way."

Daniel: "I hope not. Could you imagine having to feed two of them?"

Sean: "Yeah. Take care."

Daniel: "Yeah, yeah. You too, Sean." *Goes back to looking for his book.*

Sean: *Sneaks back out and closes the door.* "Notice anything?"

Dean: "Yeah, that he don't like you much even though you were being kind to him."

Levi: "That's not the only thing. He acted kindly when his kids were brought up."

Sean: "Exactly. I tried getting into his business and he reacted with hostility, but the moment I brought up something he was fond of, he relaxed. The same thing will happen with Artie, even when he's pissed at me like now."

Dean: "So where to next?"

Sam: *Being quiet. Not uttering a single word. Taking mental notes, so is Levi.*

Sean: "The back yard, that's where Artie is. I'll show you the number one way to get a fae on your good side."

Sam: *Thinking the whole way.* Don't do anything sexual. Don't do anything sexual. Don't do anything sexual.

Sean: *Leads them out there, and has them wait around the corner. Goes up to Artie who is reading a book, still appears to be pissed.* "Corgi? You still mad?"

Artie: "I'm pissed, now leave me alone."

Sean: "Awe, come on! Corgi, you know I was just concerned about you."

Artie: "And it's annoying!"

Sean: "Come on, Artie. What can I do to make you forgive me?"

Artie: "I don't want anything...."

Sean: "Hmmm.... I'll help you make blood splatters."

Artie: "....Will you?"

Sean: "Yeah. We can even hang them up in our room."

Artie: "You're just trying to get on my good side."

Sean: "Yeah, I am, because I love you. You just worry me sometimes, and I get angry. I didn't mean to raise my voice like that, honestly. You just get so frustrating sometimes."

Artie: "Yeah... I guess I do...."

Sean: "Will you forgive me?"

Artie: "Let me finish this chapter in peace and I will."

Sean: "Thank you, Corgi!" *Kisses him before running off.*

Artie: *Shakes his head smiling slightly.*

Sean: "See. Get them on a topic they like, tell the truth, and they cooperate."

Sam: "Then we talk to Charles about Artie." *Glances at Dean.* "And tell the truth."

Dean: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Levi: "Well, you do lie a lot. So have you Sam."

Dean: "Like you're Mr. Honesty yourself?"

Levi: "We all know that I only lie when I find it necessary to do so."

Dean: "What about light lies? You know, lies that are part of the truth."

Sean: "No lies at all. If you don't want to say something, then just say so. Also, we are killing the bastard. Didn't you read that file on what he's done?"

Levi: "We're very aware of what he's done. I was actually friends with the Appletons. They were very nice people. Sure, Mr. A might have been a nut job, but he didn't deserve to die."

Dean: "I'm pretty sure that none of the victims, including Mrs. Appleton, didn't deserve to die at all."

Sean: "They didn't give you the whole file...."

Sam: "What do you mean?"

Sean: "Alright. we're following me again. Come on, and I'll show you."

Dean: "Oh yippee, I just love playing follow the leader." *Sarcastic.*

Sean: "Oh, ok. Then I won't help you by giving you important facts."

Dean: "I'm just being myself. That's basically what you told us to do."

Levi: *Hits Dean.* "I think that we need to train you to keep your mouth shut, dad, before we go mono a mono with Charles."

Sean: "Are you two going to follow or not, because I am seriously risking the trust I've earned from this family right now with what I'm about to do."

Levi: *Following, Sam and Dean behind him.*

Sean: *Leads them up to the top floor to a door that reads "study." Opens the unlocked door.* "These people have too much trust.... I mean, really? I need to give these faes a lecture." *Leads them into the room and closes the door, locking it. Then crosses the room to the desk where a computer is set up, and starts to hack into it. The study itself is elegant with oak furniture and memorabilia from several countries in Europe, and a large English flag hung across the wall.*

Sam: *In awe at the collection.* "Dean, don't touch anything."

Dean: *Was about to touch something when Sam warned him not to. Puts his hands in his pockets.*

Levi: *Examining some of the memorabilia.* "Most of this stuff belongs in a museum some place."

Sean: "Some of that stuff has been passed down for generations." *Fiddles a bit more.* "Ok, if you have a weak stomach, don't look at what I'm about to show you."

Dean: "You do know that we dig up graves for a living? We've seen some really horrible things."

Sam: "We've also shoved our hands into corpses; more than once."

Sean: "Then get your asses over here!" *Has a file open, mostly of grisly photos of crime scenes. In most of them the organs are hanging out of the body, or strewn about the room, splattered on the wall or even shoved down the victim's throat. All of the victims have short brown hair and a small slender build.* "It gets worse as the crimes become more recent." *Continues to scroll. Writing starts to appear more and more on the walls and floors in blood. The same two words, 'Arthur' and 'brother.' Soon it becomes apparent that the victims were raped.* "See? This bastard is dying. I'd do it myself, but if I trigger my blood lust Artie will be at risk."

Levi: "Which is where we come in. Now this all just begs the question of what if Arthur were to discover the truth. What if he tries asking one of us who it is that we keep talking about?"

*A knock sounds at the door.*

Artie: "Sean? Hey, I finished that chapter. Could... could we talk? I feel really bad about snapping at you earlier... and why are you in my fathers study? The door's locked. Oh, hell, you better not be doing anything weird in there!"

Sean: "Hey, one time! We learned our lesson."

Artie: "Learnt, Sean, the word is learnt. Gosh, you Americans! Let me in already, I dont have the key on me."

Levi: *Points to a window. Walks over to it, opens it, and climbs out. Drops to the ground safely.*

Sam: *Understands what Levi was doing.* "We need a safer way to get out of here. The only reason Levi was able to do that without hurting himself is due to his not being a human."

Dean: "Secret passageway nearby?"

Artie: *Angry.* "Sean, what the hell is going on and why are you in a locked room with the Winchesters!?"

Sean: *Gets up and unlocks the door, yanking it open.*

Artie: *Jumps back startled, a couple tears falling. Was apparently upset by whatever thoughts he had. Yelps startled when Sean pulls him in.*

Levi: *Had Cas put him back in the room.* "You two just had to go and open your big mouths!"

Dean: "Well, we weren't about to jump out of that window like you did!"

Sam: "A fall like that would've seriously hurt us."

Levi: "So, you could've had Cas heal you."

Dean: "It also could've killed us."

Levi: "Good point. You've got me there."

Castiel: *Takes them downstairs.*

*Shouting starts from the top floor. From the sound they can tell Artie is upset and Sean is trying to speak over him to calm him down. The shouts turn to screams then cries, and loud footsteps can be heard until it sounds like Artie and Sean reach their room where Artie quiets down into sobs with Sean trying to say reassuring words.*

Castiel: "I take it Arthur is upset again."

Levi: "Yeah, but from what I've seen, I can tell that Sean will have him calmed down soon."

Castiel: *Leaves.*

*Neither Artie nor Sean join them for dinner that night, leaving them with Heimich's satisfactory grilling.*

Dean: *Stuffing his mouth.*

Levi: "Slow down before you choke again."

Dean: *Slows down on the inhalation of food.*

*The Pembrokes are rather quiet.*

Daniel: "....We should have told him."

Ariana: "Daniel, do not start this; we have guests."

Daniel: "So you're just going to ignore this?"

Drake: "Daniel, no one is ignoring anything. We're just giving your brother time to cool down."

Daniel: "Like hell!" *Stands up.* "I understood that you had to be gone, but he didn't! If you're just going to ignore this, then I'm leaving! Alicia, grab a twin, we're going."

Alicia: "Danny_."

Daniel: "Please. Lets... lets just leave." *Picks up Arthur Jr. and kisses him on his forehead before rushing out.*

Alicia: "I am so sorry, Mrs. Pembroke. I'll talk to him. He probably just needs time as well." *Picks up Casper and follows.*

Drake: "....Anyone else have some parenting advice? Heimich? Teressa?"

Heimich: "They're electric faes, Uncle. They just need time."

*The diner goes on in silence. Instead of waiting for others to finish eating, they simply disperse as they finish eating one at a time.*

*Later at night, a loud frantic knocking is at the Winchester's door.*

Dean: *Hadn't been sleeping well that night, so he was awake. Answers the door.*

Sean: *Frantic.* "Arthur's gone and he's leaving insane notes! Read this! *Pushes the note into Dean's face.* "How could he do this!?"

Dean: *Grabs onto Sean's arm and manages to get his hand out of his face.* "I can't read the note when it's that close to my face."

Sam: *Woke up.* "What's going on?" *Knife in his hand.*

Levi: *Currently sleeping on the ground outside.*

Note:  
Sean,  
I can not deal with this information right now, so I am doing the only logical thing that comes to mind. Getting drunk off my ass and probably die in a ditch.  
-Arthur

Sean: "He hates the idea of alcohol! I don't know what the hell he's even thinking!"

Dean: "You said 'notes'. What do the other ones say?" *Figuring that all of the notes could have clues in them.* "Sam, put on your thinking cap."

Sam: "We should get Levi in on this as well."

Dean: "I'm not going to wake him, you know how much of a crab ass he is when we wake him! I think that it's your turn anyway!" *Puts on some more clothing. Walks out of the room with Sam.* "We're going outside to Levi. Two brainiacs is better than one. They might see something in the notes."

Sean: "It's one note...."

Dean: *Sighs, aggravated.* "Still, it'd be a good thing to wake Levi up."

Sam: *Carefully waking Levi up.* "Hey, wake up."

Levi: *Stretches in his sleep. Kicks in the direction of Sam.*

Sam: *Shakes Levi.*

Levi: *Opens one of his eyes.* "What? Let me fucking sleep, asshole!" *Rolls over, lashes out at Sam with his tail, making him fall.*

Dean: "Oh c'mon! Levi, if you don't get up I'll touch you with iron."

Levi: *Stands up, turns, glares and growls at Dean.* "This had better be important." *Not happy.*

Sam: *Getting up.* It's Artie, he's run off again. Better to have eyes in the sky."

Dean: "That and you know what he smells like. You can easily track him."

Levi: *Finally notices Sean.* "Oh. Alright. Might want to move back." *Takes off when they're out of the way.*

Sean: "You're going to scare him with that thing out after him!"

Sam: "Sean, calm down. I know you're upset, but you need to calm down."

Sean: *Shaking a bit, but starting to calm down.* "He doesn't do this. He'll run off for an hour or two, but he won't... he won't talk about going out and drinking."

Heimich: *Has followed them.* "What are you all out and about for at this time of night?"

Sean: "Arthur's gone. He says he went out drinking."

Heimich: "Uh oh. We better find him then."

Dean: "Levi will just be looking for him. Once he spots Artie he'll either howl or come flapping back to us."


	10. Chapter 10

*At a late night bar.*

Artie: *Has ordered a beer, but can't bring himself to drink it. Soon joined by a guy with dark black hair and icy blue eyes. His eyes somewhat resemble Artie's with their small pupils. Has a bigger build than him though, and is significantly taller.*

Charles: "Come here often?"

Artie: *Snorts.* "Bars aren't really my thing."

Charles: *Chuckles.* "I can tell. I'm Charlie."

Artie: "Arthur."

Charles: *Grins.* "Nice to meet you...."

Artie: "Likewise."

Charles: *Moves closer.* "So, if bars aren't your thing, then what brings you here?" *Eyes glow yellow.*

Artie: "Oh, nothing much. Just a bit of family drama." You. *Eyes glow yellow.*


	11. Chapter 11

Dean: "How many bars are nearby?"

Heimich: "There's about 3 I could think of that he could go to."

Dean: "Which ones, and where are they?"

Sam: "Sean goes to one, Heimich goes to another, then Dean and I check out the other one."

Levi: *Flying over their heads.* "I know which road he's on. There's an issue though; I also caught Charles' scent."

Dean: "C'mon!"

Heimich: "What road? I might have an idea of where he's going."

Levi: *Tells them what road.*

Heimich: "Leave it to Artie. He's headed for the Devil's Pit."

Dean: *Jokingly.* "Oh boy, maybe we'll see Lucifer there."

Sam: *Glares at him.*

Dean: "That was a joke Sam. Lighten up, will ya?"

Heimich: *Rushing off with Sean.* "Come on, Vanderleeden. We'll take the Falcon."

Sam: "Shouldn't we let everyone else know?" *Writes a note and sets it on a table in the house before walking back out to join Dean in the Impala.*

Levi: *Already winging his way back to where he tracked Artie to.*

Heimich: "Your job is to get Artie and keep him away from Charles. Think you can handle that, Sean?"

Sean: *Chuckles.*" I think I can handle it just fine. How fine do you think those Winchesters are going to handle Charles if it comes to that?"

Heimich: "This is going to be one interesting fight."

Dean: *Follows behind them to the Devil's Pit.* "Sam, get the salt."

Sam: "I already have it."

Dean: "Guns?"

Sam: "I think it would be a bad idea to take those into a bar, even if we conceal them."

Dean: "Good point. I wonder what their game plans are."

Sam: "That should be obvious, Dean. Pull Artie outside, hope that Charles follows, then eliminate the threat."


	12. Chapter 12

Charles: *Has started a conversation with Artie about court trials.* "Can you believe some of these people that come into court? There's fingerprints putting them at the scene, yet their lawyers still defend them."

Artie: "When it comes to lawyers it's tricky. They're bound to make things last twice as long, bringing up the same piece of evidence ten times. You'd think the law would care more about justice, but that doesn't exist anymore."

Charles: "Must not be mainstream." *Both chuckle.* "So, Forensics? Is that an interesting job?"

Artie: *Grins.* I didn't mention my career, plonker! Caught you.... "It's interesting, especially when the culprit is cornered."

Levi: *Flying/hovering over the Devil's Pit. Had got there first due to not having to deal with traffic.* Come on you guys. Hurry up and get here.

Sean: *Had stopped Dean and Sam before they went in.* "Stop, I have an idea. Change your appearances a bit."

Sam: *Randomly pulls out a comb and runs it through his hair, putting it in a different style.*

Dean: *Messes up his own hair with his hand.*

Sam: *Pulls out some clothing and goes into a store's restroom to change. Comes out and has Dean do the same.*

Dean: *Comes out of the store. Had purchased one of those little hand held pies that comes in a box as well.*

Sam: "Of course he buys some pie."

Dean: "Just saving this for later."

Levi: *Above them. Watching.*

Sean: *Rolls his eyes and pulls up his hood, sneaking into the bar.* "Booth in the right corner. Don't look at them."

*They had already done this before they could be told to do so. Sitting down in the booth.*

Dean: *Orders a beer.*

Sam: "Seriously Dean? Drinking on the job?"

Dean: "What? We're in a bar and our server walked over, so might as well. Besides, I'd think it would look weird if we didn't order anything."

Sam: *Rolls his eyes.*

Sean: "Shut up, a fae has excellent hearing." *Turns a glass so he can see Artie and Charles. Listens in.*

Artie: *Starts a series of taps on the counter.*

Sean: *Smirks.* "You sneaky little Corgi...."

Sam: *Using the metal napkin holder to watch. Speaking softly.* "Morse code. Clever."

Dean: *Also speaking softly.* "Let's hope that he don't catch on."

Sean: "Not even morse. It's just a little code we made up after all those incidents with him getting kidnapped. That tune was one that The Master from 'Doctor Who' always did; War drums. It means he has a plan."

Sam: "Still, let's hope that he doesn't catch on."

Dean: *Starts a random conversation to add to their cover.*

Artie: "You know what really gets on my nerves about killers?"

Charles: "What would that be?"

Artie: "Their ability to lie, Charles."

Charles: *Pauses before chuckling.* "I'm Charlie, not Charles."

Artie: I've spent every day of my life examining people. It's so easy too when there's nobody worth impressing. You can lay down all the facts without forming an opinion of them."

Charles: "So you're trying to say you're smart?"

Artie: "I'm saying I'm intelligent." *Looks to Sean.* "And you bit off a bit more than you can chew."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Levi: *Circling the bar from a high height.* Come on, get them out here into the open.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam: "What's he up to?" *Starts to tap on the table to ask Artie what he's planning. Using morse code.*

Artie: *Glowers. Taps something else.*

Sean: "Don't use morse code, it's painfully obvious." *Taps something and Artie taps back.* "Good.... He's going to lure Charles out somewhere."

Artie: "It's really crowded here."

Charles: "Want to go to the docks?"

Artie: "Might as well." *Follows Charles out.*

Dean: *Pays and leaves a tip. Waits for a while before leaving.*

Levi: *Sees Artie walk out with Charles.* Well well well. What do we got here? *Waits for the others to walk out.*

Artie and Charles: *Walk down to the docks.*

Charles: "You grew a lot."

Artie: "In 10 minutes?"

Charles: "No."

Artie: "Ah.... That kind of happens after 26 years."

Charles: "I didn't want to leave."

Artie: "Are you going to say the same thing about killing?" *Reaches into his jacket as if he's adjusting it, hand wrapping around the pocket knife there.*

Charles: "You really did grow up to be something." *Does the same thing.*

Levi: *Goes after Artie's scent. Stays out of sight, but also where he can see what's going on. Waits for the others to arrive.*

Dean: *Follows Sean and Heimich to the docks.*

Sam: *Gathering things such as salt and iron rods. Hands Dean a gun and grabs one for himself. The guns are loaded with iron rounds.*

Dean: "Sawed-offs as well."

Sam: *Confused.* "Why? We're not fighting a ghost, Dean."

Dean: "He'll be compelled to pull the salt rounds out of his body to count the rock salt when we tell him what we shot him with, and it should still hurt like hell. Charles has it coming."

Sam: "I thought that you weren't going to torture anyone ever again."

Dean: "I just might have to make an acception for Charles; he deserves it."

Sam: "You're scaring me, Dean."

Dean: *Grabs his right arm just below the elbow.* "Just grab the things we need, will ya?"

Sam: "Right." *Quietly concerned. Grabs what they need.*

*As they round the corner something surprising has taken place.*

Artie and Charles: *Have entered a full out fight.*

Artie: *Appears to have the upper hand and has already landed several wounds on Charles.*

Charles: *Angered.* "I don't understand why you're fighting me!"

Artie: "You know why!" *Kicks Charles in his gut, knocking him back a couple feet.*

Charles: "Don't you see? We're the same!"

Artie: "No, we're not. You're a murderer!"

Charles: *Chuckles darkly.* "You're not the only one who did a background check. I know about what you've done!"

Levi: *Flies over and lands.*

Dean: "Man, they've started without us!"

Charles: *Growls.* "You little...!"

Artie: "You messed with the wrong person." *Lunges forward again, slashing the knife at Charles throat.*

Charles: *Gasps and holds his throat as blood spills from his jugular.*

Artie: "It takes a killer to catch a killer after all."

Charles: *Grins.* "We are the same." *Gathering dark energy in his hands. It swirls around him in a large vortex. Looks over at the direction of Sam and Dean, though they can't see through the vortex he's formed around him and Artie.*

Artie: *Eyes go wide.* Even that much energy could pierce through their protection mark...! *Lunges out towards the direction Charles shoots the energy towards, his fingers grazing it as it goes for Sam.* Please no, I can't fail again!

Sam: *Thrown back when it hits him.*

Dean: "Sammy!" *Recklessly fires into the swirling vortex, hoping that he hits Charles. Obviously angry.*

Charles: *Hit but continues forward.*

Artie: *As soon as Charles is close enough he grabs onto his face. The metal bracelets on his wrists snap off and bolts of electricity course though Charles' body. Blood seeps through Charles' eyes, nose and ears as he hollers in pain. Artie only stops when Charles falls to the ground dead, blood pooling around him.*

Dean: "Cas, do something!"

Castiel: "My powers aren't working. It's like his soul is hidden."

Heimich: "Of course it is. When you're killed by fae magic you go to our version of the underworld. It's hidden away."

Dean: "Well do something! He's not breathing damn it!"

Sean: "Arthur, you know CPR the best without killing on accident!"

Artie: *Doesn't move.*

Sean "Arthur!" *Shakes him. Eyes widen.* "Shit...."

Heimich: "What is it? Did he...?"

Sean: "He went in after him."

Levi: *Walks over to Charles' body. Starts attempting to put the corpse into his mouth.*

Dean: *On his knees, cradling Sam in his arms. Tears trying to escape his eyes.* "Don't you dare leave me, god damnit!" *Glares at Artie.* "You! You let this happen! Do something about it, or so help me I'll-!"

Levi: *Hooked a claw into Dean's shirt, and picked him up.*

Sean: *Glares and pulls Artie who appears to be passed out into his arms.* "He is, damn it!"


	13. Chapter 13

*Inside the Fae Underworld.*

Sam: *Wakes up to a large yellow meadow with pale skies. The entire scene is faded by fog that drifts lazily over the ground, blending it into the sky. Wanders for a bit in confusion before stopping, his feet almost going into a dark black river.* "Where am I?"

*Voices start to whisper telling him to go into the water.*

Sam: *Foot slowly starts to rise, drifting closer over the water.*

Artie: *Pulls on Sam's arm gently, snapping his attention back.* "Not for you, chap."

Sam: "Artie? What is this place? What happened?"

Artie: "Charles killed you with his shadow element, and as a result you were sent to our underworld; a place only accessible by dead faes."

Sam: *Sighs.* "Great, that's another one to add to the list. Dean must be losing his mind right now."

Artie: "You're lucky. I'm one of the few faes who can access this place and live."

Sam: "I take it that this river here is your equivalent to the River Styx.... Well, you might as well take me back." *Looks around.* "Let me guess; that's easier said than done."

Artie: "It is easy actually. There's just one trick, and this is more of a personal request."

Sam: "Yeah?"

Artie: "Close your eyes."

Sam: *Closes his eyes and waits.*

Artie: *Pulls him along by his sleeve. As they walk a mixed mumbling of voices and sound rushing by in a fast blur can be heard.* "Don't open your eyes, no matter what!"

Sam: *Fights the urge to open his eyes.* "How long will this take?"

Artie: "A while."

*Most of the noise starts to sound like Artie's voice.*

Artie: "Ignore it!"

Noise:  
"I don't want to."  
"I can't."  
"Don't judge me."  
"Leave me alone."  
"I don't want to be hurt."

Artie: "Just ignore it!"

Sam: *The urge to open his eyes builds. Resists with all his will. Confused.* "But that's you talking!"

Artie: "I'm channeling your soul through mine.... These are my memories." *Loud shouting starts.* "Uh oh. This is the age when I was literate enough to argue with my brother!"

Sam: "Oh." *Now secretly wanting to know when Artie started to read the books about their lives and all that Artie thought about it.*

Artie: "Please turn deaf for a few moments...."

Sam: "Now that's easier said than done." *Tries to anyway.*

*Screaming starts. A voice that is undoubtedly Daniel's joins.* 

Artie: *Starts shaking.*

-Daniel: "Fine! If you love your damn science so much, then get the hell out of here and don't come back!"

-Artie: "Maybe I will!"

-Daniel: "Like you could, you can't even hover! What kind of fae can't do that?"

-Artie: "Get the hell out of my life! You never wanted to be in it anyways!"

-Daniel: "Don't start this, you ignorant bastard! All you do is hole yourself away from everything in your books anyways! Which suck, by the way. What kind of idiot throws himself into hell?"

-Artie: "Someone who cares about his brother!"

*The voices fade back into the mumbling.*

Sam: *Instantly remembers all the times that John and Dean have told him to leave and not return.* "Sorry, I'm trying to block it out, but I guess you know that already."

Artie: "It's hard to block out two annoying people screaming at each other, huh...."

Sam: *Doesn't say anything. Just allows Artie to pull him along. Winds up remembering all the times that Dean had died and how he reacted. Tries to replace bad memories with the few good ones.*

Artie: *Winces.*

-Heimich: "Come on, Arthur! Smile! It's a photograph!"

-Artie: "Why would I do that?"

-Heimich: "Because it's your first concert? Come on, you can lose the grumpy attitude for a bit, can't you?"

-Artie: "I guess...."

Artie: "Don't do that...."

Sam: "Do what?"

Artie: "Our spirits right now are kind of intertwined. Whatever emotions you think of will trigger certain memories of mine if you focus hard enough."

Sam: "Oh. Right, sorry." *Attempts to turn off his feelings.* There's so much that I've got to do all at once. *Now tries to silence his mind.*

Artie: "Almost there.... Oh, come on!"

Arawn: "Back again, Arthur? This certainly seems to be a new habit of yours."

Artie: "Sam, you can open your eyes." *Lets go of Sam's wrist. In front of him is a pale man with only his mouth showing, the rest of him is cloaked in a dark black robe worn by time.*

Arawn: "Good to see you have found a guide to our world, Samuel."

Sam: "If you think that your knowing of who I am surprises me, I'm sorry, but you're wrong.... And it's Sam, not Samuel."

Arawn: "My meaning is to greet, not to alarm, child." *Tries to reach out and touch Artie, but stops.* "I see you are in a very... unpredicted situation, young Arthur."

Artie: *Blushes.* "Talk to the idiot who doesn't pay attention to what he's doing."

Arawn: "Fortunately, he is not of my concern this time. You have already lost multiple things to this realm, yet you return for the sake of this human?"

Artie: "They've done good... and it was my job to stop Charles."

Sam: *Looks at Artie, surprised by the sudden admitment. Looks back at Arawn.* "Excuse me, if I may. It is evident to me that Artie knew all along that Charles was his brother. Artie did a service to you by giving you Charles, and through my time in his house with his family it has become apparent to me that for them, like myself and my brother, family is everything. Artie sacrificed the loss of a brother, something that he couldn't live without.... I know that I may be overstepping my boundaries here, but with that sacrifice something of equal value must be returned."

Arawn: "Yes, but Charles is not quite that case. His plans for Arthur made his death beneficial for all parties. However, here is still a deal to be made, concerning you, Winchester, and crossing back into your world."

Artie: "You want another wing? Go ahead and take em, I've got 3."

Arawn: "That is not what we are interested in, Arthur. What we're interested in is something more crucial on you at this moment."

Artie: *Steps away, a hand over his stomach, eyes wide in fear.*

Sam: *Eyes widen, looking at Artie.* "You're pregnant!?" *Flabbergasted. Looks at Arawn.* "Please, there must be something else that he could give you!" *Looks at Artie.* "Artie, you don't have to give up the life of your child for me, I won't allow it. Tell Dean and Levi that I'm sorry, and that I love them."

Arawn: "It is not the life of the child we want."

Artie: *Glares.* "Then what do you want?"

Arawn: "With the birth of the child, we wish for the rebirth of the blood Faery."

Artie: "The blood Faerie's were exterminated during World War 1 for their ferocity and brutality! Bringing them back would do no good."

Arawn: "Correct, but as you may recall, before it was led astray, the blood Faery was a generous and humble being. With the love you and Sean could provide, the child could bring a new generation among our kind."

Artie: "I will not saddle a kid with such responsibilities."

Arawn: "The child will have no extra responsibilities. Our only wish is for the blood fae to be born again."

Artie: "....Alright... it's a deal."

Sam: *Suspicious.* "Wait Artie, don't seal it just yet!" *Glances at Arawn before looking at Artie again.* "May I speak to you... privately?"

Artie: *Sighs.* "Give us a moment, Arawn."

Arawn: *Nods and disperses into mist.*

Sam: "Just how bad were these blood faes?"

Artie: *Sighs.* At the beginning of our kind they were our equivalent of your buddhists, I could say; humble and peace loving creatures. Once they caught the scent of war though, they quickly went from that to a pack of blood-thirsty savages within just 5 generations due to a decline of morals."

Sam: "A potential to be good then, but things could get messy." *Falls silent for a bit. Sighs.* "I can't help but think that there's another catch in this."

Artie: "You're right... Arawn."

Arawn: *Appears again.* "You have decided?"

Artie: *Eyes narrow.* "What else is it you want?"

Arawn: *Grins.* "There is something you need to take back."

Sam: "Yeah; me. That's not what he was asking you, and you know it. What, exactly, is it that you want? You're lucky that it's me here instead of Dean. He wouldn't be as civil as I am." *Looks at Artie.* "We both know that I'm right about that."

Arawn: "There is something besides you he must take back; either one of two things. *Lifts the side of his cloak where a swirling abyss is. Slowly a small child of 8 walks out. The child looks at Artie and smiles, running forward to cling to his leg.*

Artie: *Startled. Looks horrified.* "No!"

Sam: *Confused.* "Artie? Is... is that? What happened?"

*The child looks up at Artie. Distinctly represent a younger version of him. Except for two factors. This child is smiling, and the pupils are normal.*

Arawn: "When Arthur was a child, he experienced a severe trauma. As a result his soul was shattered, and the part that was his innocence and purity died."

Artie: *Trembling in fear.* "Get it off...!"

Arawn: *Beckons the child back to himself. The child frowns but does so, clinging to Arawn instead.* "You must either take back the child, or.... *Waves his hand in the air and Artie's missing wing appears in it.* "This."

Sam: "Artie, I can't help you decide, but I can give you advice. Weigh your options. Make a pros and cons list. Go with whichever one has the most positive aspects. It's your choice."

Arawn: "With the wing you will be deemed as the most powerful of your clan, but with this piece of your soul your emotions and very being will change. Meaning_."

Artie: "I might not love Sean."

Arawn: "With the wing though, you must admit to your responsibilities as a royal."

Artie: "I'll take the wing."

Sam: "I'm sorry, but I feel like there's something else that you're not saying."

Arawn: "Arthur fears the idea of taking over as the head of his family. It is an equal trade."

Artie: "Would you just be quiet, and accept the idea that not everyone trades only with life?"

Sam: *Silent.* "Alright, I'm ready when you are."

Arawn: *Steps to the side revealing an archway. The child version of Artie watches sadly as they walk past, attempting to grab onto Artie's jacket as he passes, only to have his hand pass through.*

Artie: "Keep walking."

Sam: *Walks through the arch without looking back.*

*Passing through the doorway, Sam wakes up back in the real world.*

Dean: *Hanging from Levi's claw.*

Levi: "Calm down! You, of all people, should know that this will work out one way or another; he'll be back like Arnold Schwarzenegger in Terminator."

Sam: *Sitting up.* "Levi's right, Dean." *Smiling.*

Dean: *Starts flinging around on Levi's claw.* "Sammy!"

Levi: "Told you so."

Dean: "Shut up and put me down!"

Levi: *Sets Dean down.*

Dean: *Quickly wraps Sam in a hug.* "I was worried that we'd lost ya there, big guy."

Sam: *Shoves Dean away.* "I'm fine, thanks to Artie."

*All turn to Artie and Sean. Sean has fallen back in pain holding his Jaw. The evidence is clear that Artie punched him the moment he woke up.*

Sean: "Ah! What was that for, Corgi!?"

Artie: "For getting me pregnant, you ass!"

Dean: *Just as shocked as Sam was when he found out.* "What happened over there?"

Sam: "Better off to let Artie explain."

Levi: *Smiling.* "Congratulations, Sean and Arthur!"

Heimich: "I Already gave you the baby talk! Am I the uncle, Artie?"

Artie: "Gee, let me think. No, Heimich, you are it's great aunt.

Heimich: "Good enough for me!"

Sean: "Oh shit... I have to tell your parents now."

Artie: "Yep... And my brother, because I sure as hell am not telling him.... Hey, where'd the body go?"

Levi: *Belches. Looks embarrassed.* "Excuse me."

Dean: "Levi... disposed of it."

Levi: *Takes off to the sky.* "I was hungry and it was just lying there."

Artie: "Well, that's one way to hide the body...." *Sighs.* "Time to go home I guess...."

Dean: "Oh yeah, because Hannibal Lector there just has the right recipe for murder. We're spending another night, and then we'll pack up and head out in the morning." *Walking back to where he had parked the Impala at the bar.*

Levi: *Already flying back.*


	14. Chapter 14

*The moment the door to the mansion is opened Daniel jumps out and tackles Artie in a hug sobbing.*

Boris: *Was waiting with him.* "Master Daniel heard the news."

Dean: *Looks at Sam.* "Note?"

Sam: "Note."

Heimich: "I called!"

Artie: "Damn it Heimich! I can't get him off!" *Trying to pry Daniel off, but failing.*

Daniel: *Has a tight hold. Still sobbing.*

Boris: "He is quite distressed...."

Dean: "Well, you have nothing to worry about now Daniel; Charles is dead."

Sam: "It might be a bit too soon to be telling them not to worry. You still don't know what went on while I was dead."

Levi: "Yeah." *Looks at Artie.* "What happened while you and Sam were MIA?"

Artie: "They gave me my wing back."

Daniel: *Doesn't let go.* "That's great, Arthur! Everything's going to be fine now!"

Artie: "Uh... Sean, you say the next bit."

Sean: "I might have got him pregnant."

Daniel: *Tackles Sean, strangling him.* "Bastard! I'll kill you!"

Sam: *Sighs.* "Arawn said that the baby is to be a blood fae."

Daniel: *Strangles Sean more.* "You. Are. Fucking. Dead!"

Artie: "Daniel, stop it!" *Manages to pull Daniel off him.* "Why the hell are you so upset anyways!?"

Daniel: "Because you're my brother, and this bastard got you pregnant!"

Sam: "Daniel, Artie's happy with Sean. Artie's happiness should be what you want. He's safe with Sean. Plus their child is part of the deal made with Arawn."

Dean: "He's basically telling you to give it a damn rest."

Levi: *Hacks up some chunks of Charles' body.* "Gah, that was unpleasant!"

Daniel: "....Did he...."

Artie: "He ate him."

Daniel: "Good riddance.... Why are you so happy with that damn hunter?"

Artie: "Why are you happy with Alicia?"

Daniel: *Silent.*

Artie: "Hah!"

Dean: "Well, are we gonna celebrate or what?" *Walking into the house with Sam.*

Daniel: "Might as well.... Come on, Arthur." *Has an arm around Artie's shoulder as they walk in.*

Artie: "I'm coming. Hold your horses."

Levi: *Goes off flying somewhere.*  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dean: *In the room that they use. Alone with Sam.* "What was it like Sam?"

Sam: *Tells Dean what he had experienced. They had Cas soundproof the room.* "Artie even admitted that we've done good."

Dean: *Turns and smiles.* "Oh did he now?"

Sam: "Yeah."

Dean: "I knew that little bugger liked us deep down! Just putting on a show for his family."

Sam: "I guess so. Come on, we should go back downstairs to join the others."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*Somewhere out over the city of Los Angeles.*

Levi: *Flying. Sudden flashes of some little boys are seen.* "What the heck was that?"  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*Back at the house.*

Artie: *The only one who has not forfeited in their competition to see who can watch a horror movie the longest.*

Daniel: "Come on!"

Artie: "It wasn't that bad."

Daniel: "His guts were hanging him from the ceiling!"

Dean: *Walks in to see what's going on.* "Awesome."

Sean: "This family...."

Daniel: "Get used to it, you're in it now."

Drake: *Yawning with Ariana.* "Thank you for looking after them, Winchesters. Sorry about how late it is."

Dean: "And thank you Artie for bringing Sammy back to me."

Sam: "Don't worry about it; we're used to being up late at night. Call it an occupational hazard.... You're welcome."

Heimich: *Snoring on a couch.*

Artie: "And the fossil is down for the count."

Sam: "Where's Levi at?"

Dean: "Who knows? He's probably out flying somewhere."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Levi: *Flying back to the house, a dead deer in his claws. Gets flashes of people being killed. Falls down into the yard, producing what felt like an earthquake.*

Artie: *Had stood up and fell from the force.*

Sean: *Instantly picks him up.*

Dean: *Runs outside after regaining his footing.* "Levi!"

Levi: *Trying to get up, but can't. A leg and a wing had broke, along with some ribs.* "Darn it!"

Sam: *Followed Dean.* "What's going on? Why did you fall?"

Levi: "I-I-I don't know what's happening!"

Artie: *Rushed out with Sean.* "What happened?"

Levi: "It's happened twice so far. Flashes. The first one I saw children; one of them looked kind of like you, Arthur. The one that I just had, that made me fall from the sky. I'm sorry if I alarmed everyone."

Dean: "Great, now he's having visions like you'd get, Sam."

Sam: "What was the second one?"

Levi: "People being murdered...." *Looks up at Sean and Artie.* "Could one of you get me all the files on Charles please. I have a hunch as to what might be happening now."

Drake: "I'll go get a copy of the files."

Dean: "What do you think could be happening to you?"

Levi: "Some believe that for those that die their brains are still active moments after death. I think that when I consumed Charles I somehow gained his memories."

Sam: "If that's indeed what's happening, how long would it last for?"

Levi: "It could last for any amount of time."

Artie: "Close. You absorbed his energy."

Levi: "We don't know for sure though." *Sees Drake come back out.* "Lay them in front of me please." *Has Drake flip through until he sees something that he had seen in one of the visions.* "I've seen this before."

Dean: "Of course you have! We looked at the files before, Levi."

Levi: "I saw it in the vision that brought me down, you dumb dumb!" *Gets more flashes. Sees a warehouse and a locked shipping container.* "This is so strange."

Sam: "Well, we do live in a world where the supernatural takes place."

Artie: "This is why you don't eat bodies, idiot...."

Levi: "Last time I checked you were glad that I ate him, so don't be calling me an idiot!" *Now sees a woman being shoved into the shipping container.* "He was holding someone captive!"

Artie: "Would you shut up?! I had to kill him! I just want to be done with this shit!"

Daniel: "Arthur's right; it's over now."

Dean: "It might be over for you guys, but we're not calling it quits until we rescue whoever it is that Charles was holding captive." *Goes back inside to go to his room to pack things up.*

Sam: *Stays with Levi.*

Levi: *Watches as the others go inside.* "Now we have to wait for me to change my form again."

Sam: "Yeah, then we'll see if Cas can't heal you."

Castiel: *Appears.* "I cannot heal him."

Levi: "Why not?"

Castiel: "These injuries were self inflicted."

Levi: "Basically self inflicted. If it weren't for Charles' memories I wouldn't have fell."

Castiel: "Had you not consumed his body you would not have his memories. That is why I say that your injuries are self inflicted." *Leaves.*

Levi: "What a total prick, but he's right though! I did this to myself."

Sam: "Do you want me to stay out here with you?"

Levi: "No, go inside. Get some sleep; I'll see you in the morning."

Sam: *Goes inside, and up to their room to help Dean pack.*

Artie: *Standing in the doorway.* "So, you're leaving?"

Dean: "We're gonna be leaving in the morning. What's it to you anyway? I thought that you didn't like us."

Sam: "Dean! He probably wants to help us in locating whoever it is that Charles has locked up." *Looks at Artie.* "Sorry, he's just being grumpy due to Levi being hurt."

Artie: "That doesn't cover for being an ass, and about helping you...." *Taps his stomach.* "You can forget about that for at least 5 months."

Sam: "There is something that you could probably due for us that wouldn't harm you, nor your child though, that would help us. Do you know of any ways that could quickly heal Levi?"

Dean: *Looks up from what he was doing to look at Artie.* "Do you?" *Hope showing on his face.* "It would be a huge help to us.... I'm sorry for my earlier remark."

Artie: "We do, but it can't work. You guys have those marks."

Sam: "Oh yeah, that's right." *Suddenly looks confused.* "Wait, how were you able to touch me when we were on the other side? Levi told us that it also marks our souls."

Artie: "It wasn't pleasant." *Holds up the hand he had used to guide Sam through, revealing the severe burn on it.*

Sam: "Sorry."

Artie: "It'll heal."

Sam: "I know, but I'm still sorry."

Dean: "Actually, it could work. Levi actually didn't get that mark on him. It only looks like it, but it's just a piece of clear plastic that has it on it."

Sam: *Looks at Dean with a weird look.*

Dean: *Shrugs.* "He tells me things, Sam."

Artie: *Glares.* "If this were to backfire on me bad things could happen; bad."

Sam: "I guess we have to let Levi heal naturally then."

Artie: "Then that's your answer. I put the safety of my family first, Winchesters. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go educate Sean on parenthood;I'll be lucky if he doesn't run away terrified from it."

Dean: "Let him heal naturally! What the hell are you thinking Sam?"

Artie: "He's thinking smart. Try it. *Leaves.*

Sam: "I know that we need Levi to find this person, but it's time that he has to heal naturally. We have, so it's only right that he does to. Besides, it's the first time that he's even had broken bones."

Dean: "A rite of passage type thing then?"

Sam: "Exactly."

Dean: "Alright, I'm cool with that. C'mon, lets hit the hay. With our luck, we might need our energy tomorrow."

Sam: "Yeah."

*They lay down to go to sleep.*

Artie: *Goes outside once everyone's sleeping, and sets some herbs by Levi along with some tea. Heads back into the house, and for the first time goes to sleep next to Sean quietly.*

Sam: *Gets up and takes some clothes out to Levi then goes back to sleep.*


	15. Chapter 15

Levi: *Wakes up with the sun rise. Stretches. Sees the clothing first. Grabs it and puts it on without any pain.* I guess that I must have healed fast. Makes sense though, seeing as I have blood of a werewolf, a vampire and a zombie coursing through my veins. *Now taking notice of the herbs and tea that Artie brought out for him. Smiles. Picks them up and goes inside. Places the herbs and the tea on the counter in the kitchen. Sees that he was the first one up.*

Artie: *Wanders in yawning, and starts to gather things for pancakes.* "Morning."

Levi: "Hey." *Moving about normally. Bones have indeed healed quickly on their own.* "Need any help?"

Artie: "Nope." *Almost drops an egg, but catches it. Smiles at the tiny achievement.*

Levi: *Hears the doorbell ring.* "I'll get it!" *Goes to answer the door to find a delivery man named Ted.*

Ted: "Good morning sir. I have a delivery here for...." *Looks at something.* "Levi Wintergreen."

Levi: "That would be me."

Ted: "Excellent!" *Holds out some kind of electronic device.* "Sign here please."

Levi: *Signs and hands the device back.*

Ted: *Leans something against the wall.* "Here's the door you ordered. Have a nice day." *Walks away.*

Levi: *Easily picks up the door and brings it inside. Sets it down, leaning it against a wall. Goes back into the kitchen. Gets a questioning look from Artie.* "Just the door that I bought to replace the broken one. I had it delivered."

Artie: "Speaking of broken doors, what happened? Sean wouldn't say, and it is very irritating not having the means to lock him out. That brute strength of his...."

Levi: *Looks embarrassed.* "I smelled blood, ran to your room, and broke the door down. He, Sean, wasn't doing anything wrong; he was just looking at a knife, remembering. I did at first think that he was going to cut himself. I think that there was just some residual blood still on the knife, and that's how I smelled it." *Falls silent.* "Here, I'm gonna show you something that I've never shown anyone else." *Pulls up the sleeves of his shirt to reveal several scars on his arms. Shows his chest as well, which also bears scars from cutting.* "I used to cut myself. I reminded him that the relief that comes from it is only temporary. Then he said that he was just looking at it to remember.... I went through things to Arthur."

Artie: *Sighs.* "I could show you my scars too, but you wouldn't see them anyways, so I'll tell you something instead. Sean tried to kill me at one point. In fact, it was the reason why he befriended me."

Levi: "We sure do live some twisted lives." *Laughs. Looks at the tea and herbs.* "Was it you that brought those out to me?"

Artie: *Nods.* "Those herbs aid in healing, but their nasty; that's what the tea was for."

Levi: "As you can see, it seems that I don't need it. Must be the werewolf, vampire and zombie blood." *Sees Sam go by to go out for a run.* "Thank you though."

Artie: "Sam and Dean were pressing me about it. Dean looked ready to kill, so I figured I should at least try to live long enough for the child to be born."

Levi: "Yeah, they were just worried about me. Every family has those people. Got any names picked out?"

Artie: "Heimich. I'm not certain... but I can almost say he killed that one teacher who tried to mark me down for correcting him. He even became a sub at my high school just to keep an eye on me."

Levi: *Laughs.* "And I thought that Sam and Dean were overprotective!"

Dean: *Walked in for coffee while Levi was talking.* "Levi? You're?"

Levi: "Yeah, yeah. I know, I shouldn't be up and walking around right now; The wonders of being a freak of nature!"

Artie: "Watch what you say, kid. You're standing next to a pregnant man. *Has started up the skillet.* "If the rumors of women freaking out during pregnancy are true, then we don't want to test me to see if the same goes for males."

Dean: "What's with the door?"

Levi: "I bought it to replace the one that I broke."

Dean: "How? With what money?"

Levi: "I have my ways. Just leave it at that." *Looks at Artie.* "Sorry about the whole 'freak of nature' thing. I didn't mean it that way." *Walks out to go for a run of his own.*

Dean: *Waiting for the coffee to be ready.*

Sean: *Sneaks in and wraps his arms around Artie who jumps slightly.*

Artie: *Accidentally hits Sean with the spoon he was using to scoop out pancake batter right in the forehead. Gasps slightly.* "Damn it Sean!"

Sean: "Crap.... I didn't realise you were making pancakes." *Steps back, trying not to get batter in his eyes.* "Why is breakfast so dangerous?"

Dean: *Standing there quietly. Gets a cup of coffee now that it's ready. Lets it cool down a bit before starting to sip at it.*

Sean: *Tongue slithers out like a snakes and licks away the batter.* "Yum."

Artie: "Gross, you're in the kitchen Sean." *Smacks at the offending object as it get close to him.* "Don't you dare!"

Dean: *Knowing that by now this would be expected from him.* "You people sure are freaky, ya know that?"

Sean: *Tongue retracts.* "I can't remember, did I go into full troll form that one time in your car? I don't think I did, because it's still intact."

Artie: "And they're not very frightened of you."

Sean: "Huh, must not have. Well, to answer your question, yes. Yes, we do." *Goes back to hugging Artie.*

Sam: *Comes back in to see Sean and Artie hugging.* There they go again. *Sighs. Gets a cup of coffee.*

Sean: *Snickering at Sam's reaction. Whispers something to Artie.*

Artie: *Picks up a fly swatter hanging on the wall, and starts swatting at Sean with it.* "That's disgusting! Out, get out of here!"

Sean: *Shielding himself, amused.* "It was only a joke!"

Artie: "A nasty one. I won't let you in the kitchen anymore if you're going to have thoughts like that."

Sean: *Hugs Artie, making it impossible for him to move his arms, or anything else except his legs.* "Aw, I was just joking! Don't kick me out!"

Artie: *Says something that comes out muffled. Is released and goes back to the pancakes. Tries to shoo away Sean on his way over there, but fails as the hunter once again wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on top of Artie's head.* "You are impossible...."

Sean: "You'll manage. There's going to be more of me around soon, after all."

Artie: "Not if it takes after me."

Sean: "Hell forbid that happens. I already have to drag you out of the morgue just to make sure you're taking care of yourself."

Artie: "My health is perfectly fine."

Sam: That's a lie. *Coughs slightly.*

Artie: "You got something to add, Winchester?"

Sam: "What? No. Besides the fact you look like you're half starved and haven't slept in a week."

Sean: "Burn."

Artie: ""Well, I am. No sense in denying it."

Sean: "Yeah, but now you have this thing." *Pats his stomach.* "So no more starving for you."

Artie: "I knew this baby thing was going to come back to kick me in the ass!"

Sam: "I saw that Levi's better. He ran past me on my way back."

Dean: "Yeah. It has something to do with his blood or something like that. We're gonna eat, and then we're gonna leave."

Sam: "What's with the door?"

Dean: "Levi bought it to replace the one that he broke."

Sam: "With what money?"

Dean: "I asked him the same thing. Beats me. All he said was that he has his ways." *Sees Levi walk by with the door in hand.*

Levi: *Holding the door under one arm and a tool box in his other hand. Goes upstairs to put the new door on.*

Sean: "Does he even know how to install a door?"

Dean: "He did work two jobs before we met him. One at Home Depot, and the other as a handyman."

Artie: "I'm taking that as a yes then."

*A splash is heard at the pool some time later. Levi had decided to go for a swim.*

Dean: *Decides to go for a swim as well. Changes into some swimming trunks that randomly appeared amongst his clothes. Goes to the pool. Sees the scars on Levi's arms and torso from when he'd cut himself.* "I had the feeling that you knew what you were talking about, and those scars just prove it."

Levi: "Yeah. It helped for a while.... Until I nearly died from it."

Sam: "Eh, what the hell! It's not everyday that we get to do something other than hunt." *Goes to join his family after finding some swimming trunks of his own amongst his clothing.*

Levi: *Holding Dean underwater.*

Dean: *Wraps a leg around one of Levi's, pulls, and makes Levi fall. Comes up for air.*

Sam: "Looks like the two of you are having fun."

Levi: *Sneaked up behind Dean when Sam diverted his attention. Lifts him up and throws him.*

Dean: *Comes up, and gets out of the pool.*

Sam: *Sits at the edge of the pool, dangling his feet in the water. Notices that Dean was sneaking up on him.*

Dean: *Moving in to push Sam in.*

Sam: *Latches onto Dean's wrist, ducks, and uses Dean's momentum to throw him into the pool.*

Dean: *Had grabbed onto Sam at the right moment, and pulls him in with him.*

Sam: "You're making it too easy Dean."

Dean: *Keeps Sam's attention on him as Levi moves up behind him.*

Levi: *Picks Sam up, and throws him as well.* "Look who's talking!" *After Sam's head came up.* "Come on now, free for all!"

Sam: "Was it you that got us the swimming trunks, Levi?"

Levi: *Smiles.* "Yes sir!" *Flings himself in Dean's direction. Wraps an arm around Dean just as he goes under.*

Sam: *Takes advantage of this to hold Levi under the water. Allows Dean to come up to breath.*

Dean: *Coughing.* "Bastard got me when I had my mouth open!"

Levi: *Pulls Sam under.*

Sam: *Sucked in some air just before going under.*

Levi: *Now holding Sam under the water.*

Dean: *Hops onto Levi's shoulders.* "Let him up! A guy's gotta breathe at some point!"

Levi: *Allows Sam to come up for some well needed air.*

Sam: "What ya tryin to do; drown me?"

Levi: "Never!"

Dean: *From atop Levi's shoulders.* "There we go, this feels better. I, being the big brother should be the tall one, Sammy, not you!"

Heimich: *Dragging Artie with the help of Daniel.* "This is what you get for sneaking out in the dead of night, Arthur!"

Artie: "This is good leather" *Yelps loudly as he's thrown in.* "Screw you!"

Heimich: "You can save that for Sean, Artie."

Daniel: "Don't encourage him."

Levi: *Falls backwards with Dean still on his shoulders.*

Dean: "Well that sucks, leather and water don't go well together."

Levi: "Funny, I could say that about you and some of the um,... women you meet."

Heimich: "Buuuuurn."

Daniel: "Heimich, we don't want to bring up your past relationships."

Heimich: "I'll be good." *Yells as Artie somehow manages to pull him in.*

Levi: *Smelling smoke.* "Um, Arthur, the pancakes."

Artie: "This is why we don't let Sean cook!" *Scrambles to get out.*

Daniel: *Once Artie is gone.* "See? The guys a train wreck! Why the hell is Arthur with him?"

Heimich: "Maybe he's good at other things."

Levi: *Dunks Heimich under water.* "Fair game!"

Sam: And to suggest what we already know that they do.

Dean: *Stealthily moves up behind Sam and splashes him.*

Heimich: *Surprisingly picks Levi up over his head, and lets go of him again, grinning.* "Fair game."

Levi: *Giggling. Watches as Sam and Dean commence a splashing war. *

Daniel: "So they swing for the other team too. I'm starting to think me and dad are the only straight ones here."

Heimich: "Technically I'm bi."

*Fists are added into the mix between Sam and Dean eventually.*

Levi: "Well, I've worked up an appetite." *Gets out of the pool, dries off, and goes back inside to get a pile of pancakes.*

Artie: *Stuck Sean with the burnt ones.* "What the hell did you do to piss off someone enough to give you that curse?"

Sean: "Not entirely sure. All I know is I was drunk."

Artie: *Scoffs and goes to fix other plates.*

Levi: *Swallows the chewed up pancake in his mouth. Looks at them* "Curse?" *Sees Dean and Sam coming in at that exact moment.* "If you don't mind my asking."

Sean: "It was back in New York. I did something to piss off a witch when I was drunk, next thing I know I'm making eggs and they're as spicy as a jalepeno."

Dean: "Witches are the worst."

Sam: "Figuratively speaking."

Sean: "Yep. Good thing Artie came along."

Artie: "Another reminder of why you need me. You struggle to remember to do the simplest of tasks."

Sean: "You're the one who dominated chores."

Artie: "Because I actually know how to do them." *Sets some milk down for Sean.* "Now eat!"

Levi: "Sam, Dean, I think that we should get going to rescue whoever it is that's in that shipping container."

Dean: "You've got a point."

Levi: *Goes upstairs to their room to change into a semi-tight black t-shirt and jeans. A necklace around his neck and some rings on his fingers. Walks out.*

Sam: *Quickly changes into what he usually wears. Then lets Dean change.*

*Each came out holding what belongs to them.*

Levi: *Goes to put his things in his car. Waits for Sam and Dean.* "I guess you'll have to follow me then."

Dean: "Obviously. You're the one with Charles' memories stuck in your head."

Levi: *Thinking.* "Now if only I could remember where it is that he put her."

Artie: *Watching them from the door.* "Don't get yourself killed, hear me? I'm on vacation."

Levi: "Arthur, give our regards and thanks to the others." *Turns the car around, and drives away.*

Dean: "Oh, you know that if we die we'll just wind up coming back!"

Castiel: *Appears in Levi's car.*

Levi: "Cas."

Castiel: "Levi. I can assist you in recovering Charles' memories."

Levi: "Without having me crash?"

Castiel: "Yes."

Levi: "Fine then. Go ahead and work your mojo on me."

Castiel: *Obeys.*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we have it, that's the end of part 2. Now onward to part 3!

Levi: *Now knowing where to go, drives to a shipping yard.*

*A black crow silently follows them.*

Levi: *Steps out, gun in his coat pocket.* "The container's red. We'll find it faster if we split up."

Sam: *Looking around.* "There's a lot of red crates here though."

Levi: "It's in between a yellow container and a blue container if that helps." *Goes to look for the crate. Sees someone lurking.*

Dean: *Turns a corner to see someone familiar.*

Sarah: "Oh. My. Gosh! Agent Bryan!? What brings you here to the city of angels?"

Dean: *Looking at Sarah, confused.* "I'm sorry?"

Sarah: "Oh come on, don't pretend that you don't remember me! Remember, you tried hitting on me and then my girlfriend came up and gave me a kiss!"

Dean: *Remembers that particular make-out session. Smiles.* "Nice seeing you again, Ms. Silverton. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm on the clock right now."

Sarah: "Oh, well that's a shame."

Dean: *Moves past her.*

Crow: *Caws and lands on Dean's shoulder, pecking lightly on his head.*

Dean: *Swats the crow away. Continues searching for the container.*

Crow: *Pulls on Dean's jacket, tugging in one direction.*

Dean: *Swats at it again.* "Go away, will ya? Go bother someone else, preferably a long-haired giant."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam: *At that moment looking at three sets of a red crate between a yellow and a blue.* "Well, might as well check them." *Opens one to find it empty. Goes to the next one to find it halfway stocked. Moves on to the third one to find that it's full. Sees movement out of the corner of his eyes. Puts his hand on his gun.*

Sarah: "Oh! Agent Nicks, you're here too!"

Sam: "Ms. Stevenson?"

Sarah: *Smiles.* "I'm glad to see that you remember me, and got my last name right."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Crow: *Only understood the "hair" part of what Dean said and latches his feet into Dean's, pulling harshly as he flaps in the same direction cawing.*

Dean: "Alright, alright!" *Follows the crow. Starts mumbling.* "This has to be one of the craziest things that I've done."

Crow: *Leads him to a red crate and starts tapping on it with his beak cawing.*

Dean: *Opens the crate to find nothing.* "Oh c'mon! *Looks at the crow.* Dumb bird.

Crow: *Tilts his head in confusion and caws to express this.*  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam: "I'm sorry Ms. Stevenson, but I can't talk right now." *Continues to move through the shipping yard.*

Sarah: "Oh. I'll let you do your job then."

Dean: *Trying to show the crow that the crate is empty.*

Sam: *Sees this.* ...Are you talking to a crow?

*A small corgi barks at them.*

Dean: "Great, now it's a zoo."

Artie: *The Corgi, but they are not aware of this. Waddles forward with an air of irritation, and barks at the crow which flies down and lands on his back. Goes to Sam's ankle, and starts to lightly tug on his pant leg, growling slightly.* Never send a crow to do a Corgi's job.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Levi: *Sees someone in a shadowy area.* "Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to come out to play?" *Watches as the person steps forward.*

Sarah: "Who are you?" *Circling him, checking him out.*

Levi: "I'm Agent Stone."

Sarah: "Oh, another fed."

Levi: I don't like her. *Grabs onto her, and pulls her to Sam and Dean. Sees the crow and Artie the Corgi.* "Oh look, we've all made some new friends."

Corgi Artie: *Yaps at them, and pulls hard enough on Sam's pant leg to rip it. Trots off with the fabric, and drops it a few feet away. Turns to them and yaps once more.*

Levi: "It seems that the corgi wants us to follow it." *Pulls Sarah forward.* "And this woman here, she's now in federal custody for impeding on an ongoing investigation."

Sam: *Follows the corgi.*

Dean: Like I said, craziest thing that we've done.

Corgi Artie: *Huffs as he chugs along. Becoming tired. Ears tilt in different directions. Finally stops beside a large red crate, panting.*

Dean: "I thought that dogs were supposed to be color blind."

Levi: "I'm starting to think that this isn't really a dog." *Walks to the crate to open it. Opens it to find pianos.* "Well, there's one last crate that we haven't looked at." *Looks to another red crate, just down a few yards from them. It sits between a yellow and a blue crate.* "That must be it then."

Sarah: *Starts laughing.* "You won't succeed here.... Winchesters." *Throws Sam and Dean away from her.* "As for him, I like him. He looks...yummy." *Eyes go black.* "Welcome to the party boys!"

Corgi Artie: *Charges forward and sinks his teeth into her ankle growling. Eyes glow yellow.*

Sarah: "Awe, it's trying to protect you! How sweet." *Kicks Corgi Artie away.*

Corgi Artie: *Yelps, but charges at her again.*

Levi: *Saying an exorcism.*

Sarah: *Frowns.* "Oh, poor sweetie. That won't work." *Shows that she has a binding link on her arm.*

Levi: "Crap!" *Starts shooting at her.*

Sarah: *In pain.* "Rock salt!?" *Had kicked Corgi Artie away again.*

Dean: "Stings like a son of a bitch, don't it?"

Corgi Artie: *Charges forward once more, has an obvious limp.*

Dean: "Someone stop the damn dog!"

Castiel: *Appears, and picks Corgi Artie up.* "I am sorry Arthur, but this fight is not yours to take part in."

Sam: *Busy flinging holy water at Sarah.*

Sarah: *Screaming in pain. throws them back, and has one of the crates come crashing down. Leaps to the top of it.*

Levi: "This is gonna be a fun one."

Sarah: *Smirks.* "And that wasn't even the main course, sweetheart!" *Rends one of the crates open and starts throwing various objects at them.*

Dean: "I'm sick and tired of you demons!"

Levi: *Shooting round after round at Sarah.*

Dean: *Now holding an iron rod. Swings it at Sarah.*

Sarah: *Injured, bloody and beaten. Spits out some blood.* "You hunters are all the same. You think that you're above it all, but you're not!" *Gets knocked off her feet.*

Levi: *Jumps onto her.*

Sarah: *Lets out a whistle. Watches as someone else steps out of the shadows.*

Rosie: "These clowns again? I thought that we left them back at Monstrum? Oh well!" *Throws Sam and Dean onto their backs.*

Levi: *Held a knife. Cuts the binding link on Sarah.* "Now!"

Sam: *Starting an exorcism, but interrupted by Rosie.*

Rosie: "I don't think so, Sam!" *Shows that she too has a binding link.* "This won't be easy." *Smiling.*

Dean: *Shoots Rosie using the Colt.* "I seriously doubt that."

Rosie: *Glowing from the inside. Looks like she's on fire, and then falls to her knees, dead.*

Levi: *Exorcises the demon possessing Sarah.*

Sarah: *Collapses into a pile of a bloody broken mess, dead.*

Dean: "You want the honors, Levi?"

Levi: "No, you go ahead and do it."

Dean: *Shoots at the lock, breaking it. Opens the container. Sees someone move back.*

Jenny: "No! Stay away!" *Moving to the back of the container.*

Dean: "It's alright, we're here to help."

Jenny: "No, you're just more demons sent by that creep to torment me!"

Sam: *Shines the light from his phone into the crate. Surprised.* "Mrs. Appleton!?"

Castiel: *Struggling to hold Corgi Artie. Falls over still clutching the tiny struggling dog.* "I'm ok."

Sam: "We thought you were dead!"

Jenny: "Those voices.... Sam, Dean, is that really you?"

Dean: *Walking to her, holding out a pair of sunglasses.* "Yeah, it's us."

Jenny: *Suddenly hugs Dean.* "Oh thank God, my prayers have been answered! Tell me, how long has it been?"

Levi: "Half a year."

Jenny: *Sighs.* "Has it really been that long?"

Dean: "Yeah."

Jenny: "Who's that?"

Dean: "He's our cousin."

Castiel: *Falls again as Corgi Artie tries to free himself. Almost gets dragged off by Corgi Artie.*

Sam: "Do you...need help, Cas?"

Dean: "Are you kidding me Cas? It's just a tiny little thing!"

Castiel: *Lets Artie go.*

Dean: *Escorts Jenny Appleton out of the shipping container, shielding her eyes from the light.*

Jenny: *Wearing the sunglasses that Dean provided for her.*

Sam: "We seriously thought that you were dead for half a year until now. What happened?"

Jenny: *Starts trembling.*

Dean: "Lay off Sam. She don't have to talk about it if she don't want to."

Jenny: "No, I want to.... He obviously kidnapped me. From there he tortured me, threatened to rape me, threatened to kill me at times. Played mind games with me"

Corgi Artie: *Being dragged by Sam, has his teeth clamped around his other pant leg. Growling lightly.*

Sam: *Sighs. Looks down at Corgi Artie.* "What do you want now, girl?"

Levi: "Are you sure that the corgi.... My god, it's Arthur!"

Sam: *Thrown off guard.* "Excuse me?"

Levi: "Sean's nickname for him is 'Corgi'. I've done some research that you two failed to do, and used their library. Evidently some fae have the ability to change what they look like. It would make sense for Arthur to take this form."

Sam: "Oh, I see." *Looks down at Corgi Artie.* "Sorry for the mix up, Artie. Now what is it you want to show us?"

Corgi Artie: *Does a dog grumbling thing. Flicks his ears in irritation and trots towards their car. Shakes to indicate that he wants to leave.*

Dean: *Looks at Levi.* "Could he ride with you?"

Levi: "Hell no! What if he sheds?"

Dean: "That's why I don't want him in the Impala."

Levi: "And I don't want him tearing my car apart!"

Dean: "Neither do I!"

Jenny: "Oh for goodness sake, you two!" *Looks at Levi.* "You really are their cousin, aren't you?"

Levi: "Actually, no. I'm Dean's son."

Jenny: "You Winchesters.... Always with the jokes." *Looks at Dean.* "He can sit in my lap if that will make you feel any better."

Dean: "Well then, by all means."

Corgi Artie: *Lowers his ears in disapproval and walks away with his head high. Before he leaves he scuffs his back feet on the pavement in Sam and Dean's direction. Then proceeds to trot away, occasionally limping.*

Sam: "I think we just got insulted in dog."

Dean: *Groans. Feels bad now.* "Fine! We'll give Artie a ride back. Here's an idea Sam, why not let him sit in your seat!"

Sam: *Shrugs. Goes to Levi's car and gets in the passenger seat.*

Dean: *Mumbling.* "You've gotta be freaking kidding me.... Artie, c'mon. We'll give you a ride back. Heaven forbid you get hit by a car."

Jenny: *Hits Dean repeatedly.* "Will you knock it off and be nice?"

Dean: "He expects me to be rude. According to someone that we've worked with faes will automatically start expecting things from certain people shortly after meeting them, and that anything else would freak them out."

Jenny: "That's still not a reasonable excuse for rudeness, Dean Winchester!"

Corgi Artie: *Continues on his path down the road. Has a distinguished heart shape on his rear end that makes Sam snort with laughter. After only a couple of feet he's stopped by two girls in shorts.*

Krissy: "Awe, look! He's so cute!" *Bends down to pet Artie who jumps back startled, trembling as the stranger pets him.* "Awe, he's shaking! Do you think he has a home?"

Tina: "I don't think so. He doesn't have a collar on him. Hey there, cutie. Where are you from?" *Starts to pet Corgi Artie with the other girl. Both coo at the distressed sounds Corgi Artie makes from not being able to shake off the strangers as he's picked up.*

Dean: "Seriously?" *Groans. Pulls a leash out of the glove box from when Sam had a dog and had been with Amelia. Grabs a collar as well, which he connects to the leash. Gets out of the Impala, and runs over.* "There you are!" *Looks at the girls.* "Thank you for holding onto him for me." *Works on attempting to slide the collar on.* "C'mon Artie, work with me here."

Corgi Artie: *Growls but allows it. Whimpers and shakes his head when it's on, trembling in the girl's arms.*

Krissy: "He's so cute! How long have you had him?"

Dean: "For about half a year now. He likes to slip his collar when I'm not looking."

Corgi Artie: *Grumbles at him. Head snapping in different directions whenever the girls pet a new spot. Has a pleased look when one pets behind his ear, and make a sound of satisfaction as his expression turns loopy.*

Tina: "I wish I had one! They're so cute!"

Dean: "I'm sorry girls, but we've gotta go."

Krissy: "Awe. It was nice meeting you little guy!" *Gives Corgi Artie, who squirms helplessly, a peck on the nose. The other girl does so as well, and he's handed back to Dean where he shudders uncontrollably.*

Dean: *Walks back to the Impala and sets Corgi Artie down in Sam's seat. Drives to Artie's house.*

Jenny: *Sits quietly.*

Corgi Artie: *Still in dog form. Pawing at his face as he whines.* "She kissed me! Ugh! Disgusting!"

Dean: *Surprised by the fact that Corgi Artie can actually speak.*

Levi: *Smiling the whole way back. Driving behind Dean.* "That was hilarious!"

Corgi Artie: *Shuddering uncontrollably. Nuzzles his way under a jacket in the back seat.*

Jenny: "Dean, it occurred to me that I don't have anywhere to stay at now. My family's dead, my house is burnt, and I now have nothing but the clothes on my back."

Dean: "I'd say that you could stay with Artie and his family, but I don't think that they'd like having a hunter living with them." *Thinking.* "You could always stay at the bunker, we've got a lot of rooms there."

Corgi Artie: *Whinish growl.* "If you asked politely, I'm sure my folks would be glad to fund your cause a bit, so long as you didn't disrupt our clan."

Jenny: "I think that I'm going to have to think things over before deciding."

Corgi Artie: "Hunters need to be more careful. There's a number of monstrous organizations popping up around the world, and not all of them are good."

Dean: "Mind giving us a lay out of them?"

Corgi Artie: "You're joking, correct? Sorry, but my duty is to my kind. If I were to spill I'd have them coming after me and my family. I went through that torture to prevent something such as that. Though... I suppose if one were to get out of line, I'd call. Don't think that means anything though, git!"

Dean: "What's up with the dog form?"

Corgi Artie: "It is my spirit animal."

Dean: *Snorts in laughter.*

Corgi Artie: *Sticks his head out from under the jacket.* "Do not mock the symbolism of the Pembroke Welsh Corgi! They were strong herding dogs in England, and part of royalty."

Dean: *Pulls up to the house, gets out, and lets Corgi Artie out.* "And you can take this form at will. That was not a question, by the way." *Trying not to laugh.*

Corgi Artie: "According to my name I was originally supposed to have the form of a bear. Apparently my molecular structure could not support it though, and I was instead given this." *Trots up the house, jumps back with his ears down as Sean walks around the corner.*

Sean: "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

Corgi Artie: "Um.... As an animal, in my defense, I argue that you can not blame me for my actions!" *Turns to run and yelps, startled as Sean easily scoops him up.* "Unhand me! This is a disgrace!"

Sean: "Aw, should we put you in a mini tux and top hat, and have you walk around the park? I'm sure all the other dogs would die of jealousy!"

Corgi Artie: "I would sooner admit defeat!"

Sean: *Ruffles Corgi Artie's fur, amused.* "And you're all filthy! Someone needs a bath."

Corgi Artie: "No! Unhand me at once!"

Sean: "Thanks for playing dog catcher, Dean."

Dean: "So, we're on a first name basis now? Only took, what, half a year?"

Sean: "Hey, it would have taken me even longer here with Corgi if it weren't for the ridiculously long name I have."

Dean: "Yeah, what was it? I think I heard it once."

Sean: "For a good reason. It's Vanderleeden."

Dean: "Yikes, I get why they don't use it."

Sean: "It makes things easier."

Corgi Artie: "Don't expect such informalities from me." *Squirms out of Sean's hold, and lands on the ground with a grunt. Goes into the house and comes out moments later in pants.*

Dean: "All our little adventures, and we're still not on friend basis? Come on."

Artie: "I'm not one to normally have 'friends.' I didn't even know the meaning of the word until I was 19."

Dean: "Well, you do now, don't you?"

Artie: *Thinks for a moment and holds out his hand.* "Air-hand shake on it then."

Dean: *Smiles. Shakes hands with Artie without touching him.* "I guess this means that we're bffs now."

Jenny: "Dean, how much space is there at this bunker that you spoke of?"

Dean: "There's a lot of room. There's still rooms in there that Sam and I haven't looked at."

Jenny: *Seems to be thinking.* "Alright, I'll stay at the bunker." *Looks at Artie. Smiles.* "Thank you for your offer."

Artie: *Nods.* "I am sorry for the grief my blood relation has caused you, ma'am. Do not hesitate to ask me or my family for help."

Dean: "With the lives we live, it's an unfortunate price to pay. It's enough to drive normal people nuts." *Looks at Artie.* "Don't even ask me about the thing with the bugs."

Jenny: *Has a random psychotic break.* "Bugs? I hate bugs. They drive me crazy! Crazy? I was crazy once. He put me in a room, and told me to find the rounded corner. That bugs me! Bugs? I hate bugs. They drive me crazy! Crazy? I was crazy once. He put me in a room, and told me to find the rounded corner. That bugs me!"

Dean: "I think that psychiatric care would do."

Jenny: *Snaps out of it.* "Oh, don't worry about it, dear."

Artie: "No.... You need to have that checked. I classify as a sociopath, and I don't do that."

Sean: "That reminds me, don't you need to be tested again? It was pretty high last time."

Artie: "Then you'll just have to watch to make sure I don't kill anyone."

Jenny: *Looks confused.* "I'm sorry, but what is it that I need to have checked?" *Only remembers Artie making an offer to help her out in any way, and apologizing for the atrocities that Charles committed against her.*

Artie: "You were rambling about insects and how they bothered you. When I started having episodes like that I developed a nasty habit of pulling out my pocket knife more."

Dean: "Maybe you should give him your number."

Jenny: "Oh my!" *Hand on her chest.* "I guess you could help me with that." *Scribbles her cell phone number down, and hands it through the window to Sean.*

Dean: "I think that we should get going. Who knows, maybe Sam and Levi already found a case for us to go work on."

Artie: "You never rest, do you? Well, take care, Dean."

Dean: *Shrugs.* "By reading those books that Chuck wrote I think that you're aware of how busy our lives are. Don't let any little girls pet you again." *Starts to drive off.*

Levi: *Follows behind the Impala in his car with Sam.*

Sam: *Looking at an article online.* "Huh, that's interesting."

Levi: "What's interesting?"

Sam: "This is. Some woman was murdered at the home of Luke Winters, current CEO of Winterstech Inc."

Levi: "How is that interesting? That sounds more like something that the cops can handle."

Sam: "I know, but the article goes on to mention that this isn't the first death at his home. The interesting part is that all of them have happened on the same date every year."

Levi: "Alright, I'll bite. You want to look into it, don't you?"

Sam: "Yeah." *Opens another tab to look into the other deaths.* "Murders, suicides, accidents. I definitely see a case here, Levi." *Looks back at the first article.* "Apparently the victim has even stated more than once in the past that the home was haunted. It's worth looking into." *Pulls up some information on the area that they're going to.* "There's also reports in that area of vicious wolf attacks, bodies mysteriously being drained of blood, corpses disappearing from the morgue, possible grave robbing, and arson."

Levi: "Alright, looks like there's more than one case there. So tell me Mr. Wizard, where is it that we're going?"

Sam: "Midtown, Michigan."

Levi: "We'd better let Dean know once we're back home."

Sam: *Nods in agreement.* "We can do that after we get back home. I don't think that it'd be a wise decision to bring Mrs. Appleton along with us to Midtown."

Levi: "I agree wholeheartedly, Uncle Sammy."

Dean: "Well, we should be on our way to the bunker; it should be stocked." *Drives all night and part of the day to the bunker. Stops at some rest stops and stores to get coffee several times along the way.*

Jenny: *Standing looking in awe at the bunker.*

Sam: "It used to belong to an organization known as the Men of Letters. They were wiped out years ago, and our grandfather, Henry Winchester, was one of them."

Levi: "That would be my great grandfather." *Explains to Mrs. Appleton how he's actually Dean's son.*

Dean: "We were lucky enough to meet and work with him after he came through a time portal through a closet."

Sam: "He wound up dying later on before we could figure out how to get him back to his own time."


End file.
